School Daze
by UA
Summary: Just read it...lol. I'm incredibly bad at summaries. Sorry. I don't own the characters I write about. They belong to NBC and JER. :) COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
  
  
  
"Hey Miguel!" Kay waved. Nearly tripping in her haste to catch up with her best friend. Her stomach flip-flopped when he flashed her a brilliant smile. Reaching out to steady her. "Hey Kay. Better watch out where you're going. Don't want you publicly humiliating yourself the first day of school."  
  
"Who? Me?" she asked. "Nah," she laughed. As he rolled his eyes. Laughing with her. "So...what's your schedule like?" she asked. Pulling out her own and comparing it to his. "This bites. We only have French together. And I'm really looking forward to THAT," she muttered. Voice dripping with sarcasm. "Hey," Miguel said. Draping his arm around her shoulders. "Maybe it won't be that bad."  
  
"Oh god," Kay groaned. Spotting one of the single-most annoying people on the planet walking towards them with an idiotic grin plastered on his face. Reese Durkee was the bane of her existence. He just couldn't get it through his fact-filled head she wasn't interested in him that way. Not at all. Miguel suppressed a grin as Reese kissed Kay on the cheek. She was dying of embarrassment, he was sure.  
  
He finally stopped making googly eyes at Kay long enough to speak to him. "I can't wait for French class. Rumor has it Mrs. Nelson's replacement is a total babe. She's even lived in France. Cool, huh?" "Sounds good to me," Miguel agreed with a smile. "Ugh! Guys! Is that all you think about? I bet she's a witch."  
  
"Who's a witch, Kay?" Kay groaned and turned around. Coming face to face with the second-most irritating person on the planet. Her kid sister Jessica. "None of your business. I wasn't talking to you. So butt out." Shooting Jessica a withering glare. "Geesh. Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Jessica shot back over her shoulder as she walked down the hall to her homeroom. "At least I don't have any classes with HER."  
  
"Come on, Kay. We're going to be late for homeroom," Reese said. Pushing his glasses back more firmly on his nose. "I'll carry your books for you," he grinned. "Uh, no," she said. Leaving him in the dust. Miguel laughed watching Reese follow her like a lost puppy dog. Then he went in the opposite direction. To his own homeroom. He waved at Simone across the room as he settled in his seat. Whew, he thought. Just made it before the bell rang. Mrs. Croweley was very strict on tardiness.  
  
Very strict, he thought. As someone new walked through the door. Only a minute late. "Take a seat, young lady," she scowled. "Tardiness is frowned upon in my classroom. I expect you to keep that in mind. Don't make the same mistake again. Is that understood?" "I'm so sorry," the girl said in a sweet voice. "I'm new here and don't know my way around yet." Mrs. Croweley just stared at her. She had a way of making a person feel 2 feet tall.  
  
She turned around. Scanning the room for an available seat. And found it. Right in front of him. "Don't mind her," he told the pretty young blond. "She's like that with everyone. The meanest teacher at Harmony High." "Thanks," she said. A blush creeping into her cheeks. "My name's Charity. Charity Standish. What's yours?" "My name's..."  
  
"Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald! I won't have you speaking while I'm talking. It's rude and shows bad manners. See me after the bell." He groaned. And slid further into his seat. Only the first day and The Crow already had him nailed. Luis wasn't going to be happy with this. Neither was Mama.  
  
Charity was waiting for him when he walked out of the classroom. After a stern warning from Mrs. Croweley. So was Simone. And Reese and Kay. "Miguel," he heard her say. "I'm so sorry I got you in trouble." "It's nothing," he said. Waving her apology off. Totally oblivious to the look of pure jealousy on his best bud's face. Kay's dark eyes narrowed as she watched the sugary-sweet blond put on the innocent act for Miguel. Who did she think she was?  
  
"But I still feel bad. If you hadn't been talking to me...trying to make me feel better..." "Hey. Don't worry about it. I'm already over it. What class do you have next? Maybe I can help you out." Charity handed him her schedule. "You have French with us. Come on. We'll show you where to go."  
  
She smiled shyly at him. At them all. And followed them down the hall. Through the throngs of people rushing about. Trying not to be late. They made it just in time. She sat down beside him again. Not noticing Kay behind her. Kay opened her mouth to say something. "Kay," Simone said. "Leave her alone. It's not like she's trying to steal Miguel. She's really very nice."  
  
"Nice," Kay muttered under her breath as she took the seat opposite Reese. "Oh, I bet she's nice alright. Real nice. It's all an act, Simone. It's all an act." Simone rolled her eyes at her. She felt sorry for anyone who got in Kay's way. She was fiercely protective of Miguel. Her attention went to the front of the room when she heard Reese and a bunch of the other guys in the room inhale in surprise. "Whoa! Would you look at that?"  
  
"Hello class," the tall blond said with an engaging smile. "I'm your new French teacher. Sheridan. Sheridan Crane." Miguel's jaw hung open. A Crane? His French teacher was a Crane. He couldn't wait to tell Luis. The news was sure to give him a heart attack. He laughed at Reese behind. "I think I'm in love." And looking around the classroom, Miguel could tell his friend wasn't the only one.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
"Come on, Whitney. Live a little," Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald chided her best friend. "Live a little, Theresa? Do you hear the words that come out of your mouth sometimes?" "But Whitney," Theresa said. "Chris Hall is THE cutest guy at Harmony High. And he wants to ask you out. Give tennis a rest. There's more to life, you know."  
  
Whitney heaved a long suffering sigh. Barely restraining from rolling her eyes. "You're one to talk. Your sole goal in life is to marry Ethan Crane. You're obsessed with the guy. What ever happened to a career? Making something of yourself? Those things count too, Theresa." "I will. AFTER I am Mrs. Ethan Crane," Theresa said. Opening her locker and shoving her books inside. Whitney took one look at all the pictures and cutouts of Ethan Crane plastered inside her friend's locker. And she thinks she not obsessed, she thought with a shake of her head. The girl was hopeless.  
  
"Oh my goodness! Whitney! Is that who I think it is?" Theresa squealed. Practically jumping up and down. Hanging on her arm. "What?" Whitney asked. Confused. "What are you talking about?" "Over there," Theresa pointed. Whitney followed her line of vision. "So," Whitney shrugged. "She's very pretty. I bet she's the new French teacher everybody's talking about. Sheridan something or other." "Sheridan Crane, silly. Ethan Crane's aunt. Oh, I can't believe my luck, Whitney. It's fate." "Not that again," Whitney muttered. As Theresa dragged her down the hall. Stopping right in front of Sheridan Crane.  
  
"Hi," Theresa said brightly. A little too enthusiastically. Causing the older woman's brows to rise. "Hi," she said politely. Looking at them curiously. "I'm Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald and this is my best friend, Whitney Russell. We just wanted to welcome you to Harmony High." "Thank you," she replied. A genuine, but tentative smile coming over her face. "Is Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald your brother? I have him in one of my classes." "Yes, he is," Theresa said happily. Whitney stood by while Theresa proceeded to give Ms. Crane the abridged version of her and Miguel's life. Finally, she was able to pull her away from her.  
  
"Theresa," she hissed. "She probably thinks you're an escaped mental patient. Not so subtly pumping her for information about Ethan like that. Oh, Ms. Crane. Paris is such a beautiful city. I've never been there myself, of course, but I've read all about it. I hear you have a nephew. Did he spend much time with you there? I mean, seriously Theresa. What kind of question is that? Next time she sees you she's going to go running the other way."  
  
"Is not," Theresa said dreamily. "I think we hit it off, Whit. And someday, she's going to introduce me to Ethan, and he's going to fall madly in love with me, and we're going to live happily ever after. It's my destiny, after all." Fate, destiny. It didn't matter to Theresa. She was hell-bent on getting what she wanted. And what she wanted was Ethan. Whitney was mortified when Theresa again grabbed her by the arm. Following Ms. Crane outside. Oh god, Whitney thought. This is just what I need.  
  
There was no mistaking the man standing not ten feet in front of them. She'd seen enough pictures of him in her lifetime--all thanks to Theresa-- to know exactly who he was. She yelped in pain when Theresa squeezed her hand. Hard. They watched as he hugged Ms. Crane--Sheridan. Then walked around to the other side of the fancy sports car and opened her door for her. "Whit, look. Isn't he a gentleman?" she sighed. "Whitney! He's looking right at me. Now he's waving. I knew it! It's love at first sight, Whit. Whit?" she asked when she failed to get an answer. "Whit?" She looked all around her. But Whitney was gone. Oh well, she thought. It didn't matter anyway. Ethan Crane had waved at her. She walked home in a complete daze.  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
"Rough day, Aunt Sheridan?" Ethan asked with a smile. Glancing over at the woman in the passenger seat beside him. Wind whipping her blond curls around her face as she reclined in her seat. Eyes closed. "Not really," she answered. "Just different. I think things are going to work out. There's a few bad apples," she told him.  
  
Remembering one student in particular, and the way he looked her up and down openly and whistled. The look in his dark eyes set her on edge. It was different. Creepy. "But most of the kids are really sweet. I think I'm going to enjoy my time with them, Ethan."  
  
"Good," he said. "You need this. Something to occupy your mind. So you won't obsess over that jerk of an ex of yours." She turned her gaze away from him then. Watching the buildings in downtown Harmony pass them by. Ethan could kick himself. Things had been going fine. Until he mentioned Jean-Luc. "Me and my big mouth again. I'm sorry, Aunt Sheridan," he apologized. "It's no big deal, Ethan. He's out of my life. We're finished. Kaput," she said with a smile. "So don't worry about it. I'm a big girl. You don't have to watch everything you say around me."  
  
"But still.I shouldn't have said anything." "Ethan!" she laughed. "I said it was alright. Look. If you really want to make it up to me, you can buy me a cappacino or something. Over there," she pointed. Ethan looked where she pointed. "The Book Café? I've never been there. It's a local hangout. Are you sure you don't want to go somewhere else?" "This is fine, Ethan. What? You not coming?" "I'll be right behind you. I need to give Gwen a call."  
  
Sheridan opened the door to the Book Cafe and walked in. She smiled as she took in her surroundings. "Can I help you?" she heard a voice say. And she turned around. "Yes. Are you the owner?" The slender brunette behind the counter smiled at her nervously before saying, "Yes. The Book Cafe is my place. I'm Beth. Beth Wallace. Is there a problem, Miss?" "Oh! No. No problem at all. Hi," she smiled, "let me introduce myself. I'm Sheridan. Sheridan..."  
  
She paused mid-sentence. Slack jawed as her eyes met a pair of deep brown eyes across the room. Eyes shining with amusement as he caught her admiring him. She blushed when she realized she was making a fool of herself and turned back to Beth. And breathlessly placed her order. Beth just smiled. She'd seen it happen time and again. Luis just had that effect on people. Especially women. She handed Sheridan her change and her cappacino and had to bite her lip to keep from laughing when the blond dropped her change when Luis began walking her way.  
  
"Here. Let me get that," he said. Kneeling to gather the money up in his hand. "That's not necessary," she told him. Reaching out to grab the last of it and gasping when her hand came in contact with his. He grinned at her, and she drew back shakily. Her hand still tingling from his touch. She rose to her feet and smiled tightly at him. Sheridan, she thought. Get a grip. The man's gorgeous, but you don't have to act like a complete idiot around him. "Thank you," she said softly as he dropped the money into her open palm.  
  
"My name's Luis," he said. "I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new in town?" "Yes. Yes, I am. I just moved back after a long absence. Today's actually my 2nd day back. And what a long day it has been," she said with a smile. Nervously tucking a strand of her blond hair behind her ear. He's just being nice. Nothing more, her mind shouted. Besides, you just came out of a bad relationship. You don't need to get mixed up with someone new so soon. Oh, but he is so sexy, she thought. Not being able to stop her gaze. Stammering as he caught her again. "I-I-I'm sorry" Fleeing so he couldn't see her wither away in embarrassment. "Wait," he called after her. "You didn't tell me your name. I told you mine." She flashed him a brilliant smile. "Sheridan." And then she was gone. Luis didn't know what hit him.  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
  
"Luis? Earth to Luis," Beth called. Waving her hand back and forth in front of Luis's face. A smirk on her face as she realized he was still staring after Sheridan. Minutes after she had left. "Come on, Luis. Snap out of it," she laughed. "Huh? Oh. Yeah, Beth. What were you saying?" Luis asked. Turning back to look into her amused brown eyes. "Brad's leaving Jennifer for me, and we're going to run away. Someplace beautiful. Hot," she said with a smile. Laughing at the incredulous look Luis was sporting.  
  
"Okay. I was just kidding. But it COULD have been true. I could have been having a heart attack, calling for help, and you wouldn't have noticed me, Luis. You were too busy gawking at that blond. Very nice lady, friend. But do you have to be so obvious?" she teased from behind the counter. Her brown eyes lighting up when the bells chimed and in walked Hank Bennett. Goofball extraordinaire.  
  
"Whoa, Buddy! Did you just see the blond that left here? Man. I can't wait to work the Bennett charm on her," he bragged. Giving Beth an engaging smile and ordering a coffee. To go. "Hank," Luis said. A cocky grin gracing his features. "It just so happens that I did see her. Tall. Gorgeous. Beautiful blue eyes. And really nice, too. Kind of clumsy, though, if you ask me. Dropping her change all over the place."  
  
Beth rolled her eyes from behind the counter. The things that came out of Luis's mouth sometimes. He knew exactly what made Sheridan nervous. He just wouldn't admit it. Why she'd never know. Luis was far from modest. To those who didn't know him, he almost seemed.well, arrogant. Cocky. She handed Hank his coffee and left the two men to their oh-so-important discussion. She didn't want to be privy to their talks about women. Some things were better left unsaid.  
  
She waved at Theresa as she walked past her. But Theresa didn't notice. As she was far too many of the times Beth saw her, Theresa was in a dreamy daze. Floating on clouds. She swore the girl was in some Ethan Crane- induced stupor 24/7. Her school binder even had his picture on it. Huge and plain as day. If word ever got back to Mr. Crane heir himself, Beth was sure he'd have stalking charges drawn up on the lovestruck teen. She cringed as she witnessed Theresa trip an unsuspecting old man. Making him spill his coffee all over the floor. She told Julie to go help him and disappeared before Theresa could do more damage she would be witness to.  
  
Kay and Simone whispered back and forth from their table in the corner. Thick as thieves. "Can you believe her?" Kay sneered. "One day she's going to walk out in front of a bus and get flattened before she even notices it. Really, Simone. If Ethan Crane came up to her right now and asked her to jump off a rocky cliff, Theresa'd happily oblige. Ugh!" she scowled in disgust. Simone laughed. Watching Theresa walk right past her brother without saying hello and go straight to the magazine rack in the back. To scour the shelves for more fresh, new pictures of Ethan, no doubt. "Kay, you're one to talk. If Miguel asked you to strip naked and prance around on Main Street, you'd probably do it." "But Simone," she said. Shaking her head. "There's a huge difference. I actually have a life. Nobody would mistake me for a loony bin escapee."  
  
"Simone? Simone?" Kay said. Making one ridiculous face after another trying to get her friend's attention again. But Simone only stared blankly ahead. A funny little smile turning the corners of her mouth upwards. "Hey, Simone," Kay said. Sticking her tongue out. Anything to get a reaction. And getting a rather rude gesture in return from the old man Theresa had just tripped. "Oh my goodness, Simone. Did you just see that? That old man flipped me off," she said. Outraged. "Simone! I'm dying here," she said. Clutching her throat and making gagging noises. "I can't breathe. Help me," she wheezed.  
  
"Don't worry, my darling Kay. Your love to the rescue," Reese said. Rushing from out of nowhere to her side and expertly performing the heimlich maneuver on her while Simone got up from her chair and walked toward the front counter. An enormous smile on her face. Kay fought off Reese. Shoving him away in annoyance. "What are you trying to do? Kill me?" she glared. Jerking her hand away when Reese tried to kiss it. "Ugh!" she said. Under her breath. Wiping her hand on her jeans. Leaving a confused Reese behind again. Per usual. "Simone Russell!" she said. Stomping over to where her friend stood. An adoring smile on her face as gazed out the window. "You've got some explaining to do. And whatever it is...it better be good." Simone sighed blissfully to herself. Oh, Chad Harris was good alright. Too good to be true.  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
  
  
"That's it, Whitney. Follow through. Just like that. Doing good. Wait until the world meets you, Ms. Russell. I'm.Hold that thought. I'll be right back," T.C. Russell said. Holding a hand up and hurrying to the door. "Can I help you?" he asked. Sizing up the young man in front of him. "Yeah," the young man said. Sticking out his hand. "Chad Harris. We spoke yesterday on the phone. About the job." he said. "Look. I went to the main office first, and they sent me here. Said you were probably practicing with your daugh..your daughter," he trailed off. Catching sight of Whitney for the first time.  
  
"Whitney," T.C. called over his shoulder. "Take a water break. I have some business to attend to," he said. Leading Chad to his office and shutting the door behind them. "So." he paused. Noticing he didn't have Chad's full attention. The boy's attention was elsewhere. Directed straight at his daughter. "You called me about the assistant's job. Do you have any experience?" he asked. Looking directly in Chad's eyes. Chad leaned forward. Meeting his stare unflinchingly. "Look. I'm going to be honest with you. Music's more my thing. I don't have no experience with this kind of stuff," he said. Motioning to all the sports equipment surrounding them. "But I'm a hard worker. I learn fast. And most importantly.I'm in a new place without a place to stay. Without a job. You would really be helping me out if you'd just give me a chance. If I'm totally wrong, fire me. But right now. I need a way of earning money. So I can pay for me a place to stay," he stated.  
  
T.C. studied him once more. Then nodded his head in approval. "You're straightforward. I admire that. I'll give you a month trial. That's it. If you don't work out, you're gone. You hear? T.C. Russell," he said. Extending his hand. "Just call me Coach Russell." Chad gripped it firmly and shook it. A big smile on his face. "Thank you Coach Russell. I appreciate it. When do I get started?" he said. Wiping his hands on his jeans and looking around. T.C. laughed and shook his head. "Tomorrow morning. Bright and early. See you then," he said. Walking Chad out the door. "Oh, and Chad," he said. His voice taking on a note of warning. "She's just 17, she's my daughter, and she's off limits." Chad jerked his gaze back from the beautiful girl in question. Somewhat embarrassed. "Understood, Coach Russell." T.C. smiled at the boy as he walked out the door. He had a feeling he and Chad Harris were going to get on just fine.  
  
"Whit. That's enough practice for today, Sweetheart. What do you say we surprise your mom with dinner at the Lobster Shack? I'm sure she's had a tough day at the hospital," he said. An arm about her shoulders. "Sounds good, Daddy," she answered distractedly. Still preoccupied with Chad Harris. And the way he looked at her. So appreciatively. It was different from the way Chris Hall leered at her. Different. In a way she couldn't describe. "Good. Now I just have to hunt down that Sugar Bear of mine," he said. Removing his arm from her shoulders and holding the door open for her. She smiled at him and said, "Just find Kay. Simone's never far behind." "You know what? You just gave me an idea. Would you be too disappointed if I invited the Bennetts, too? Kind of a celebration of the first day of school. Getting you guys off our hands again," he teased.  
  
"No problem," she smiled. "Oh, there's Theresa," she said. Waving frantically to gain her attention. "Whitney," T.C. said with a smile. "I think you better go rescue her before...well, before she gets into another one of her infamous 'Theresa' spills," he laughed. It was already too late. Her nose buried in a magazine, she'd walked out in front of a young cyclist. A young cyclist who was currently sprawled out on the sidewalk. Rubbing his knee in pain. A scowl on his freckled face. From across the street they heard the young boy yell, "Hey! Watch where you're going!" Theresa waved at him. Oblivious to the situation.  
  
"Theresa!" Whitney exclaimed. "You caused that poor kid to wreck his bike." Theresa's dark eyes grew wide, and she looked back at the kid. "Oops. He should have been watching where he was going. Whit," she continued in a breathless voice. "Did you see the new pictures of Ethan Crane in the Society mags? Isn't he to die for?" she sighed dreamily. A hand over her heart. Whitney rolled her eyes in exasperation while T.C. smiled in amusement. "I'm going to go find your sister. I'll meet you back here in a few minutes," he said. "Bye, Theresa," he waved. "Huh? What? Oh! Bye, Coach Russell," Theresa yelled cheerily.  
  
He was still shaking his head as he walked in the Book Cafe. Spotting his youngest daughter. Wearing a frighteningly similar expression on her face. No, he thought. She'll never...she won't...Simone's not going to be THAT bad. "Hey, Sugar Bear," he said. Leaning down and kissing her cheek. She smiled brilliantly at him. And answered in a dreamy voice. "Hi Daddy." Taking another sip of her latte. "Coach Russell," Kay said in a dramatic voice. "It's an emergency. She's turning into a Theresa clone right before our very eyes." "I knew it!" Reese exclaimed triumphantly. "I knew she reminded me of someone. Ouch!" he whined. Rubbing the tender spot on his arm where Kay had just smacked him. "What was that for?" "For being such an idiot," Kay grumbled. "For not realizing it sooner. Geez, Reese. You're supposed to be the genius here. Symptom number 1 of Theresa-itis...the dreamy sigh," she said. Demonstrating for him. Causing T.C. to chuckle. "Symptom number 2...the moon eyes," she said. Staring at him in false adoration. "Oh, Kay. Darling. Why didn't you just say you love me?" T.C. laughed out loud. "Argh!" Kay groaned. "I can't take anymore of this," she said. Rising from her seat. "I'm out of here." "Tell your parents the whole family's invited to dinner at the Lobster Shack," he called after her. A smile on his face as she raised a hand in goodbye. 


	2. Chapter 6

Chapter Six  
  
  
  
"Grace, honey," Eve smiled. Hugging her best friend lightly. "I'm so glad you could make it," she said. Holding Grace at arms' length and studying her. "Grace," she scolded. You haven't been following doctor's orders. I told you the search for your sister was simply too exhausting with all that you have going on. And before you say it's very important, don't. I'm well aware of that. But Grace. It's been years already. What's a few more days?" Grace opened her mouth to say something then closed it when she felt Sam's strong arm slip around her waist and heard his deep voice say, "That's exactly what I told her, Eve. But you know my wife," he said. Giving her a look of pure adoration. Causing Jessica to smile widely. And Kay to make exaggerated gagging motions to Simone. "Mom," Jessica said. Squeezing her mother's hand. "Maybe Dr. Russell's right. You do look tired. Just rest a few days. Me and Kay will help out. Won't we Kay?" she said. Smiling in satisfaction when Kay grumbled, "Yeah. We'll help out, Mom." "How did I get so lucky," Grace said. Hugging Jessica close and reaching out for Kay. Kay rolled her eyes in embarrassment.  
  
"Come on, gang," T.C. interrupted. "They have our table ready." Kay rushed to take the seat that would give her the best view of Miguel as he waited tables. He'd been working at the Lobster Shack all summer. He only had a few more days left, though, before he quit. He was going out for the football team this year. She smiled to herself. Maybe she should try out for the cheerleading squad. She could see it now. Miguel running to the sidelines and pulling her into his strong arms after he'd just scored the winning touchdown in the championship game. She sighed in pleasure. Caught up in her fantasy. Until an unwelcome voice brought it all to a halt. "Oh Miguel! Hey everybody! Let's do a cheer for Miguel. My brother, the hero," Theresa sighed dreamily. "He used to wait tables at the Lobster Shack. He even waited on Ethan Crane once." Why the hell was she saying that? Kay thought. Jerking back to reality. Could she never catch a break? Her daydream hadn't just turned into a nightmare. Her evening had as well. There she was. Living and breathing. Right in front of her. "I'm cursed," Kay muttered. Burying her face into her hands. "Cursed. That's the only explanation."  
  
"Kay?" Whitney asked curiously as Theresa settled into the seat beside her. "Are you alright?" Simone jabbed her in the ribs with her elbow, and barely suppressing her yelp of pain, Kay looked up. Straight at Whitney and Theresa and said in a pleasant voice, "I'm fine. Just dandy. I guess I got a little dizzy. Haven't eaten with all the excitement. You know. First day of school and all," she replied sweetly. Rolling her eyes when Theresa launched into one of her spiels about how she and Whitney were oh-so- important. Seniors. "Would you listen to her, Simone? I bet she didn't pay the slightest attention in any of her classes today. Probably scrawled a million different versions of Mrs. Ethan Crane in that creepy little scratchbook she keeps like a treasure. Did you know she has a picture of Ethan in there when he was a baby? Butt naked in the tub. Miguel says she stole it from some pictures their mother had. I wonder how Mr. High and Mighty would feel if he found that out?" she giggled evilly. And Simone couldn't help but laugh along with her.  
  
Eve smiled at the two in amusement. For as long as she could remember, they'd been like that. Actually.it was more like a trio. Except for the last couple of years, Miguel had never been too far behind them. She watched in amazement how Kay lit up like Christmas when Miguel came to the table to take their orders. She hid her smile behind her napkin. Kay was in love with her best friend. And poor Miguel.poor guy had no clue. She listened absentmindedly as T.C. ordered for them both and scanned the crowd. Recognizing several townspeople. Waving as she spotted Luis and Pilar walking through the door. Good, she thought. Both mother and son needed a night out on the town for once. Luis-more than any of Pilar's children-had been forced to grow up so quickly after his father's disappearance. He had so many responsibilities. She nodded her head when Grace whispered, "It's good to see them out, isn't it? Sam says Luis has no personal life. All his time is spent taking care of his family, the townspeople of Harmony, the kids at the Youth Center. And look at Pilar. She looks so proud. I'm going to go say hi. Eve? You want to come?" Eve laid her napkin down and followed Grace. Slowing when she lay eyes on a most unsettling, unwelcome sight. Julian Crane. Of all the places.why the Lobster Shack?  
  
The scowl on Julian's face turned into a full-fledged grin as he leered at the lovely Dr. Russell. Maybe dinner at the Lobster Shack wasn't such a bad idea after all. He'd have to thank Ethan later. He winked appreciatively at his former flame. Chuckling when a look of disgust marred her features. He knew it was all an act. The good Dr. Russell still wanted him. He was sure of it. "Julian? Julian?" Ivy huffed. "Whatever has you in such a daze? One minute you're blustering about lowering ourselves down to the level of the 'common folk.' The next you're staring straight ahead in a delighted stupor. Have you been drinking again?" she asked. Patting him down looking for the hidden flask of alcohol he usually wore like an appendage. "Oh, Ivy," he growled. "You didn't need that excuse to frisk me, pet." Ivy's mouth dropped open in horror. Without thinking, she shoved him. Right into Miguel. Who was carrying a tray full of drinks. Drinks that flew into the air. Gwen watched. Rooted to the spot as they dropped down. Drenching her. "Oh my god!" she shrieked. Her blond hair hanging in strings about her face. Her expensive summer dress clinging to her body like a wet tee-shirt. Ethan-true to form-started issuing threats blindly. Threats that he'd have Miguel's job. Until Luis stepped in. Towering above him. Daring him to threaten him. Pilar grabbed at Luis's hand. Pleading with him in Spanish to stop. Ethan immediately backed down upon seeing Pilar. "Oh, Pilar. I'm so sorry," he apologized. Glaring at Luis while Ivy rushed to assure him the spill was actually all her fault.  
  
Ivy took Gwen's hand and led her to the ladies room. Hoping to save her some humiliation. Desperately trying to hide her own smile when Gwen caught sight of herself in the mirror. "Oh," she said. Throwing her arms up in the air. "Why didn't you tell me it was this bad? I'm leaving. I can't let another person see me this way." "But Gwen," Ivy placated. "We can get a table outside. A private table. No one will notice you there," she lied. "Besides.Sheridan was thrilled when Ethan told her you were coming. You don't want to disappoint her, do you? We both know that lush of a husband of mine will be anything but welcoming to his sister. Especially considering she's taken it upon herself to teach French at the local high school. She needs another friendly face, don't you think? Here," Ivy said. Pulling Gwen's hair back from her face. "I'll even help you do your hair." "Okay," Gwen sighed. "I don't want to disappoint Sheridan. Goodness knows Julian.er, I mean Mr. Crane.will do a fine job of that himself." Ivy laughed and squeezed Gwen's shoulders. Then busily set about repairing the damage she was really to blame for.  
  
Ethan sat at the table on the terrace. A scowl on his face remembering the arrogance of Pilar's son. Where did he get off? He crossed his arms angrily and practically bit the young, skittish waitress's head off when she asked him what he wanted to drink. "Definitely not iced tea!" The young blond jumped back nervously and turned her attention to Julian. Taking his order. "Father!" Ethan said in exasperation as he caught his father studying the girl's backside as she walked away. "What would Mother think?" "Oh, I'm sure Ivy wouldn't be surprised," came a voice behind him. Ethan's bad mood evaporated as he rose to his feet to hug his aunt. "Aunt Sheridan! I was almost ready to send out a search party," he teased. "I must say, all that time was well-spent. You look breathtaking, Aunt Sheridan. You're the envy of every woman here." Sheridan's blue eyes lit up in pleasure and kissed Ethan soundly on the cheek. "You have to say that. You're my nephew," she smiled. Sitting down in the seat Ethan gestured to. "Julian," she said in greeting. Offering her brother a reserved smile. "I'm so glad you could make it," she said. Genuinely happy to see him. Despite the fact that he drove her crazy most of the time. She guessed absence did make the heart grow fonder. "You're my sister. I'm not completely heartless," he said gruffly. And Sheridan smiled. The smile on her face faded when he looked at his suroundings and shuddered. "Is this a sign of things to come now that my sister has taken it upon herself to teach the poor and unfortunate a foreign language? What is it? French?"  
  
Sheridan shook her head and rose from her seat. "I need some air, Ethan. Please excuse me." Ethan started to stand up. Ready to go with her. But she brushed him off. "I think it's better if I'm alone for a little while," she smiled apologectically. Ethan turned back to Julian with a frown. "Now see what you've done, Father. I think it's admirable what Aunt Sheridan's doing." Julian arched a brow at him and opened his mouth to reply, but he was saved by the arrival of Gwen and his darling wife. Ethan jumped to his feet to pull out a chair for Gwen. Julian glared back at Ivy when she looked at him. Waiting for him to do the same. Finally giving up and seating herself with a hmph. "Where's Sheridan?" Gwen asked. Noticing the purse in the seat beside her. Ethan took a deep breath and said, "Her and Father had some words," Ethan answered. "She needed some air." Ivy smiled as she watched Pilar's son walk past them. In the direction Ethan told them Sheridan had headed. She'd already heard about Sheridan and Luis's little run-in at the Book Café. Something was definitely cooking there. She couldn't be happier.  
  
Luis stuffed his hands in his pockets in frustration. Miguel had just informed him he was quitting his job in a few days. It wouldn't have fazed him in the least if he had been fired because of the incident with the damn Cranes. He was quitting so he could go out for football. He didn't begrudge his little brother anything. But without his paycheck coming in, paying the bills would be a lot tougher. He'd have to talk with Sam about pulling some more overtime. And getting someone else to take over some of the responsibilities at the Youth Center. Maybe Hank would be interested, he thought absentmindedly as he walked along the wharf. He was so distracted he didn't notice her until it was too late, and they crashed into each other. "I'm so sorry, Ma'am," he apologized. Offering the woman a hand. "It's okay," she rushed to assure him, placing her small hand in his. He was astounded at the electricity he felt at her touch as he pulled her to her feet. He felt oddly elated when he looked into her eyes and found himself lost in the beautiful blue eyes of the stranger from the Book Café earlier. He smiled at her. And laughed when they exclaimed in unison, "You!"  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
  
  
"Would you please stop staring at me?" Gwen said. Her voice rising in irritation at that young waitress. "Not that I owe you any explanation, but one of your fellow employees dumped a whole tray full of iced tea on me. "I'm.s-s-s-sorry, Ma'am," the young girl stuttered. Fleeing once more. "Gwen, dear," Julian commiserated. "The service at this.let's just say Shack is an appropriate name for the place.is simply dreadful. I agree with you. I say we ditch this place and go to a more fitting establishment. Say the Seascape." "Julian," Ivy hissed reproachfully. "What about Sheridan? We can't just leave her. And besides, the Lobster Shack," she said stumbling over the name, "is known around Harmony as one of the town's finest restaurants." "Oh, I'm sure that homeless chap we passed in the parking lot thinks it's worthy of five stars," he replied snootily. "Ugh!" Ivy groaned in disgust. Throwing her napkin at his face. Julian glared at her. "Mother.Father," Ethan said in exasperation. "Try to get along. Please. At least for one night. I wonder what's keeping Aunt Sheridan?" he mused. His eyes searching for her familiar form. Giving up and rising to his feet. "I'll be right back," he said. Walking back inside the Lobster Shack.  
  
"Theresa," Whitney said. "Honey, you don't even like lobster that much. Why did you order it?" "Because, Whit. Miguel told me." "Wait! Don't tell me," Whitney guessed. Cutting her off. "Ethan Crane ordered the same thing. Have I told you lately how hopeless you are?" Whitney smiled. She had as much luck making an impression as a gnat where Theresa was concerned. A person couldn't say the girl wasn't focused. Too bad all her energy was wasted on Ethan Crane. An impossible dream. Whitney scooted her chair a little farther away from Theresa. She was dangerous when it came to lobster. It was always a mighty battle. But ultimately.Theresa lost every time.  
  
"Kay," Simone whispered. "I really don't think you should be sitting there," she said. Nodding her head in Theresa's direction. "Believe me. Last time she conked some poor unsuspecting little kid on the head. The father blasted Daddy saying she gave his little girl a concussion." Kay's dark eyes widened in disbelief. But she followed Simone's advice. Moving herself out of the line of fire. Mumbling "moron" under her breath. "I'm telling you, Simone. The world would be a much safer place if Theresa were put in a straitjacket where she belongs." "Kay!" Simone giggled. "I'm not kidding. I've spent enough time over at the Lopez-Fitzgeralds. I know how she is. There's a reason Miguel practically lives at our house," she said with a straight face. Maybe she had a point, Simone conceded.  
  
"So...how was the first day at school girls?" Sam asked. "Okay," Kay mumbled. Stuffing another forkful of salad in her mouth. "It was great, Chief Bennett," Simone aswered politely. "Really?" Grace asked with a smile. "Kay doesn't seem as impressed," she teased. "Oh...don't mind her," Jessica said with a wave of her hand. "She's just mad 'cause this new girl intruded on her territory," she finished with a smirk. "She was really nice. And pretty. And Miguel seemed to like her. A lot," Jessica stressed. Looking her sister right in the eye. She loved getting the best of Kay.  
  
"What did you think, Theresa?" Eve asked. Wanting to draw Theresa--and Whitney--into their conversation. "Oh, it was wonderful," Theresa gushed. Whitney hung her head. Not a good idea, Mom, she thought. Any minute now she's going to launch into...She sighed. Who knew what Theresa would do next? They were best friends. But for the life of her, Whitney couldn't understand how Theresa's brain worked. It was really strange. "...and you know what the best part of the day was?" Theresa asked breathlessly. "There's a new French teacher..." "I didn't think you had French, Theresa," T.C. said. Confused. "Oh, I don't, Coach Russell. Not anymore. But you see?" she continued. Without missing a beat. "There's this great new French teacher." "I can vouch for that," Jessica interrupted with a smile. "I asked her if I could be her teacher's aide. And she said 'yes' immediately. Ms. Crane's really nice."  
  
"Whoa! Hold up a minute, Jess," Sam said in disbelief. "Did you just say what I think you said?" Jessica looked at her father in puzzlement. "Yes, she did, Chief Bennett," Theresa bubbled. "That's what I've been trying to tell all of you. Ethan Crane's aunt is the new French teacher. Isn't that wonderful?!?! she exclaimed happily. Beaming with pleasure. "Sugar Bear? Is it true?" T.C. asked. Jaw clenched. He hated Julian. He didn't see why he it would be any different with his sister. "Coach Russell," Kay spoke up. "It's alright. She really is cool. A lot fairer than the last teacher. I think I'm going to like her," she admitted grudgingly. "Wow, T.C. That's really saying a lot. Because Kay despises French," Grace smiled. T.C. laughed and the whole group breathed a sigh of relief and went back to enjoying their meal.  
  
Theresa gazed off into space. Fantasizing about what else? Becoming Mrs. Ethan Crane. And having him feed her lobster. She didn't care for lobster much. But for Ethan...for Ethan she could learn to LOVE it. And that's exactly what she was going to do, she thought. Attacking her poor lobster once again. "Duck!" Simone yelled as a piece of it went flying through the air. Kay raised her head again and glared at Theresa. "Sorry," Theresa smiled sheepishly. "Um, Simone. I think I'm going to the ladies' room. Care to join me?" When Simone didn't answer, she kicked her shin under the table. "Ouch!" Simone grumbled. Getting up and following Kay. "Kay? What is it this time?"  
  
"Nothing, Simone. I just thought we should get out of there quick. Before Theresa kills one of us," she smirked. "You know what?" she asked. A devious grin on her face as she watched Miguel pass by. "Maybe we should go back." "Nope, Kay," Simone said. Casting her a suspicious look and tugging her arm. "I know exactly what you're thinking. And it isn't going to happen."  
  
"I've had enough," Julian scowled. "I'm going home. If you insist on waiting here for that dear sister of mine, Ivy, so be it. But you won't have a ride home. I'm taking the limo. And Charles," he huffed. Gwen rose to her feet as well. "I'm really sorry, Ivy," she apologized. "But if I stay here much longer...I'll be the laughing stock of Harmony. Please forgive me," she pleaded. A hopeful expression on her face. "Oh! Alright," Ivy sighed. "But I am kind of worried. This isn't like Sheridan. Not at all." "For goodness sakes, Woman! My sister's a grown woman. She can take care of herself perfectly well, I assure you. It's not like she hasn't done it her entire life," Julian blustered. "Yes, she has. Hasn't she?" Ivy replied. Acid in her voice. Her blue eyes like ice at she glared at her husband for the millionth time that evening. Off to the side, Gwen rolled her eyes. If they hated each other so much, why didn't they just get a divorce, she wondered. "I'm going to go get Ethan," she said. Walking back into the Lobster Shack. Ignoring the curious looks of the other customers. She spotted him talking to Pilar. "Excuse me, Pilar," she said warmly. "Ethan. Darling. We're leaving. Your father refuses to wait another minute." "Okay," he sighed. Kissing her cheek. "Bye, Pilar. I'll see you tomorrow," he said. Turning to leave. When he heard "Look out!" He ducked just in time. But Gwen...Gwen wasn't so lucky, he thought. Cringing. She was knocked out cold. "Oh my goodness!" a pretty young brunette cried. Rushing to his side. "Is she alright?" she asked. Her big brown eyes wide. "Oh my head," Gwen moaned. Sitting up. Rubbing at the fairly large red bump on it. "That's it! I'm never coming here again," she wailed.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile...at the wharf  
  
  
  
"The lady from the Book Café," Luis smiled. Still holding her hand in his. "Let me ask you something," he grinned. "Are you always this.graceful?" he asked. Quirking his dark brows. "Or just around me?" he laughed. Sheridan burst into laughter. He was right. Twice they had crossed paths now. And both times she had looked like a royal klutz. "I think it's just around you," she admitted. A blush making her cheeks pink with embarrassment. "Mama always told me I had that effect on people. Especially the ladies," he teased. "Are you bragging, Luis?" she scoffed with a goodnatured smile on her face. "Maybe," he smiled back. Brown eyes sparkling at her. They just stared at each other for a few seconds. Before the sound of a foghorn had them jumping apart. It was then Sheridan realized he'd been holding her hand the entire time. It was a totally strange feeling to her. Considering she'd just met him. But she missed the feel of his hand in hers, she thought. Running her own hand through her hair. And catching sight of her watch. "Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed. "I've been gone much too long. I told my family I was going for a walk," she explained as she rushed away. Luis following close behind. Surprised when they arrived back at the Lobster Shack. "You're here with your family," he panted. "Yes," she said distractedly. Where were they? she wondered as they walked back into the Lobster Shack. "Oh my god! Ethan! What happened?" Luis looked from Sheridan to Ethan and back. A permanent expression of surprise etched on his face.  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
  
  
"Oh," Gwen moaned pitifully. Holding the ice pack to the swelling bump on her head. Pilar hovered like a concerned Mother Hen, and Ethan looked up at the sound of Sheridan's voice. "Aunt Sheridan! Where've you been?" he said. Jumping to his feet. "At the wharf," Sheridan answered. Doing a double take when she saw Gwen. "What happened?" she repeated. "How'd Gwen get that big knot on her head?" The tiny brunette beside him wrung her hands and said, "It's all my fault. My hand slipped.and the.it went flying out.it was an accident."  
  
"Theresa," Luis said. "You did this?" Sheridan turned to Luis in confusion. "You know each other," she asked. Afraid of his answer. "Yeah," Luis said. "This walking disaster here is my sister." Sheridan's mouth hung open in astonishment as she realized Luis's sister and the girl she had met today at school were one in the same. "It was an accident, Ms. Crane. You have to believe me," she said earnestly. Fat tears pooling in her brown eyes.  
  
"It was an accident, alright," Kay muttered sarcastically to Simone in the background. "More like attempted murder." "Oh, Kay," Simone sighed. "Quit being ridiculous." But she couldn't help snickering as she remembered how the piece of lobster had shot out of Theresa's plate like a projectile missile. "Look at that drama queen," Kay continued in disgust as she watched Theresa. Her trembling was visible from a few feet away. "She looks like she's having a seizure."  
  
"Gwen, dear," Ivy soothed. "It isn't that bad. Really. I'm sure it won't show up at all with a little make-up." "You really think so?" Gwen whined. "There isn't enough make-up in the free world," Julian muttered. "Julian!" Ivy raged as Gwen's face crumpled, and she started sobbing. The humiliation too much for her. "I can't be on the front of Society Magazine like this," she cried.  
  
Luis watched the whole exchange in amazement. It was almost surreal. ""Whitney," he said. Motioning her nearer. "Would you please get Theresa out of here before something else happens." "Sure, Luis," she said. Walking over to Theresa and taking her by the hand. Leading her outside. Sheridan watched as her nephew tended to his girlfriend. Harmony was anything but dull. She snuck a smile at Luis and was confused by the blank look on his face.  
  
"Eve. You're a doctor. Why don't you go see if you can help?" Grace said. "Grace," she balked. "It's not that bad..." She sighed. Pushing her chair back and making her way over to the rapidly growing crowd. T.C.'s jaw clenched as he saw Julian give his wife the once-over. "This is turning into a three-ring circus," Sam said. "Maybe I should do something," he said. Kissing his wife on the cheek. "Well, T.C.," Grace said. "Who knew dinner at the Lobster Shack could be so eventful?" she laughed.  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
  
  
Sheridan tapped her pencil absentmindedly against her desk. Lost in thought. About last night. And the weird expression on Luis's handsome face when he saw Ethan. Why the face, she wondered. What could possibly be behind his reaction? "Ms. Crane? Ms. Crane? Are you okay?" a sweet voice asked. Interrupting her musings. Which had begun to stray from the funny look on Luis's face to just how sexy the man looked last night. And he wasn't even dressed to the nines. She'd pay good money to see the man in a tux. Or.She blushed as another image popped into her head. Oh my god, Sheridan, she chastised herself. You only met the guy yesterday. You are in so much trouble girl. "Hmm? Oh! I'm so sorry! Jessica, isn't it?" she said. Offering the young girl in front her a warm smile. Jessica grinned back at her. "Yeah. Good daydream?" she teased. Giggling as Sheridan blushed several shades of red. "Caught me," Sheridan laughed. Her head bowed.  
  
"So." Jessica began. Changing the subject as she took the desk directly in front of Sheridan's. "What's the first thing you want me to do?" she asked brightly. Sheridan smiled at her enthusiasm. "Well," she said. Getting up from her chair and leaning against the desk. "Since it's only the second day of school, there's really nothing for you to do yet. How about you tell me more about yourself? I want to get to know all my students. Especially the girl brave enough to volunteer to be my aide. I am the new kid on the block, after all," she laughed. "Weren't you the slightest bit afraid I'd be like.like." "Mrs. Croweley?" Jessica asked with a shudder. "Yes," Sheridan admitted sheepishly. "Nobody's as mean as Mrs. Croweley," Jessica cringed. "Even Principal Reid's afraid of her." Sheridan giggled at the thought of that giant of a man being afraid of anybody. Jessica joined in her laughter. "Miss Bennett, " Sheridan gasped. Short of breath. "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship."  
  
After they finally calmed down, Jessica told her all about herself. And her family. "Kay's your sister?" Sheridan asked in surprise. "Different as night and day aren't we?" Jessica smiled. "You're telling me. What's going on between her and the boy that follows her around all the time?" Sheridan asked. Lowering her voice and feeling guilty. You're turning into a regular gossip, Sheridan, she told herself. But she was a naturally curious person. And Jessica was more than willing to tell her all the juicy tidbits about the good people in Harmony. "Reese?" Jessica said. Her eyes taking on a dreamy look reminiscent of Theresa. "He adores Kay," she said. Was that jealousy she detected in her voice? "But Kay won't give him the time of day. All she sees is what's on the outside. Not the person on the inside. Reese can be annoying sometimes. Well.most of the time," she amended with a smile. "But he's a good guy. And my sister treats him like dirt," she mumbled under her breath. "She likes someone else," Jessica muttered. Let me guess, Sheridan smiled as it dawned on her. Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald. Remembering how Kay had watched Miguel's every action this morning in class. She kept her thoughts to herself, though. Just enjoying Jessica's company. "Bye, Jessica," she waved . As the young girl walked out of her classroom with the next ring of the bell.  
  
She glanced at her watch with a sigh. Noon. She'd forgotten to eat breakfast this morning, she realized when her stomach rumbled. And she hadn't packed anything either. She locked up her room and shut off the lights. How bad can cafeteria food be? Nothing could top the experience at the Lobster Shack last night. She wrinkled her nose at the selections. Finally deciding on a salad. She carried her tray over to a table at the far end of the building. Okay Sheridan, she told herself. Time to meet some of your fellow teachers. She bit her lip. Resisting the urge to burst into laughter when a young teacher who'd introduced himself as Doug the day before scrambled to his feet. Offering her the seat next to him when there half a dozen free seats closer. She politely declined. Sitting instead by none other than Mrs. Croweley. Questioning her decision when the woman scowled at her darkly. She raised an eyebrow. Then quietly began eating her lunch. Well.attempting to. Somebody help me, she screamed inwardly as Doug droned on. Spouting any stupid thing that came to mind apparently. "Don't you just love the smell of fresh pencils?"  
  
Sheridan nearly choked when the petite redhead beside her whispered, "It's the same thing every year. The man's got an obsession with 'em. Said the exact line to me my first day last year. By the way," she said, "my name's Suzie. I'm right down the hall from you. You really had those kids going in there this morning. Kept me from falling asleep," she divulged. Causing Sheridan to laugh. "I'm Sheridan. Nice to meet you."  
  
They shared a friendly conversation for the remainder of the lunch period. Walking back to their classrooms together. Sheridan slowed her steps when she realized she had a visitor. "Ms. Crane," Theresa gushed. "I wanted to apologize again for last night. Ethan must have been so upset. Oh! And Ms. Hotchkiss," Sheridan looked at her oddly. Ethan? What was she talking about? Gwen was the one with the bulging knot on her head. "It's okay, Theresa," she said. Unlocking her door. "GWEN and Ethan both know it was just an accident." "But the photo shoot," Theresa said. Wringing her hands. "Canceled," Sheridan said with a smile. "Really," she began. "Neither one of them blames you. It's all forgotten." "But still, " Theresa jabbered. "I feel so guilty. That's why," she said dramatically, "I'm inviting you all over to my house for dinner Thursday. Please say yes," she said. Grabbing Sheridan's hands in hers. "I have to do something to make up for last night. Mama feels bad, too. It was her idea," Theresa babbled. "She wants to make it up to Ethan." "I don't know, Theresa," Sheridan hesitated. "But Ms. Crane," Theresa said. Her brown eyes welling up with tears. "I'll never forgive myself for last night. I have to do SOMETHING to make up for it. Please say yes. Please." Sheridan sighed. She didn't want to be responsible for making Theresa cry. And she knew from last night the girl could most definitely could cry. Besides.she'd see Luis again. "Okay," she said. "I'll do my best." Laughing as Theresa nearly crushed her in her embrace. "Oh thank you so much, Ms. Crane!" she squealed exuberantly. Sheridan collapsed in her seat as soon as Theresa practically skipped out of the room. Gwen was going to have her head. Maybe they should wear helmets at the dinner table. She giggled helplessly at that mental image. Then groaned as she thought about Luis. Again. This time in a football uniform. Sheridan! Stop it! But it was useless. She covered her face with her hands. WHAT was she going to do?  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
  
  
"Oh Whit! I cannot wait for Thursday!" Theresa squealed. Jumping up and down in excitement. Whitney shot her a confused glance before lobbing one last ball over the net. "What's so great about Thursday?" she asked distractedly. Catching Chad looking her way. "ETHAN CRANE is having dinner at my house! That's what!" Theresa gushed. "I'm going to dazzle him so much with my wonderful cooking, he's going to fall madly in love with me. And then we're going to run away and get married. And have the most beautiful children. A little boy that looks just like him with blue eyes. A little girl that looks just like yours truly," she grinned. "And I'm going to become the most successful fashion designer in the entire world." Whitney rolled her eyes helplessly. "Whoa! Wait just a minute! You've forgotten several IMPORTANT things, Theresa. The first one being Gwen. She's his girlfriend, Theresa. They've been together a long time. It's not like you can go abracadabra and 'poof' she's gone."  
  
"But Whit. Don't you see? Ethan's going to fall in love with me and dump her like a hot potato. After Thursday, Gwen will be history. You can't fight fate, Whit. And that's what Ethan and I are. FATE. We're each other's destiny," she sighed dreamily. "IF he was your destiny, Theresa, you wouldn't have to go through so much trouble. And it would happen in its own time." Theresa ignored her. Twirling around and around like a silly school girl. "Whoa, girl," Chad said with a grin. "You ain't gonna burst out singing one of those tunes from The Sound of Music are you? Cause that just ain't my style." Whitney hid a smile as Theresa stopped mid-twirl. Nearly crashing to the gym floor and stared at Chad with wide brown eyes. "Name's Chad Harris," Chad said. Offering his hand. Theresa smiled broadly and took it. "Hi, Chad. I'm Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald. Whitney's friend." "I kinda guessed that," he laughed. "No offense, girl, but 'normal' people don't act the way you was doing in front of strangers." Theresa just giggled. "Haven't you ever been in love before?" Whitney piped up. "Don't mind her. She's not really in love. It's more of an obsession," she said. Cutting her eyes back to Theresa. Theresa still had that moony look on her face. Nothing or no one could bring the girl down. "Oh, hush up, Whitney. I AM in love. You're just jealous."  
  
Whitney choked in surprise. "I am most certainly NOT jealous," she huffed. Ignoring the curious glance Chad gave her. "You're delusional. Especially if you think Ethan's GIRLFRIEND is just going to step aside and let you have him. How'd you get him to come anyway? Considering you nearly killed Gwen the other night?" Chad arched a brow in surprise. Holding up his hands and laughing. "Um.maybe I should get back to work," he said. Backing away cautiously. "Whitney!" Theresa yelled in exasperation. "It was an accident. And I asked Ms. Crane, too. She said she'd make sure Ethan comes. AND Gwen," she admitted reluctantly. "BUT remember Whit.it's." "Fate," Whitney cut her off. "Uh huh. Yeah. I get it. Keep telling yourself that, Theresa. You're not doing anyone any favors. You're taking this fate stuff too seriously," Whitney said. Leaving Theresa alone with Chad. And walking across the gym to meet Simone and Kay.  
  
  
  
"What are you two doing here?" Whitney asked them. Looking at Simone suspiciously as she craned her neck around her. A huge grin taking over her entire face when she spotted Chad. Well.it had to be Chad, Whitney thought. Simone NEVER had that reaction when she saw Theresa. "Simone? What are you doing here?" Kay nudged Simone with an elbow. "Ouch! What was that for?" she exclaimed. Rubbing her sore side. And glaring at Kay. "Whitney's wondering what we're doing here, Simone? Why ARE we here?" Kay asked. Dark eyes narrowed. "Oh," Simone said sweetly. "We just came to watch you practice, Whitney." "Why?" Whitney asked suspiciously. "You were never interested in watching me practice before. You don't even like tennis, Simone. What's going on here?" "Nothing," Kay answered for her. "We were just bored. That's all. We don't have to watch your stupid practice anyway. Come on, Simone," she said. Dragging Simone toward Coach Russell's office. "Kay!" Simone hissed. "What'd you do that for? We can't." "We can't what, Simone? Oh, I get it. You're wanting to spy on Chad, aren't you? Simone!"  
  
"Girls. What are you doing here?" T.C. asked. "Need something?" Simone noticed Ms. Crane standing beside her father and said, "Uh.no, Daddy. Just dropping by to say hi before we go to the Book Café to hang out a while." T.C. hugged Simone. "That's my Sugar Bear," he said proudly. "Daddy," Simone blushed in embarrassment. Glancing at Sheridan. "Oh," T.C. Relinquishing his hold. And stepping back. "Hi, Ms. Crane," Simone smiled. "Hi," Kay waved. "Ms. Crane here," T.C. said. Smiling in Sheridan's direction. "Sheridan," he amended, "wants to help out somehow in her spare time as a way to get to know her students better. Why don't you girls show her around while I go talk to Whitney?" "Okay, Daddy," Simone said. Clasping her hands together. "Come on, Ms. Crane," she said. Leading the way outside. "So.how you like it at Harmony High so far?" Simone asked pleasantly as they walked by the athletic fields.  
  
"It's nice," Sheridan smiled. "I think I'm going to like it here. I have some pretty good students. And your sister, Kay, is a great help to me already." "Hmm?" Kay said dazedly. An appreciative smile on her face as she watched Miguel working out on the football field. Muscles rippling and glistening with sweat. Oh my god, she thought to herself. Miguel looks so good. "Kay?" Sheridan asked with a laugh. "Are you still with us?" "I'm sorry," Kay apologized. "I was.I was." "You were looking for me, weren't you, my love?" Reese interrupted. Kissing her sloppily on the cheek. "Well look no more. I'm here," he said with a grin. Pushing his glasses farther back on his nose. "And Charity, too. Oh, please forgive me. I didn't see you, Ms. Crane," Reese blushed. Sheridan smiled back at him. Nerd or not. She thought he was adorable. "That's okay. Hi Charity," she waved at the shy young blond. Whose gaze was also fixed on Miguel. Charity smiled at her graciously. Blushing a bright pink when she realized she'd been caught. "Why don't you two join us?" Sheridan suggested. Simone and Kay are giving me the grand tour." Reese and Charity readily agreed. And it didn't escape Sheridan that Kay was less than pleased. 


	3. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Argh!" Sheridan huffed in frustration. Throwing the red dress over her shoulder as she stomped to the front door. Flinging it open and nearly scaring Ethan and a gun-shy Gwen to death. "Sheridan," Gwen said. Peering out from behind Ethan, "you're not even dressed yet. I thought you said this dinner was at 6:00." "It IS," she grumbled. Stalking back down the hall to her bedroom. "And I have NOTHING to wear." Gwen smacked Ethan on the arm when he rolled his eyes. Muttering "Women and clothes. What's wrong with throwing on the first thing you see? I do it all the time." Gwen smirked at him and gave his appearance the once-over for the third time that night. "I know you do, Darling," she laughed. "What's that supposed to mean?" Ethan yelled as Gwen disappeared down the hall. "Nothing!" she called. Smiling to herself.  
  
"Sheridan," she laughed as she took in the clothes strewn all over the bed, the floor. Practically every available inch of the place. "It looks like World War III in here. It's just dinner. Just a gesture to let Pilar's daughter know I don't hold any grudges," she said. Rubbing the faint bump on her head. "It's not dinner with the President." "I know," Sheridan sighed. Plopping down on the bed and throwing an arm across her eyes. "Wait a minute," Gwen smiled knowingly. "This has something to do with Pilar's son. Luis. The sexy cop." "Gwen!" Sheridan shrieked in disbelief. A smile playing at her lips. "What if Ethan heard you?" "So," Gwen laughed. "I love Ethan, and I'm committed to him. But I'm not dead." Sheridan collapsed in a fit of giggles against the mound of pillows and clothes on her bed. "Here," Gwen said. Holding up a pale lavendar sundress. "This will knock Officer Lopez-Fitzgerald's socks off." "Thank you," Sheridan smiled. Hugging her then running off to the bathroom to put the finishing touches on her make- up.  
  
"I still don't know what the big deal was," Ethan said cluelessly as they pulled into Pilar's driveway. "You look fine." Sheridan ruffled Ethan's hair affectionately and said, "It's all thanks to your wonderful girlfriend here," she said winking at Gwen. "If it were left up to you, who knows what I'd have looked like this evening." "What do you mean if it were left to me? Aunt Sheridan? Is that good or bad?" Ethan asked dumbly as he helped Gwen then Sheridan out of the car. "You decide, Darling," Gwen smiled. Taking his hand as they walked up the walkway. Sheridan leading the way. Sheridan looked back at Gwen. Blue eyes sparkling with barely contained laughter. "Are you ready Gwen? Just remember. Theresa is ACCIDENT-prone. But the girl couldn't purposely hurt a fly." As far as I can tell, Sheridan thought. But she wasn't so sure it was Gwen Theresa was intent on making good with. She had the sneaking suspicion this whole dinner was ALL about Ethan.  
  
She took a deep breath and started to ring the doorbell. But before she could, the door flew open. And there stood a very breathless, beyond giddy Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald. "Ms. Crane!" she gushed. "I'm so glad you could make it. Where's Ethan?" she asked. Standing on tiptoe to look over Sheridan's shoulder. "GWEN and Ethan are right behind me, Theresa," she laughed. Stepping inside. Smiling at Pilar. "Pilar!" she said. Hugging her. "It's so good to see you again. I've missed you so much." Pilar's brown eyes twinkled as the looked Sheridan over. Remembering the little girl she helped raise. "You've grown into a fine young woman," she said with a smile. "Theresita," she said. Noticing Theresa beaming at the confused young man. "Go help your brother in the kitchen." The dreamy look on Theresa's face fell. But she followed her mother's instructions.  
  
"Ms. Gwen," Pilar said quietly. "I'm so sorry about the other night. My Theresita.let's just say." "She's a klutz," a masculine voice interrupted. "It was an accident. She didn't mean anything by it." Sheridan felt her heart beat accelerate, and she could swear it would beat right out of her chest as she turned around at the sound and met his deep brown eyes. Oh god, oh god, she thought. He's even more gorgeous in uniform. "Luis," Pilar said in surprise. Accepting Luis's kiss on the cheek. "I thought you had to work." "Things are real slow down at the station tonight," Luis answered. "Sam let me have the night off. I didn't know we were having guests for dinner," he said. Giving Ethan a funny look. There goes that look again, Sheridan thought. What was up with that?  
  
"I invited them, Luis," Theresa singsonged. Gazing at Ethan with what could only be described as adoration. Fortunately for Theresa, Gwen missed that look. She was too busy smiling up at him herself. "Theresa invited us as an apology for the little 'incident' at the Lobster Shack, and I accepted," Gwen said. "I thought it was very nice of her, and I didn't want her to think I was some terrible witch," Gwen laughed. Ethan smiled at them all. "That's Gwen for you. So considerate of others' feelings. One of the reasons I love her so much." "Oh Ethan. You are one of the sweetest men alive. How did I ever get so lucky?"  
  
Pilar shot Theresa a warning look, and Sheridan snuck a glance at the younger girl. Just in time to catch her rolling her brown eyes, and say, "You ARE the wicked witch, Gwen. You're the only thing standing in the way of FATE. Ethan just thinks he loves you because he hasn't had enough time to fall in love with me," she finished. Mumbling under her breath. Sheridan's blue eyes widened in disbelief. She didn't just hear that, did she? She shook her head to clear her muddled brain and said, "Excuse me, Theresa. Did you just say something?" Theresa smiled at her sweetly. "No, Ms. Crane," she giggled. "You must be hearing things. Did I tell you how much I LOVE your dress?" she asked. Changing the subject. Sheridan decided to let the subject drop for a little while.  
  
"Dinner's ready," Kay said. Peeking around the kitchen door. Waving at Sheridan. Then walking back into the cozy room. "Who's your wacko sister kidding anyway, Miguel? I thought this dinner was her idea. I guess she realized the only thing more dangerous than her and a lobster was her cooking, huh?" she smirked. Wiping her hands off on the apron she wore before pulling it over her head. "It's been interesting, but sitting down at the dinner table with my French teacher isn't my idea of fun. See you tomorrow. Tell Ms. Crane and your brother and mom I said goodbye," she said. Slipping out the back door and disappearing down the street. Miguel was still smiling after her when his mother and their guests walked through the door.  
  
"Hi Miguel," Sheridan smiled. "Something smells wonderful." "It's the enchiladas," Theresa bubbled. "I made them all by MYSELF," she breezed. Luis quirked an eyebrow at her. Since when did Theresa's cooking turn out edible? He shrugged his shoulders at his mother. Pulling out a chair for her. Then doing the same for Sheridan. His hand brushing against her arm as he did so. He breathed in sharply. Forgetting his intentions of staying away from her. Avoiding her because was one of the hated Cranes the moment that little jolt of electricity passed through again at her touch. Just like that night on the wharf. Just like that day in the Book Café. So she's a Crane, he thought. Big deal, he told himself. Momentarily pushing all those other thoughts away as he gazed into her bright blue eyes. He wanted to hate her. But he couldn't. He just couldn't, he thought with a sigh as he gave up the inner battle for the time being and smiled back at her. It was just too hard.  
  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, Theresa," Gwen praised, "those enchiladas were scrumptious. Pilar taught you well." Miguel snickered at the blank look on Theresa's face. Her brown eyes were wide with confusion. She had no idea what Gwen was talking about. She'd been too busy memorizing Ethan's every feature. If Mama had anything to do with it, Miguel was certain this was the closest his sister would ever get to Ethan again. "Mama taught us ALL well," Luis saved. Rising from his seat and taking everyone's plates to the sink. The look on his face when Ms. Crane refused to give up her plate and said "Let me help you with that" was priceless. He watched the pair with interest. Sparks were definitely flying between his brother and Ms. Crane. Luis is done for, he thought with a smile. Watching as she got up from her seat and started helping him clear the table. He turned back around in his seat just in time to catch his mother glaring at his sister. When would Theresa ever learn?  
  
Never, he realized as she bubbled on excitedly to Ethan. Totally leaving Gwen out of the conversation. Not bothering with any pretenses. If Ms. Hotchkiss was half as smart as she seemed to be, she'd help his mother see to it that Ethan stayed miles and miles away from his loopy sister. He loved her. But he couldn't deny she had lost most of her marbles a long time ago. When she started keeping a shrine to the man seated next to her. Miguel studied Ethan curiously. What DID she see in the guy? Or Gwen for that matter? In fact, the more he thought about it.maybe Ethan Crane and his sister were PERFECT for each other. Ethan was more Forrest Gump than Albert Einstein. Miguel shook his head in disbelief when Ethan proudly told them he was a Harvard graduate. A lawyer. A small smile played at the corners of his mother's lips, and he had trouble stifling his laughter. Thank God Theresa came up with one of her bright ideas again. Theresa floated outside. Head in the clouds. Insinuating herself in the middle of Gwen and Ethan when they took a seat on the swingset. Miguel groaned. He had had enough. He said his goodbyes and left for his home away from home. The Bennett house.  
  
"Your sister likes my nephew, doesn't she?" Sheridan asked with a laugh. Gazing at the strange trio outside as she rinsed the plate Luis handed her. "How'd you guess?" Luis smirked. "Yeah," he sighed. "She has a crush on him. It's obvious, isn't it? Well.and forgive me for saying this.your nephew isn't the sharpest tool in the shed." Sheridan laughed out loud then. Her head bowed as she shook helplessly with laughter and gasped, "You aren't the first person to make that observation. But I love him. He's the closest thing I have to a brother." Luis looked at her in slight confusion. "I thought Julian was your brother." "He is," Sheridan said. Staring at him with those blue eyes again. "But there's such an age difference between us. Julian could be my father, for goodness' sakes," she smiled. "That and the fact that we have NOTHING in common kind of keeps us from getting really close, you know." Luis nodded his head in agreement. As far as he could tell, she was right. Brother and sister shared nothing in common but a last name.  
  
"There," she said in satisfaction. Rinsing the last dish. "All done." Luis grinned at her. The more time he spent with her, the more he liked her. "Not quite," he whispered with an amused smile on his handsome face. His brown eyes twinkling. "What?" she asked. Her face growing hot. He was staring at her, and she could kick herself. She was blushing like a schoolgirl. "Do I have something on my face?" she asked nervously as he leaned in closer. And she could feel his breath in tiny puffs on her face. He gave her that cocky grin. Just like the one he gave her when they first met. "Luis," she said breathlessly as he leaned in even closer, and her eyes fluttered shut. Sure he was going to kiss her. And boy did he want to. He stared at her soft lips. More tempted than he had ever been in his life. But.but he couldn't, he thought drawing away at the last minute. He playfully scooped up some bubbles in his hand and wiped some on her cute little nose. Bursting into a fit of laughter when her blue eyes shot open and went as wide as saucers when she saw what he had done. "Now you do," he teased. Ducking when he saw her blue eyes flash and her hands dip into the soapy water.  
  
"Mijo!" Pilar exclaimed in astonishment. "What is going on here?" Theresa beamed at them knowingly. Skipping over to the oven to check on her mystery dessert. Sheridan hid her face in embarrassment and mumbled, "I'm sorry, Pilar. For being so childish." Luis grabbed her by the hand. "It's my fault, Mama. I was just having some fun with Sheridan and got a little carried away," he said. Smiling at her. Pilar shook her head in amusement as she walked back outside to check on Gwen and Ethan. Sheridan got lost in Luis's dark eyes. Totally forgetting Theresa was in the same room. Until she heard her shriek, "Luis! Ms. Crane! We have to get out of here. NOW! I think it's going to." But it was too late. "DIOS MIO!" Pilar cried. "THERESITA! What have you done now!"  
  
  
  
Chapter 13  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hi Ms. Crane," Miguel said sheepishly. Sneaking a glance at her twinkling blue eyes. "How'd your dinner go last night?" he heard Kay whisper teasingly. "Oh, it went," Ms. Crane laughed. "My evening was FAR from boring," she smiled. Miguel cracked up at the smirk Kay sported. Mama's kitchen looked like a disaster area when he walked into it last night. And he still couldn't wipe the image of his chocolate splattered French teacher out of his mind. Kay had cackled gleefully over the phone as he described in painstaking detail the way Theresa had groveled at Ms. Crane's feet. Luis had watched the whole scene in amusement His trademark lazy grin on his lips.  
  
"Kay," Simone asked in trepidation. "WHAT happened last night?" Kay's dark eyes shone with mischief. "Why Simone! You ask that as if you think I had something to do with the explosion that rocked the Lopez-Fitzgerald house last night. Pas moi," she said dramatically. "It was FATE that Theresa's little plan to impress Ethan Crane backfired. I had NOTHING to do with that oozing, sticky mess. Scout's honor," she swore. Simone rolled her eyes when she caught a glimpse of Kay's crossed fingers. "Ugh! Kay Bennett!" she huffed. "You're impossible," she muttered under her breath with a smile.  
  
"Hi Kay," Charity said sweetly. "Simone," she smiled. A genuine smile came over Simone's face as she said 'hi' back to Charity. And they started talking about last night's homework assignment. "Pollyanna," Kay grumbled as she watched Miguel's eyes light up at the sight of her. Ugh, she thought in disgust. I'm getting a cavity. She groaned as the image of Charity all dolled up like Shirley Temple popped into her head. Her blond curls bounced as she sang.oh, she didn't know what she was singing. One of those sappy songs the disgustingly cute moppet was always grinning her way through. She slouched farther in her desk. An unhappy scowl on her face. The girl had only been at Harmony High less than a week. And it was already Charity, Charity, Charity. She wished she'd go back to Candyland where she belonged.  
  
Her eyes widened in horror when Reese proudly produced a handful of pitifully crumpled daisies from behind his back and presented them to her with an oblivious, goofy smile on his face. "For my love," he gushed. Leaning down to plant another one of his sloppy kisses on her cheek. She barely ducked in time. Wishing she could disappear when Reese lost his balance and fell across her desk. "If you wanted a 'real' kiss, why didn't you just say so?" Reese grinned. Closing his eyes and pooching his lips out. Oh god, she blushed in embarrassment as everyone around her laughed raucously. Would someone please buy him a clue? "Thank you God," she whispered when Ms. Crane came to the rescue. Announcing it was time for class to start.  
  
More than an hour later, she stuffed her books in her backpack and fled the room like it was a crime scene. Stomping her foot in anger. Was this God's way of getting her back, she wondered when she ran smack-dab into Theresa, and 'Harmony's Klutz' crashed to the floor. "Nobody move," Theresa yelled. Bringing the entire student body to a halt. "Nobody move!" she shrieked. Frantically snatching at the literally millions of pictures of Ethan Crane that went flying from her binder. "Oh my goodness Whit!" she said. Her voice rising in panic. "I can't find picture number 485! It's gone! Whitney! You have to help me find it. Kay Bennett," she shook, "this is ALL your fault."  
  
This is SO not my day, Kay thought as Theresa pulled her down to her knees. Forcing her to join her and Whitney. Looking like blithering idiots searching for ONE missing picture of Ethan Crane. "You really are loony toons, you know that?" she grumbled at Theresa as Jessica passed by her. Smirking. "Huh?" Theresa asked dazedly. Peeking behind the trash can. "The laughing stock of Harmony High. The Queen of Cluelessness. You know what? Why don't you and Reese get married? You're perfect for each other." "I found it!" Theresa squealed. Clutching the picture to her chest like it was Spanish treasure. "Oh Ethan," she gushed. Planting a big one on the glossy photograph. "I knew FATE wouldn't let me down," she sighed dreamily. Floating down the hall to her next class. Whitney racing after her. "Yeah, she's CRAZY," Kay said to the petite red-headed teacher watching them curiously. "She should come with a warning tattooed on her forehead. BEWARE!"  
  
  
  
Chapter 14  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Argh!" Kay groaned. Sprawling across her twin bed and dropping her French textbook to the floor. "I'm so sick of studying!" "It's not that bad, Kay," Simone said absentmindedly. Munching on an apple. "At least it's not on Friday." "Yeah," Kay agreed. "I can't wait to see Miguel out there on the field," she said with a devilish twinkle in her eyes. "In those tight little pants. Doesn't he." "I don't hear you," Simone chanted. Her hands over her ears. Giggling when Kay pounced on Jessica's bed and tried forcibly removing her hands. "Admit it, Simone. Come on. You know you want to. Don't be embarrassed. You... are... not... alone," Kay said slowly. "No," she laughed. "You're the insane one, Kay Bennett," she gasped. Backing away from her. "Kay.Kay.Kay! Stop it," Simone squealed as Kay advanced on her with a determined look on her face.  
  
"You can't make me! No! No!" she shrieked as Kay grabbed Jessica's pillow and held it up threateningly. "Say it," Kay warned. Simone shook her head defiantly. Grinning broadly. Kay threw the pillow over her shoulder and lunged at Simone. And they landed in a heap on Kay's bed. Eyes widening comically as the bed creaked dangerously beneath them. "Whew," Kay said wiping her brow. "That was clooooooooooooooooosssssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeee!" The bed gave way and crashed to the floor. "Kay!" they heard Mrs. Bennett call in a concerned voice. "Is everything alright?" "Yeah, Mom," Kay yelled. "I was just helping Simone. She's thinking about trying out for the marching band." Simone's entire body quaked with laughter when Mrs. Bennett answered, "Oh, that's nice, honey. Keep up the good work."  
  
"Come on, Simone," Kay said. Rising to her feet and holding out a helping hand. Let's get out of here before the toxic fumes from my mother's kitchen go to our head." Simone giggled and took her hand. "What about the bed, Kay?" she asked. Kay waved her off. "It'll be here when we get back. Simone," she said. "Let's go. I'm in the mood for ice cream." Simone's eyes lit up at the mention of the treat, and she raced Kay for the door. Nearly knocking Jessica down at the head of the stairs. Kay stuck her tongue out at her sister's questioning look and jabbed Simone in the ribs when she caught up to her. "I give Tilly Tattle five seconds. We better get out of here. Quick," she hissed. Slamming the front door on Jessica's "Mom!"  
  
"I can't believe we ran all the way here," Simone whined. Plopping down beside Kay with a sigh. "Kay. Kay?" she repeated. "What are you looking at?" she pouted. Licking at the dripping mess in her hands. "Don't look now," Kay said in a whisper, "but Ms. Crane and Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald are giving flirty teens like us a bad name." "What?" Simone asked with interest. "Where?" She craned her neck in the direction Kay indicated. Yelping when Kay pinched her on the arm. "I told you not to look now. Oh god," she groaned. "She saw us. Thanks Simone. Now she's coming over here to grill us about our reasons for not being at home studying like we should," Kay said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Hi girls," Sheridan said cheerfully. Sneaking a glance back at Luis. Kay followed her line of sight. Laughing at the look on Luis's face. These two had it bad. Very bad. She didn't know why they didn't just admit it and go for it. "You know, Ms. Crane," she said in a teasing voice. "I think Luis kinda likes you." A brilliant smile lit up the older woman's face as she looked over at Luis uncertainly, and he smiled back at her. "I.I'm not really sure," she said softly. "Maybe he's just a real nice guy. I'm sure he doesn't feel the same way.Oh, I can't believe I said that," she said sheepishly. Cute, Kay thought. She's blushing. "Aha! I knew it. You DO like Miguel's brother."  
  
"Why don't you just ask him out?" Simone asked curiously. Yeah, Sheridan, her brain screamed. Come on. Do it. You know you want to. "Just do it," Kay advised with a smile. A happy French teacher could only help her. Besides.they DID make a cute couple. Sheridan watched Luis with a wistful expression on her face. Why not, she thought to herself. What could it hurt? They'd been tap-dancing around each other for weeks now. "Okay," she breathed. A nervous smile on her face as she rose to her feet. Okay, Sheridan. You can do this. Just breathe. In. Out. Calm down. You've asked lots of guys out before. Luis is no different. Oh yeah, the annoying voice in her head jeered. If you believe that, Ethan's going to be President someday. She couldn't help the slight laugh that escaped her lips at that one. Her feet felt like lead as she walked slowly over to where Luis stood. She took a deep breath. Willing her heart to stop hammering in her chest and said, "Luis?"  
  
  
  
Chapter 15  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Luis?" Sheridan breathed. Barely above a whisper. "Yes, Sheridan," Luis smiled. Reaching forward with his hand and gently raising her chin. So he could look into her blue eyes. "Luis," Sheridan repeated. Wringing her hands nervously. "I was wondering.I was.Would you.Nevermind," she rushed. Turning to go. Gasping in surprise when he stopped her with a hand on her arm. "Just spit it out, Sheridan," he laughed. "Come on. It can't be that bad," he said. His dark eyes smiling at her. Sheridan flashed him a nervous smile. She looked down at his hand where it rested on her bare arm and chewed on her bottom lip.  
  
Oh Luis. If you only knew the thoughts running through my head right now. If he didn't move his hand, she was going to grab him and kiss the living daylights out of him. Luis followed her gaze. Embarrassed when he realized he hadn't let go of her yet. "Sorry," he said quietly. Keeping his hands to himself. Damn, Sheridan thought. Shutting her eyes. Her arm was STILL tingling from his touch. "Sheridan? Sheridan? Are you okay?" Luis asked in concern. And Sheridan's eyes shot open when she felt him tuck a strand back behind her ear. "I was wondering if you'd like to." "MS. CRANE! LOOK OUT!"  
  
It happened so fast, they didn't have time to think. And just like that Sheridan found herself staring down into Luis's dark eyes. Breathless. Speechless. "All you had to do is ask," Luis chuckled. Running his hands up and down her arms. "I didn't take you for the type that threw herself at men, Sheridan," he teased. "I'm not," she huffed. Finally finding her voice. "Somebody screamed, and I.I never meant to fall on top of you, Luis," she said. Her cheeks burning hot.  
  
"Ms. Crane! Are you alright? I am SO sorry. I don't know what happened," Theresa babbled. Nearly falling on top of Sheridan trying to pull her to her feet. "Theresa," Luis groaned. His eyes taking in the skates on her feet. "Should I even ask?" he muttered under his breath. Climbing to his feet and reaching out a steadying hand for his sister. "It's a long.whoa!" she squealed. Her legs starting to fly out from under her again. "Long story," she finished. Grabbing onto Luis for support. Sheridan hid her smile as Luis rolled his eyes and said, "Theresa. Get those things off before you kill somebody."  
  
"Ain't that the truth," Kay smirked. "Kay," Simone scolded. Smiling despite herself. "Come on," she said. Tugging Kay by the arm. "We need to get back to your house. And studying," she sighed. "Excuses, excuses. You just want to be out of harm's way when Theresa gets rolling again. Can't say I blame you," Kay laughed. Throwing the rest of her sundae in the trash. "Bye Ms. Crane," they waved. Passing Sheridan and Luis. And Theresa. "Bye Ms. Airhead America," Kay mumbled under her breath as Theresa smiled at her cluelessly. Tottering on her feet.  
  
"I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" Theresa asked. "As a matter of fact..." Luis began. "No. No, you didn't," Sheridan answered. Chicken! You might as well be walking around with one of those ridiculous chicken suits on, girl. Was that disappointment in Luis's dark eyes? She didn't know. But her heart leapt at the mere possibility. "I guess not," Luis said softly. Giving her a funny look. And she had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from taking it all back and making a fool of herself right then and there.  
  
She was saved with the arrival of Jenn and Lisa. Two girls from the cheer squad. "Oh my goodness! Ms. Crane!" Jenn said. In a panic-filled voice. "We've been looking for you everywhere." "It's an emergency," Lisa cried. "This lunatic came flying out of nowhere. Shrieking like a banshee on skates. And Amy...it was so awful, Ms. Crane. Amy had to jump into the bushes to get out of the way. She sprained her ankle, Ms. Crane," Jenn whined. "We can't do the pyramid without her. There's no one else light enough."  
  
"You just have to help us," Lisa begged. "Please. We need someone that knows all the cheers, too. There isn't time for her to learn them all by Friday." Theresa listened. The smile on her face growing by the minute. Visions of wowing Ethan dancing in her head. She was so sure he'd be proud. "I know the PERFECT person to help you," she squealed excitedly. "Who?" Sheridan, Lisa, and Jenn said in unison. "ME! Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald at your service. I know ALL the cheers. Plus, I'm very light on my feet," she bubbled. Letting go of Luis. And in the process falling flat on her behind. "Ouch!" 


	4. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, Whit! Isn't this exciting?" Theresa squealed. Chattering on without giving Whitney a chance to answer. "Oh my goodness! I think I see Mr. and Mrs. Crane!" she gushed. Bouncing up and down. "Theresa. Honey. Calm down. It's no big deal." "No big deal. No big deal," Theresa said enthusiastically. "The Cranes have NEVER came to a Harmony High football game. It is SO such a big deal, Whit. They came to watch me. I know it. Isn't that wonderful, Whitney?" Theresa asked with stars in her eyes. Whitney counted to ten before she opened her mouth. Sometimes her best friend was just TOO much. "Theresa. What makes you think they came to watch you? They don't even know you. They probably came to support Ms. Crane. Julian Crane is her brother, after all." "Of course," she babbled. "Ms. Crane told them all about me. And Mama works at the Mansion. Face it, Whit. They came to see me. Where's Ethan? I was sure he'd come to cheer me on," she said. Pushing Whitney aside to scan the rapidly growing crowd for the young Crane heir. "You don't think he got hurt, do you Whitney?" she asked in a panicked voice when he was nowhere to be found. "There's Ms. Crane. I HAVE to find out if he's okay," she said. Whitney had to laugh at the 'deer in the headlights' look Ms. Crane got when she spied Theresa coming her way.  
  
"Is she always that.hyper?" a male voice asked beside her. Whitney turned her head slowly and a smile blossomed on her face before she could stop it when she looked into Chad's amused eyes. "Yeah," she laughed. Chad chuckled. Watching Theresa talking animatedly with Ms. Crane. "Man. She's like one of those wind-up toys." Whitney just smiled. Wind-up toys were fun at first. But sooner or later, you wanted to scream for relief. Rip the batteries out. Theresa didn't have batteries. Only an over-active imagination that NEVER quit. Besides.she loved the girl. She was wacky. A dreamer. Her best friend. "Hi Chad!" Theresa bubbled. "Ms. Crane said he's coming. He might be late. Because he has to pick up Gwitch from the airport," she finished. Mumbling under her breath. "What did you just say?" Chad asked. Not sure if he had heard her right. Gwitch? What kind of a name was that? "He has to pick Gwen up from the airport," Theresa replied sweetly. "Oh," Chad laughed. "For a minute there.I thought you said.," he paused. He HAD to be wrong. Just those long hours you've put in this week for Coach Russell getting the best of you, Man. Now you're hearing things. "Nevermind, Theresa. I don't know what's wrong with me. Sorry 'bout that. Listen. Have to cut out now. See you fine ladies later," he said. Winking at Whitney. "Whitney," Theresa teased. "Looks like somebody's got an admirer." "Oh, shut up," Whitney muttered. "Theresa. You better go. Lisa and Jenn don't look too happy." Theresa threw her arms around Whitney's neck. "Wish me luck." "Luck!" Whitney called with a smile as Theresa bounded off to join the rest of the squad. You're definitely going to need it.  
  
Whitney smiled and waved at her mother and Mr. and Mrs. Bennett. She was not going to sit by her mother. How embarrassing would that be? She sighed in relief when she spotted Simone. Then groaned inwardly upon seeing Kay. The girl never let up on the sarcasm. And she certainly wasn't Theresa's biggest fan. Although.she had to admit.Kay had her points. Kay looked at her suspiciously as she ascended the steps toward them. Great, she thought to herself. The Theresa-bashing police. Oh well. She was sure she wouldn't give Theresa much thought tonight. She'd be much too busy staring at Miguel's."Kay," Simone giggled. "Look. There comes the band. I think I see Reese." Kay burst out laughing when she saw Reese trip under the weight of the ridiculous tuba he carried. Toppling some of his fellow band members like dominoes. "I'm telling you, Simone," she gasped. "Him and Theresa are perfect for each other. Absolutely perfect." Whitney glared at her and turned her head. Hiding her smile. Kay just rolled her eyes and whispered in Simone's ear. "Why did the Ice Princess have to sit by us?" Simone opened her mouth to answer. But stopped when they heard the announcer ask everyone to stand up for the National Anthem.  
  
Sheridan sang softly to the music. Her hand over her heart. A smile on her face. It felt good to be here. For the first time.Harmony seemed like home. The music ended, and she jumped when she heard a familiar voice say, "You have a beautiful voice." Among your many attributes, Luis thought to himself as he gave the woman before him an appreciative look. Sheridan blushed. Looking down rather shyly. Cursing his effect on her. Sheridan Crane. You are anything BUT demure. Look at him. L-O-O-K at him. The man's devastatingly handsome and drop dead sexy. But he isn't going to bite. She laughed softly. Raising her blue eyes to meet his gaze. "That's better," Luis teased. His dark eyes shining. "Do you mind if I sit by you?" he asked. Taking a seat without waiting for her answer. "No," she laughed. "Go ahead. Be my guest." "Something's been bothering me since our little conversation a couple of days ago," Luis said. Looking straight ahead. "I got the sneaking suspicion you were trying to ask me something. What were you trying to ask me, Sheridan?" he said point-blank. Staring into her eyes once more. "What makes you think I was trying to ask you something, Luis?" Sheridan balked. Chewing on her bottom lip nervously. Luis just grinned at her. "I think," he said. Picking up her hand and tracing the lines of her palm. Delighting in the way she shivered when he touched her. "I think you would have asked me out if it weren't for Theresa's impeccable timing. So.am I right?" he asked. "You sure put a girl on the spot, don't you Luis?" Sheridan whispered in embarrassment. And the only word Luis could think of to describe her at that moment was adorable. The woman was adorable. "Let me save you the trouble. Yes, Luis," he said in an imitation of her voice that had her giggling helplessly. "I want to go out with you. Tomorrow night sounds fabulous. Give me a call," he finished with a grin. "What do you say, Sheridan?" "Guess I'll see you tomorrow," she smiled.  
  
"Would you look at that?" Julian huffed in disgust. "My sister and Officer Low-Life Fitzgerald. Honestly. I knew Sheridan had horrible taste in men. But this is preposterous." "Shut up, Julian," Ivy hissed. "They make a cute couple," she smiled when she caught sight of Sam. Looking handsome as ever. "I'm hungry," she said. "I think I'll go get something to eat. Do you want anything?" she asked as an afterthought. Already walking up the steps toward the concession stand. In Sam's direction. "I didn't want anything anyway," Julian grumbled. Glancing around at his surroundings snootily. "What a dump," he muttered. "But.maybe it's not so bad, after all," he grinned. Thank you, he thought to himself. There is a God. He picked up Ivy's mini-binoculars and zoomed in for a closer look at the cheerleaders. "Delectable. Simply delectable," he smiled. Licking his lips. He focused them in on the delicious young dish at the top. Something about her dark hair and eyes seemed familiar. Oh god, he thought as she waved frantically from the top of the rather high pyramid. It looked like she was saying.he could swear she was calling out Ethan's name. He jerked the binoculars back from his face and blinked. Certain he was seeing things. Good God in Heaven, he thought. Cringing as the girl wobbled. The whole event seemed to happen in slow-motion as the girls underneath the exuberant young brunette lost the battle. He covered his eyes. Unable to look. And screamed like a girl.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 17  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sheridan took a deep breath and raised her hand. Ready to knock. Wouldn't Theresa be surprised, she thought with a smile. Glancing behind her at Ethan shuffling back and forth on his feet nervously. A bouquet of yellow roses in his hands. "I still don't understand why Gwen couldn't come," Ethan grumbled. "THIS was all her idea, after all." Sheridan knew why. Gwen was no dummy. It was painfully clear to her and everyone else-EXCEPT ETHAN- that Theresa was absolutely bonkers over Ethan. What better way to cheer her up after last night than have her crush deliver her a beautiful bouquet of flowers, she had told Sheridan. "Ethan," she warned. Rapping on the door. Sometimes her nephew was so childlike she had to wonder.  
  
"Sheridan," Luis grinned. "A few hours early for our date tonight, aren't you?" he teased. His brown eyes sparkling with amusement. She laughed softly. Pulling Ethan forward by the arm. "WE'RE here to visit Theresa. Wish her a speedy recovery." "Oh," Luis said. The smile on his face diminishing somewhat when he laid eyes on Ethan. "Come in," he said. Stepping back to let them pass. "Hi Kay!" Sheridan said brightly. Spotting the younger girl on the sofa. Right next to Miguel. "Miguel," she smiled. Kay's eyes widened when she saw Ethan behind Sheridan. "Kay," Luis said. "Why don't you go tell Theresa she has visitors." "Um.okay," Kay replied. Leaving them.  
  
Kay knocked softly on Theresa's bedroom door. "Who is it?" Theresa called weakly. Kay rolled her eyes. Theresita was milking this broken arm thing for all it was worth. She was sure Miguel and Luis would want to kill her before the six weeks were over. She pushed the door open without answering. Taking great pleasure in Theresa's high-pitched scream of surprise and useless efforts to hide her face with her pillow. Biting her lip to the point of pain to keep from laughing at the vision in front of her. More like a nightmare. Theresa just could not live without her make-up. Especially that purple eyeshadow, Kay thought. Shuddering. She was way scarier than ANY Halloween mask--half her face was covered with zigzags of make-up and half wasn't.  
  
"Oh, Kay," Theresa said. Flapping her cast-covered right arm in the air awkwardly. "Thank goodness it's ONLY you," she sighed in relief. Well, I love you, too, Barbie, Kay thought as an idea began to slowly to take form. "Theresa," she said. Voice dripping with false sweetness. "Whitney's here to see you." Theresa thanked her and waved her out of the room. "Good," she said. Looking down at the Power Puff girls pj's and fuzzy hot pink slippers on her feet. "I wouldn't want anyone else to see me like this," she whispered. Easing herself back against the soft pillows on her bed. Arranging her face into one of her best 'poor, poor pitiful me' expressions. She went with version number 25 for this particular visit. Whit had already seen all her best stuff.  
  
"She's waiting anxiously for you guys," Kay smirked. Luis cast her a suspicious look. She was too much like her uncle Hank for her own good. No one could miss the devilish glint in her eyes. Unless they were dumb as dirt, he thought with a chuckle as Sheridan pushed Ethan forward with a few carefully chosen words of encouragement. Arching a slender brow at Kay and Miguel. Kay grinned back at Sheridan. But Miguel couldn't meet her eyes. They were up to something. He was sure of it.  
  
Ethan trudged slowly down the hall to Theresa's bedroom. The yellow roses clutched in his hands. He raised his hand to knock on the slightly ajar door but paused when a breathy voice said, "Come on in, Whit. The door's open." What?!?! Whit? Who was Whit? The door creaked as he pushed it open and stepped inside. "Whit," Theresa huffed. "What's taking you so long? Are you going to stand outside my door all day?" Theresa said. Throwing her legs over the side of her bed and grabbing her stuffed teddy bear E.J. off the floor. He must have fallen off the bed last night. It wasn't easy holding on to things with one arm, she thought. She put him back on top of her dresser. Right next to her collection of Fairy Tale barbies. Making a mental note to look for Cinderella next time she and Whitney went to the mall. "Whitney," she whined. Whirling around. And coming face to face with none other than Ethan Crane. This cannot be happening, she thought. Before her eyes rolled back in her head, and she hit the floor with a thud.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 18  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you, Eve," Luis said. Showing Eve to the door. "It's wonderful of you to do this." "No problem, Luis," Eve smiled. "Just tell Theresa to take it easy. Oh.and Sheridan," she laughed. "Ethan will be okay, too." Sheridan bit her lip to keep from smiling. She still couldn't believe they'd found both Ethan and Theresa out cold on Theresa's bedroom floor. Although.she could imagine why Ethan might have been scared out of his few wits. Now they both sported matching bumps on the head. Maybe Theresa WAS on to something. Maybe.just maybe.it was FATE. Not that she'd ever admit it, though. She needed to have a little talk with Gwen. God only knew the reason why she loved Ethan so much. It certainly wasn't his brain power. She, on the other hand, was stuck with him. He was family. A complete dufus. But a lovable one.  
  
Luis shut the door with a sigh. Leaning back against it and smiling at her. She returned the smile. Her blue eyes twinkling with amusement. Who said Harmony was boring? Theresa certainly livened things up a bit with all her spills and falls. "No offense, Ms. Crane," Kay grumbled. Carrying Theresa's lunch tray toward the kitchen. "But Dim Bulb and The Mental Case are made for each other." Sheridan and Luis burst into helpless laughter. "Luis," Sheridan gasped breathlessly. "I think maybe I should get out of here before disaster strikes again." Luis grinned at her and opened the front door with a flourish. "What do you say we ditch this place, m'lovely?" Sheridan flashed a brilliant smile at him as she swept by. "Best idea I've heard all day. Kay and Miguel can help Whitney nurse Theresa and Ethan back to health. I'll even give them extra-credit points on their next exam. They deserve it," she laughed. "Hey!" Kay shouted after them. "You do know you're putting our lives in danger, don't you?" she yelled. Crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
"Whew!" Sheridan whistled. Wiping her hand across her brow. "We made it. Where to, Officer? I take it this is an early beginning to our date." Luis grinned at her. "The Harmony Youth Center. I have a few things to check on first. Then, Ms. Crane, I'll show you a night on the town you'll never forget," he said. Gazing into her eyes as he placed a kiss to her hand. Neither moved for several moments. Just staring at one another. "Sheridan," Luis teased. "Take a picture. It'll last longer." Sheridan blushed in embarrassment and turned the key in the ignition. You'll pay for that, Lopez-Fitzgerald. I just haven't figured out how yet, she thought as she caught him watching her with that knee-knocking smile of his out of the corner of her eyes.  
  
"Luis, Buddy," a rather vertically challenged man with brown hair said. "What are you doing here? I thought you had a hot date tonight," he said. Winking at her. He could be Joey Tribioni's long lost cousin, she decided. As he gave her a very open admiring look. "Um, Hank. Buddy," Luis said. Slapping him on the shoulder in amusement. "This is Sheridan Crane, Hank. The 'hot date' you're talking about," he said. Laughing at Hank's expression. "Oh my god! I'm so.I didn't know.damn, Luis. Why didn't you tell me the 'hot date' really was a HOT DATE?" he grinned stupidly. Sheridan laughed softly. She liked him. "Forgive my friend, here, Sheridan. Hank's always been known to speak his mind. I'll be right back," he said. Casting a warning glance Hank's way. "Wow!" Hank said after Luis had gone. "Wow," he repeated. "Luis with a Crane. I never would have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. You must be pretty special, Sheridan. Luis has hated the Cranes for as long as I can remember. Yeah.always held a grudge against them.wanted to make them pay."  
  
He continued on. Oblivious to the stricken look on Sheridan's face. But Sheridan wasn't listening. She'd quit listening the moment she heard Luis and hates the Cranes in the same sentence. He hated her family. Wanted to make them pay. For what, she wondered as her heart sank somewhere down to her knees. Was it all an act? Was he using her for his own gain? Tears burned her eyes, and she blinked furiously. Trying to keep them at bay. This was all a nightmare. A horrible nightmare. She liked him. REALLY liked him. Why hadn't he told her he hated her family? Been up front with her. "Sheridan? Sheridan? Did you hear me?" Hank asked. His hand on her arm made her jump. "I'm sorry, Hank. I.I have to go. Tell Luis I wasn't feeling well. And I'll see him tomorrow," she said. Rushing out the door. "All finished," Luis said. Coming out of his office. "Hey Hank," he said in confusion. "Where'd Sheridan go?" "Beats me," Hank answered with a shrug of his shoulders. "Said she wasn't feeling too well. And that she'd see you tomorrow. It was weird, Buddy. She had this really strange look on her face when I said something about you hating her family."  
  
"WHAT?!?! Luis yelled. Groaning when he realized how hurt she must have been. "Hank.why'd you go and do that?" "I didn't know," he apologized. But Luis was already out the door. Racing after Sheridan. "Sheridan! Sheridan!" he yelled. Running across the parking lot after her. She ignored him. Getting into her car and slamming the door shut in his face. "Sheridan! Listen to me. Please," he begged. "I know it sounded bad. But you don't have the whole story. Give me the benefit of the doubt. Please," he said. Sighing in relief when her blue eyes softened, and she unlocked the door. "You have a lot of explaining to do," she said in a hurt voice. Refusing to meet his eyes. "I know," Luis said quietly. All bravado, all teasing gone from his voice. "Can we go someplace private? I want this to just be between us." "Okay."  
  
"I'm waiting," she said. As she killed the ignition. Luis opened his car door. Stepping out onto the sand. Walking over to her side of the car and opening her door for her. Holding out his hand. He was rewarded by the feeling of her smaller hand in his, and he exhaled in relief. At least he knew she didn't totally hate him. "What Hank said was true," he said quietly. When they stood at the shore's edge. The waves lapping at their feet. "I have hated your family for a long time, Sheridan. I still don't think highly of them," he said. Tipping her chin up with his fingers. "But.that doesn't change the way I feel about you. Please. Believe me when I say this. I really like you," he said. A smile lighting up his handsome features. "At first I tried to fight it. But then I realized how silly I was being. You're a wonderful person, Sheridan Crane," he said seriously. "And I want to get to know you better," he smiled. "Much better," he revealed. Grinning at her broadly. "I've only known you for a few weeks. But I think you're amazing. Don't let a stupid comment stand in our way," he pleaded. "Please," he pouted. Giving her his best puppy dog face.  
  
She was powerless to resist him. She felt in her heart that he was being straight with her. Plus, she really, really liked him, too. Very much so. The tiniest of smiles began to blossom on her face. And the sparkle returned to her eyes. "I don't know," she said slowly. Watching as his face fell. "But I might be persuaded. Maybe you can make it up to me," she said. Laughter tinging her voice. "But first.you'll have to catch me," she said with a smile. And Luis watched in amusement as she took off flying down the beachside. She giggled as he caught up to her and threw her over his shoulder. "Luis! No! Don't you dare!" she squealed as he walked out into the waves. Holding her loosely in his arms. "Catch you? Catch you? Now that I caught you, just what am I going to do with you?" he teased. Laughing as she sputtered when the waves' spray hit her in the face. "Luis! The water's cold," she cried. "Aww," he mocked.  
  
"Is that right?" he said. Loosening his grip and letting her slip a little. "Luis!" she shrieked as he lost his footing.  
  
"Argh! I'm going to get you back for this," she shivered. Splashing him in the face when they come back up. Gasping for air. He grabbed her close. Pulling her against him. "Not before I do this," he whispered. And all thoughts of revenge flew out of Sheridan's mind as he kissed her senseless. And the funny thing was.she wasn't even cold anymore.  
  
  
  
Chapter 19  
  
  
  
  
  
Luis tangled his hands in Sheridan's wet hair. Angling his mouth over hers. Grinning against her lips at her soft moan of pleasure. He pulled back. To look at her. "Still want to get me back," he whispered. "Because I know the perfect way you can do it," he teased. Tracing her swollen lips lightly with his thumb. "Wow," he laughed. "The lady's speechless." And so was he. When she opened those amazing blue eyes and stared at him. A breathtaking smile taking over her entire face as she shakily said, "That was.where'd you.oh my god." "Ditto," Luis smirked. Leaning forward and capturing her lips with his once more. And Sheridan clung to him as he kissed her even more deeply than before. They broke apart. Breathless. "Luis." she gasped. Her blue eyes sparkling. "Ever hear of a simple kiss on the cheek? Moving a little fast there, Officer," she laughed as he molded her body to his. Again. Running his hands up and down her back. She shivered. And suddenly he remembered where they were. What they had left behind. "We better get back before Kay calls 9-1-1," he whispered. Twining his fingers with hers and tugging her forward. "Yeah. We better," she said softly.  
  
The drive back to the Lopez-Fitzgerald house was filled with silence and meaningful, stolen glances at each other. Sheridan didn't know how she found the strength to keep from pulling over on the side of the road and mauling the man. Especially when he kept giving her that sexy grin of his. "We're here," she announced. Instantly feeling silly for saying such an inane thing. Of course, Luis knows we're here. He lives here. Deep breath. Calm those hormones of yours down, girl. She let out a tiny squeak of surprise when her car door opened, and there stood Luis. She slipped her hand in his. Praying he couldn't hear the way her heart was pounding from the simple gesture.  
  
"Welcome to Hell," Kay muttered. Pulling the door open before Luis could lay a hand on the knob. "Sorry I can't stick around, Ms. Crane. And find out exactly what happened," she said with a suspicious smile. Looking them both up and down from head to toe. "But I've had enough of this freak show. Thank you very much," she said. Passing by with a wave of her hand. A camera dangling from around her neck.  
  
Sheridan laughed. A puzzled smile on her face. "Hell, huh? It can't be THAT bad." "Let's go find out," Luis suggested. Leading the way to Theresa's bedroom. Muffled laughter could be heard from inside. "Shh," he said. A finger to his lips as he eased the door open. And peeked inside. "What?" Sheridan whispered. Seeing his wide brown eyes dancing with humor. "You have to see it to believe it," Luis chuckled. "Ethan Crane!" Sheridan shrieked in disbelief. "What is going on here?" Miguel shook with laughter in the corner, and Whitney had her arms crossed. Her foot tapping in irritation. "Luis!" Theresa squealed. Her dark brown eyes glassy and bright. "Come in. You and Ms. Crane can join in on the fun. Right, Ethan?" she giggled. Her mascara brush poised in the air. "Yeah, Aunt Sweridun," Ethan slurred. With a dopy smile. "I feel swo bad for teasing you," he said. "Dwess up's not dumb. It's fun. Isn't it, Twesa?" "Man," Luis laughed. "Poor guy's never going to live this down. What did your mother give them, Whitney?" Whitney just shrugged her shoulders. "Ethan," Sheridan sighed. Seeing his brightly painted red toenails. "Dear nephew of mine. You should be SO thankful no one in this room has a cam.oh god," she groaned. Covering her face with her hands. Remembering the camera around Kay's neck. She couldn't help but laugh. The girl was PRICELESS. "Wouldn't the tabloids love those pictures?" she mused.  
  
Later.after she had successfully coaxed Ethan back into his OWN clothes and wiped his face clear of ALL traces of make-up.she stood at Luis's front door. Ready to leave. Disappointment gracing her features as she eavesdropped on his conversation with Sam Bennett. The Chief of Police. He wouldn't make their date tonight, it seemed. He was being called into work. And she knew how much the money meant to his family so she wouldn't try to convince him otherwise. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "That's okay," she said softly. "Another time, maybe," she said with a hopeful smile. "Definitely another time," he grinned. Taking her hand in his and playing with the ring on her finger. "I promise it'll be worth the wait," he boasted. And she smiled at him. Only he could get away with that statement, she thought. Any other man she would have labeled arrogant. "It better," she teased. Her blue eyes dancing. She would have kissed him right then and there had Whitney and Miguel not been watching. With much interest she might add. "Come on, Ethan," she said. Taking his hand and nudging him out the front door.  
  
"WAIT!" a voice that could only belong to Theresa yelled frantically. "Here," she said. Proudly presenting Ethan with.a teddy bear?!?! Sheridan rolled her eyes before she could stop herself. Her twenty-four-year-old nephew. A graduate of Harvard Law School. With a teddy bear. She wouldn't have been at all surprised if Theresa slipped him a note that said "Do you like me? Check yes or no" next. "Bye, Ethan," Theresa gushed dreamily. "I know you'll take the best care of E.J. I named him after y." Luis shut her up with a hand over her mouth. "I think it's best if you got Ethan home and into bed. He looks a little green around the gills," he said with a nod of his head. As if to prove his point.Ethan grabbed his head with his hands and in a weak voice said, "I'm getting a l'il dizzy, Aunt Sweridun. Take me home. Pwease." "Like I said," Luis chuckled. "The poor guy's never going to live it down." Especially not if Kay had anything to do about it, Sheridan thought with a smile. Ethan wouldn't be forgetting this 'experience' any time soon.  
  
  
  
Chapter 20  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kay Bennett! What on earth are you doing wearing that sweater? Don't tell me you're cold," Simone said. Kay just laughed at her. "No, I'm not cold, Simone. This is all part of the plan I told you about. Over the phone. Oh forget it. You've been spending WAY too much time at my house. I think my parents are rubbing off on you." "Huh?" Simone asked. Looking at her best friend curiously. It's true. She HAS been hanging around my house too much. I'm the only smart person in my family. And Harmony IS the Twilight Zone. Come to think of it.her dad kind of reminded her of the Scarecrow in the Wizard of Oz. She giggled at the thought. What would that make Mom, she wondered. The Cowardly Lion? Nah. More like Betty Crocker on crack. "What's so funny Kay?" Simone asked in exasperation. "Nothing," Kay sighed. Absolutely nothing. Today was going to be perfect. Just perfect. She could feel it in her bones. Well.except for one tiny detail. Where was Miguel?  
  
A gigantic smile lit up her face when he stepped inside the room just seconds later. But then Luis followed behind him. And she had to rub her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things. "Simone," she hissed. "What's Luis doing here?" "I dunno," Simone shrugged. "Looks like Ms. Crane doesn't either," Kay smirked. Totally enjoying how flustered their French teacher got when she saw Miguel's brother. Then she remembered the way they looked yesterday. Clingy, wet clothes and guilty smiles. Something was definitely going on there. "Uh oh. Trouble in paradise," she muttered. As Ms. Crane ushered Luis outside into the hall. Oh to be a fly on that wall. "Miguel," she heard Reese say. "What's your brother doing here?" "You know that little lecture we get on safety every year?" Miguel asked. "Yeah. Why?" Reese asked. Pushing his glasses back on his nose. "Luis got drafted for it this time." Oh great, Kay thought in disgust. When Ms. Crane came back inside. With Luis. And about twenty other students. Including the Lethal Weapon and the Ice Princess. What good was Theresa with one arm? The girl was actually scarier that way.  
  
No, no, no, no!!!! Go away, she pleaded as Theresa neared her desk. I don't want you. Nobody ever listened to her anyway. Life was so NOT fair. Theresa wedged herself in the seat beside Kay. And she had to duck to avoid being knocked out cold by that hideous piece of plaster on Theresa's arm. She stared in morbid fascination as the various versions of Ethan Crane's name scrawled on the cast. One signature the real deal. Surrounded by a heart. Gag me, she thought. Glancing up to meet Theresa's face. Good lord. The girl looked like she had a hang-over. She stuck her tongue out at Whitney when she saw her glaring back at her. Whitney could shove that tennis racket."Ahem," she heard Ms. Crane clear her throat. "There will be NO regular class today. Instead.Officer Lopez-Fitzgerald," she said with a nervous smile cast in Luis's direction, "is here to teach you a few tips that can save lives. Luis.um, Officer."  
  
Theresa giggled. Turning to her to whisper, "It's FATE. Luis and Ms. Crane are made for each other. Maybe they'll invite you to the wedding, Kay," she sighed. Shifting in the desk and elbowing Kay in the ribs. HARD. Simone turned around in her seat when she heard a low growling noise. Glaring at her. "Kay," she hissed. "Okay," Luis said. Clapping his hands together. "I need a volunteer to help me. Any takers?" he asked. With a rather sexy grin, Kay had to admit. Hmm. Maybe she should just forget about Miguel and go after Luis. Before the words were even out of Luis's mouth.more than 75% of the girls in the room had raised their hands. Luis laughed nervously. Looking to Ms. Crane for help. And finding it. "I'll help," she said softly. And damn if they didn't both blush in embarrassment as Luis placed his arms around Ms. Crane. Demonstrating the heimlech maneuver. The entire class watched. Fascinated. This was better than HBO.  
  
"Um.any questions?" Luis practically stuttered. Finally looking somewhere besides Ms. Crane's eyes. Kay rolled her eyes as Reese's hand automatically shot up. "Actually," Reese began. In true smart-aleck fashion. "You're doing it all wrong, Officer. Kay. If you might help me demonstrate," Reese said. Getting to his feet. Not on your life, she thought. But for once.God bless her.Theresa actually saved the day for her. Volunteering to help Reese out. She just knew Ms. Crane would report ALL to Ethan. After all, she reasoned. She was certain they talked about her all the time. Especially after the wonderful fun they had together yesterday. Too bad she forgot one tiny little detail, Kay thought. As the wad of bubblegum she'd been smacking on the entire morning-to her extreme irritation-shot out of her mouth and across the room. Hitting Charity square in the face. Go Theresa, she thought. Maybe you're not USELESS.  
  
After Theresa had apologized profusely, Luis took over again. She looked around the room. All the girls were drooling-typical, and all the guys were snoring. That is until they heard the magic words. I know he's not. He is so NOT going to teach us how to do.oh my god, he IS. "Yeah," she heard one of the guys behind her leer. "Now this is good. Mouth to mouth." Boy was he wrong. Everytime Luis leaned in close to pretend to give Ms. Crane mouth to mouth, she burst into a fit of laughter. The whole class was cracking up with her by the time the bell rang. She grabbed her books and set her plan in motion. The sweater was gone. And emblazoned across the white tee she wore was Ethan Crane in all his cross-dressing glory. Eat this, Theresa. 


	5. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
  
  
  
  
  
"So.," Luis chuckled. "What was that all about? Afraid you can't control yourself around me, Ms. Crane?" he teased. Advancing on her. Sheridan blushed furiously at his words. How'd you guess, she thought to herself nervously as he came closer. And closer. "Luis," she squeaked. "What?" he asked innocently. Tracing his finger down her jawline. "Luis," she repeated breathlessly as he leaned in even closer. She could swear he was going to kiss her. "Hmm?" he hummed. Threading his fingers through hers and pulling her against him. "What's that?" he whispered. His dark eyes twinkling at her as he brushed his lips feather-soft against hers.  
  
"I.I.I don't remember," she said. Sagging against him when her knees went weak. "Not laughing now. Are we?" he grinned. "Maybe it's just as well. Young, impressionable kids like my brother and sister shouldn't.just kidding," he laughed at the shocked expression on her face. Bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it. Whipping his head around when he heard a throat clear. The tiny redhead standing just two feet away had an enormous knowing smile on her lips. "Later," he said. Releasing her hand. "I promised you a date. And Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald always keeps his promises," he said in goodbye.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Suzie squealed. "Forgive me for saying this," she said. Looking up towards the sky. "But that man is a god. Sheridan, girl. You are so lucky!" she gushed. "Tell me all about it. He mentioned something about a date. Details. I NEED details." Sheridan laughed helplessly at Suzie's barrage of questions. "Yes," she said shyly. Staring in Luis's wake. "He asked me out last week, but we haven't had time to get together yet." "WHAT?!?! You're telling me the sexiest man alive asked you out, and you haven't MADE time to go out with him. You see? That's the difference in you and me. If I were you.let's just say.on second thought," she paused. Dropping her voice to a whisper as a couple of students trudged in, "just know I wouldn't waste any time getting to know that man better."  
  
"Suzie!" Sheridan laughed in embarrassment. "You're awful." "Nah," Suzie giggled as they walked toward the door. "You're just jealous 'cause I have the guts to do exactly what you want to do. And don't give me that look. Come on, Sheridan. Honey. Your face is an open book. You so want the man. And don't think he doesn't know it," she laughed. All the way back to her classroom. Oh god. Am I that obvious, she wondered as she spotted Luis down the hall. Trying to break up the rather large crowd that had formed in the middle of the hall.  
  
"Luis? What's going on here?" she queried. Joining the rather large group that seemed to have gathered. Around.around Kay, she realized as she heard the younger girl's voice clearly. "Twenty bucks?!?! Are you kidding me? What are you SMOKING?!?! Come on," she yelled in disgust. "If you want one of these," she said. Holding a tee-shirt up. Sheridan couldn't quite make out what was on the front of it. "If you want a tee-shirt with Harmony's own Prince Charming on the front of it proving how much of an ass he really is, you're going to have to pay big bucks." She looked to Luis in confusion when she heard him groan. And saw him cover his face.  
  
"And it gets even worse," he muttered. When Theresa's voice could be heard over the crowd. "KAY BENNETT!!! What were you thinking?" she practically screamed. "You cut ME out of the picture," she whined. Picture. Whoa! What picture? Oh god. She didn't. She did! "Let me see that," she said. Pushing her way through the crowd of onlookers and grabbing the shirt from Kay's hands. Good lord. Luis was so right. Ethan would NEVER live this down. Kay tried unsuccessfully to hide the smirk on her face. Ms. Crane looked like she was going to pass out. Or KILL her, she thought. Biting her lip to keep from smiling as people starting thrusting money at her. Grabbing the tee- shirts from her hands. "Here!" Theresa squealed. Opening her purse and pulling out a wad of cash. "I was going to use this for...something else...but this is so much better. How many will that buy?" she asked cluelessly. Kay's eyes widened as she counted out the money. Was Theresa just dumb or mentally ill? The crazy girl just handed her 200 dollars. Where.? "Kay Bennett!" Luis yelled. Grabbing the money from her and stuffing it back in his sister's hands. "That's it! I hate to do this. But come with me. We're going to the office." Great, Kay thought. Just great. All that hard work for this. Ugh!  
  
  
  
Chapter 22  
  
  
  
"Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" Kay yelled. "Do we really have to do this? I mean, my dad's going to kill me. Luis.you don't want my death hanging over your head, do you?" Kay exaggerated. Giving him her best innocent look. "Cut it out, Kay. You're forgetting the fact that I've known you your entire life. I know ALL your little tricks. And no offense, Kay. But Mother Theresa you're NOT." Kay's mouth hung open in shock. Luis grabbed her by the arm and pulled her forward once more. "Okay.okay.so I'm the anti- heroine. Is that really so bad?" she pouted. Sheridan snickered in the background. And Luis couldn't control the smile that took over his face.  
  
"That's better," Kay said appreciatively. "See? That wasn't so hard. So.what do you say? Are you going to cut me some slack? Even you have to admit, Ms. Crane, it was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Your nephew might have a future as a drag queen if all the Crane money dries up, and Daddy can't buy his job for him. How in the world did HE make it out of Harvard?" Sheridan opened her mouth to answer her. But shut it when laughter escaped instead. "Kay," Luis warned. "What?" she huffed. "I think it's a valid question."  
  
"Keep talking and the deal's off," Luis answered. "Deal? You're cutting me a deal? There is a God. Thank you, Luis," she said happily. Catching him off-guard when she threw her arms around his neck in thanks. "Whoa! Slow down," he chuckled. "I didn't say I was letting you off scot-free." "Great," Kay muttered sarcastically. "Ms. Crane.a little help here. Don't you have him on a tight enough leash yet?" Sheridan choked in embarrassment. Luis smiled at her reaction and said, "Hand it over."  
  
"You're kidding me," Kay grumbled. "Do you realize how much money I spent getting those ridiculous tee-shirts made? My car money. That was my car money. Now I'll never save enough," she sighed. Digging through her pockets and pulling out the wad of cash. "What are you going to do with all that anyway?" she asked curiously. "There's over $300 there." "Give it to charity," Sheridan suggested. Luis beamed at her. "Oh puh-leaze," Kay groaned. "Would you stop it with the public flirting and googly eyes? Go on a real date already. Get it over with. You two are worse than Chris Hall and his squeeze of the week. What's next? Making out on Ms. Crane's desk? Oh.my.god! You didn't!" she exclaimed when Sheridan looked at her feet. Her cheeks burning red.  
  
"You know," she grinned. A devious twinkle in her eyes. "That's primo blackmail material. I could SO use that. But I won't," she rushed. Seeing Luis's warning glare. And catching sight of the cuffs he passed back and forth from hand to hand. "I didn't think so," he smiled. "Now that we have that settled.I want you to get ALL those tee-shirts back. I don't care how you do it. Just do it. Mr. Crane could press charges against you. You don't want that. Do you Kay?" "No," she mumbled. "Anything else, Drill Sergeant?" "An apology to Ms. Crane would be nice. Ethan IS her nephew." "I'm sorry, Ms. Crane," she said in a sincere enough voice. "I'll never insult Tweedledum again," she giggled evilly over her shoulder as she walked away.  
  
"That girl is something else," Luis laughed. Shaking his head. "Are we as bad as she claims?" Sheridan asked with a shy smile. "Must be," Luis grinned. "You might not always like what Kay has to say..." "She's...um, what's the word?" Sheridan said. "I think the word you're looking for is 'blunt'," Luis supplied. "I can't deny there's usually a kernel of truth in what she says. So...Ms. Crane," he teased. "Let's take the plunge. In Kay's words 'Get it over with'. What do you say?" he said. Giving her his most charming smile. "Saturday--'cause all the other nights are school nights," he said hurriedly. "8ish. I'll pick you up. Any objections?" he asked. Bringing her hand up to his lips. "No objections," Sheridan answered with a glorious smile. "See you then," Luis waved as he walked down the hall. A similar smile plastered on his face. "Hope you wear your dancing shoes," he called. Dancing shoes, indeed, Sheridan thought to herself as she admired the view. If I can pick my jaw up off the floor long enough.  
  
  
  
Chapter 23  
  
  
  
"Oh Luis," Theresa sighed dreamily as she watched him glance in the mirror. Again. "This is so wonderful. I can't wait for the wedding." "Theresa," Luis quirked an eyebrow at her. "You haven't been inhaling that stuff, have you?" he asked. Pointing to the glittery pink polish on her nails. "Huh?" she asked cluelessly. "Forget it," he grinned. Looking into his little sister's starry eyes. "As I was saying." Theresa bubbled doggedly. "It's FATE, you know. That you and Ms. Crane met. Do you think she'd let me be one of her bridesmaids?" she asked. Twirling around and around. Giggling when she stumbled into her big brother's arms. "Theresa! Please be more careful." You're already at a disadvantage naturally, you lovable klutz. "Do you want two broken arms?" "No! Silly!" she smiled when the doorbell rang. "That'll be Whit," she said. Skipping to the front door. Coming disastrously close to falling flat on her face twice.  
  
"Whit!" she squealed exuberantly. Throwing her good arm around the other girl's neck. "Come on in," she ushered. "I need your help with something. Quick," she whispered. Dragging her back to her room and shutting the door. "Oh my goodness! Whitney!" she babbled breathlessly. "This is the PERFECT opportunity. Tonight you-and my brother-are going to help me get in the Crane Mansion." "WHAT!" Whitney yelled in surprise. "Theresa! Are you crazy? Wait! Don't answer that. Stupid question. You're certifiable, girl." "Oh Whit," Theresa sighed. "Why do you always say that?" Whitney crossed her arms and tapped her foot in irritation. "Do you want the Cliff Notes' version? Or the real thing?"  
  
Theresa ignored her. Flinging the door to her closet open and pulling out a black jumpsuit. "What do you think?" "Crane security will mis-know you're a stalker and arrest you on the spot." "Whit," Theresa whined. "Quit trying to steal my fun. Luis doesn't know it yet. But he's going to get me free admittance onto Crane grounds. And the rest.well, I'll make up the rest as I go along. I'm going to do it anyway," she said. Trying to pull her pink tank over her head and groaning in frustration when it got stuck. On her bothersome cast. Oh well. It was worth it. Ethan had come to her house with flowers. Roses. All because of that cast. She wondered.what would he bring her if she.nah. "Thank you, Whitney," she beamed as her best friend helped her slip the shirt over her head. And she stepped into the jumpsuit. "All done. How do I look?" she asked. Turning around slowly. "Like a Catwoman reject," Whitney muttered.  
  
"Theresa," they heard Luis call. "I'm about to leave. Just wanted to say bye." "Bye, Luis. Have fun," she shouted. "Hurry, Whit. Help me out that window. I have to stow away in the back of Luis's car before he gets in. Oh wait," she said. Biting her lip. "Stall him. I'll never make it if you don't." "Theresa," Whitney hissed. "I promise.I won't mention FATE or DESTINY for a whole week. Scout's honor," she pouted. "Cheater!" Whitney laughed when she saw Theresa's crossed fingers. "If I didn't love you so much." "Thank you," she grinned. Throwing one leg over the window sill. Whitney rolled her eyes when she heard a soft "Ouch." And pulled Theresa's bedroom door shut behind her. "Luis? Sorry to bother you.but I need your help on something."  
  
Theresa barely stifled her giggles from her hiding place in the backseat as she listened to her brother sing along with the music on the radio. Singing was best left up to her. She was the one with the 'real' talent. Her heart sped up when the car rolled to a stop and a light penetrated the blanket she was hidden under. Please. Please. It's fate. Don't mess with fate. God wanted her to be Mrs. Ethan Crane. He wouldn't let her down now. She breathed a sigh of relief when the car started moving again. And she was still safe and sound. "Ow," she whispered. Rubbing her head when Luis's sudden stop made her lurch forward. Crashing into the passenger seat. "What the hell," she heard her brother swear. She held her breath until she heard the car door open and shut a few minutes later. Whew! That was close.  
  
Luis whistled the whole way to Sheridan's cottage door. He tugged at his collar nervously. Unbuttoning the top button as he pushed the doorbell. "I'll be right there," he heard a familiar voice say. And just seconds later, he literally stopped breathing at the sight in front of him. He not only stopped breathing. His heart thudded to a stop.  
  
"Luis?" Sheridan smiled nervously. "What? You don't like the dress?" she asked. Looking down shyly. Finally he found his tongue. "Don't like the dress? Don't like the dress? Are you kidding me? I think I'm going to have to arrest you. It's a crime to look that good," he grinned. Admiring her beauty. From head to toe. "That dress is sheer perfection," he whistled appreciately. It sure is sheer. That's for damn sure, he thought. Gulping. "Red is most definitely your color." ANY color is YOUR color, Luis, she thought with a smile. Staring at him. They were so caught up in each other.they didn't notice Theresa steal away from Luis's car and dart off in the distance. With a few stumbles, of course. The girl was anything BUT stealthy.  
  
  
  
Chapter 24  
  
  
  
"Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness!" Theresa squealed in the darkness. "I can't believe this is really happening! I'm about to go inside the Crane Mansion! To Ethan's room! Oh no," she gasped when a voice slurred, "Who's thwere?" She darted around the corner. Her back flat against the wall. Chest heaving from all the excitement. "I thaid who's thwere?" the surly voice demanded. Her eyes widened when a figure stepped out into the moonlight.  
  
And she realized it was none other than Mr. Crane. What was that he was wearing? She squinted. Trying to make it out in the darkness. Clamping a hand over her own mouth when it dawned on her. Mr. Crane was wearing a Batman costume! She looked down at her jumpsuit and grinned. He KNEW she was coming and wanted to make her feel welcome. How sweet! Since that was the case.she decided to come out of hiding.  
  
"Hi, Mr. Crane!" she bubbled. Jumping out from the shadows. "BWA!!!" he screamed. That WAS him she heard screaming like a woman the night she broke her arm. Julian did a double take. More like a triple take. He clutched his brandy glass in one hand and rubbed his eyes with the other. Blinking. NO. He WASN'T dreaming. "C-C-C-C-atwoman?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
"What?" Theresa asked dumbly. Even better, Julian thought. Giving her his best leer. Beauty. NO brains. "Do you have something in your eye, Mr. Crane?" Theresa asked cluelessly. "Uh.uh.no," he answered. Slipping his arm around her shoulders. "What do you thay I give you a thour of the Mansion," he grinned. "Bedrooms first," he said. A devious twinkle in his eye as he led her inside.  
  
"I can't believe how beautiful your home is, Mr. Crane," Theresa gushed. Twirling around. Her eyes lifted upward. "I feel just like Annie." "That must make me Daddy Warbucks," Julian said. Sidling up next to her and lifting her long brown hair off of her shoulder. His eyes rolled back in pleasure. Who needed Vicky Vale anyway? Suzanne paled in comparison to this lovely-how should he say it-vapid, perhaps? Theresa. "Oh Mr. Crane," Theresa sighed. Stepping forward and placing a hand on the stair rail. "You promised me a tour. What are you waiting for? I want to see every room in this house." Oh that could be arranged, dear girl. Ooo. He'd like nothing better than to.  
  
"Have you ever been on Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous?" Theresa babbled as she tripped up the stairs. "That's my FAVORITE show," she said in a faraway voice. "Mr. Crane? I asked you a question," she said. Turning around. Was Mr. Crane staring at her butt just now? "Uh.yes, Ca.Theresa? I think you lost an earring," he said. Biting his lip in glee as he admired the view when she leaned down to search for it. God, she was easy. She hadn't even been wearing earrings.  
  
After about 15 minutes spent searching for the non-existent earring, they finally arrived at the second floor. "Right this way, dear," he said. This was the best drunken haze he had ever had. "Make yourself comfortable," he suggested. "Would you like something to drink?" "Whatever you have, Mr. Crane," Theresa answered. Leaning back against the silk sheets with a dreamy sigh. If she closed her eyes, she could imagine she was in Ethan's room. Oh my goodness, she thought. Shooting upright. "Ethan!"  
  
What the hell, Julian thought. Rubbing his head where they'd collided. Ethan was a new one on him. But if the lovely girl wanted Ethan.he could BE Ethan. "Hold that thought," he whispered. Scampering off the bed. Ethan. Ethan. He pulled his best stuffed shirt outfit out of the closet and thrust his arms through the sleeves of the dreadful sweater. "Oh Theresa," he called. Waltzing back into the bedroom. Expecting to see her lying there. Waiting for him. On the bed. "Drat! Where is she?" He got his answer seconds later when Gwen's shrill scream made his ears ring. "Oh my god!"  
  
  
  
Chapter 25  
  
  
  
"Wow! Luis," Sheridan said breathlessly. "I didn't know there was a place like this in Harmony," she smiled. Luis looked at her in amazement. Then he grinned. "I was so sure you wouldn't like this place," he laughed. "What?" Sheridan asked. "I said." he shouted. Trying to be heard over the noise of the crowd. "Forget it, Luis. Come on," she said. Pulling him out on to the dance floor. "I want to dance."  
  
He felt a jolt of electricity pass through him when she placed her smaller hand in his and began moving to the music. He had never been with someone so.alive. He was having a hard time keeping up with her. That might have had something to do with the fact that his jaw was flapping open in a perpetual expression of awe. "Luis," Sheridan laughed. Leaning in close. "Stop drooling, Officer," she said in a throaty whisper. Her blue eyes sparkling with mirth as she placed his hands on her hips.  
  
The music seemed to fade in the background as they danced. Like they had danced together forever. Only with each other. The woman dancing with such abandon in front of him was not the same woman who blushed furiously at his teasing remarks. This woman was sexy as hell. He was having a hard time deciding which Sheridan Crane he liked more. It surprised him when he realized he wanted to get to know all the quirks of her personality. All her little imperfections.  
  
The music slowed. But he was still unable to catch his breath. You're beautiful, he had the insane urge to say as they swayed gently with the strains of the soft Spanish melody. Instead he only pulled her closer. Laughing softly at the surprise in her blue eyes. And covering her bare back with one of his hands. The fingers of his other hand twined with hers.  
  
Sheridan shivered when Luis caressed her skin softly. Slowly. Oh god, she thought. Somebody save me from myself. She felt herself drowning in his dark eyes. And he knew it, too, she realized. Ducking her head in embarrassment. A smile playing on her lips. She didn't have to have eyes in the top of her head to see the smirk on Luis's face. What was he doing to her? And did she even want him to stop?  
  
Before she could answer her own question, the music ended. She slipped out of his arms. And escaped. She was afraid she couldn't control herself much longer if he kept looking at her like that. The cool ocean breeze felt wonderful on her overheated skin, and she breathed in the salty air.  
  
"Sheridan," she muttered to herself. Crossing her arms over her chest and looking up at the starry sky. "You have to get ahold of yourself. What would Luis have done if you'd grabbed him and.? You know what? You're nuts, girl. He's just teasing you. I'm sure his heart doesn't flutter like a schoolboy's every time he sees YOU," she sighed.  
  
She gasped in surprise when an amused voice answered her question. "Worse," he grinned. Walking towards her. And cupping her face. "HE gets the uncontrollable urge to do THIS," he said. Giving her a toe-curling kiss. One that had her sliding her arms around his neck and holding on for dear life. And him smiling against her lips when she oaned softly into his mouth.  
  
"You have my permission to do that whenever and wherever you get the urge, Officer," she said breathlessly. A glorious smile on her face. She giggled as he took her up on her offer. Making the first kiss pale in comparison. "Ms. Crane," he grinned. "You have a deal." 


	6. Chapter 26

Chapter 26  
  
  
  
  
  
"Luis," Sheridan giggled. As the man in question placed tiny kisses on her neck. "That tickles," she laughed lightly. Squirming out of his grasp. He grinned at her. A devilish glint in his dark eyes. "Tickles, huh? Why Ms. Crane.what are your other ticklish spots?" he asked. Advancing on her. His hot breath on her neck as he leaned in closer to whisper in her ear. She turned scarlet with his softly spoken words. And trembled when he pressed her body up against her cottage door. Engaging her lips in a teasing kiss.  
  
"Luis?" she whispered breathlessly. Unable to stop herself. "Would you like to come in?" she squeaked as he caressed her sides. Slowly. Tantalizingly. Great Sheridan, she scolded herself. Sound desperate much? Luis grinned at the expression of complete mortification on her face. He'd never seen anything more adorable. He cupped her jaw in the palm of his hand and gave her a sweet, lingering kiss on the lips. He reached his other hand past her and started fumbling with the door knob. "Dammit," he muttered softly against her lips in frustration.  
  
He pushed harder against the door. But still it would not give. He soon forgot all about it, though, as Sheridan tangled her hands in his hair and pulled him closer. He felt his back hit the door, and his dark eyes widened in shock. Wow, was the only thought he could manage. The lady could kiss like nobody's business. And as much as he loved it.he didn't want things to get too carried away. "Sheridan," he gasped. A finger against her lips. "You don't know what you're risking. Kissing me that way," he said seriously. "Luis, I.Luis!"  
  
"Ouch!" he yelled. Rubbing his head in agony. "What the hell happened?" he asked. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Did I kill you? I didn't kill you, did I?" a frantic voice babbled. "9-1-1! That's it. I have to call 9-1-1." He rolled his eyes. The voice could only belong to one person, and Sheridan confirmed his suspicions when she giggled, "Theresa! What are you doing here? And why are you dressed like Catwoman?" "Catwoman!" he exclaimed in surprise. Whipping his aching head around to take a better look. Instantly regretting it. "Luis," Theresa trembled. "Don't get the wrong idea. But I hid in your car when you drove over here for your date," she rushed. "I went inside the Mansion, Ms. Crane," she said. Pleading to a more lenient jury. "And Mr. Crane was so nice. Showing me around. He even took me to his room."  
  
"He took you to his room!" Luis bellowed. Sheridan imagined she could see the windows rattle with the force of his disgust. And anger. She placed a calming hand on Luis's arm. But he didn't seem to notice it. Theresa plowed ahead. Undeterred. "Then I went into Ethan's room. I heard the shower running, and I sat down on the bed to wait for Ethan. I wanted to tell him how much fun I had the other day. And give him this," she said. Producing one of Kay's hideous tee-shirts. "I thought he might like to keep it as a souvenir. Ms. Crane? Are you alright?" she stopped mid-breath. When Sheridan choked. Desperately trying not to go into hysterics.  
  
"Anyway," she continued. "I heard.I found out Ms. Hotchkiss was with Ethan," she said. Disappointment in her voice. "I got scared and hid. The next thing I knew.Ms. Hotchkiss was screaming. And Mr. Crane come running. Then Mrs. Crane burst through the door with a baseball bat and hit Mr. Crane over the head with it. It was so awful," she said. Fat tears spilling out of her big brown eyes. "And then when he woke up and called her 'Catwoman', she hit him again. Ethan was so upset. I just wanted to go up to him and hug him," she sniffled. Luis shook his head. Getting to his feet. "I was too afraid. Mrs. Crane swung that bat hard," she said with wide eyes.  
  
Sheridan couldn't help her laughter. She was concerned about her brother. But Ivy had wanted to do something just like Theresa had described for YEARS. She finally sobered long enough to ask, "Did they go to the hospital?" "Ethan and Mr. Hotchkiss took him. But Mrs. Crane didn't go. I had to escape out Ethan's window," she said. "I've been hiding in your cottage ever since. You aren't mad, are you?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
"No, Theresa. I'm not mad," Sheridan reassured her. "But you don't have to sneak into the Mansion. Just call first." To give everyone fair warning. "Oh! Thank you so much!" she squealed excitedly. Nearly knocking her down with her exuberant hug. Sheridan winced as Theresa's cast covered arm bumped the side of her head. "Oh my gosh! I didn't hurt you, did I?" "Theresa!" Luis exclaimed in exasperation. "What?" she asked cluelessly. A smile blossoming on her lips as she watched Luis tend to Ms. Crane. She sighed blissfully. Proof that FATE existed.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Luis whispered. Smoothing a hand over her hair. Staring into Sheridan's twinkling blue eyes. "Yes," she laughed. "But I'm not sure for how long," she smiled. Glancing at Luis's giddy teen sister. "You know what we talked about earlier tonight?" he grinned. She nodded her head in comprehension. The smile on her face stretching wider. "I'm dying here," he groaned. "Will all our dates end like this, Luis?" she teased. He chuckled in response. "God I hope not," he sighed. Resisting the incredible urge to kiss her. "I'll call you," he said. Waving in goodbye. "Theresa," he called. And she watched 'til Luis's car disappeared from sight. Leaning back against the door and closing her eyes. Coming back home was proving to be the best thing she had ever done.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 27  
  
  
  
  
  
"Whit!" Theresa squealed. Racing down the hall. "Theresa! Watch." Theresa plowed over Charity without a second glance. Whitney groaned. "Out," she finished. "Oh Whit," Theresa bubbled. Swinging her cast covered arm around excitedly. "I have the best news! Guess what this is?" she squealed in delight. Whitney rolled her eyes. "Ethan Crane's lunch menu?" Her sarcastic question didn't even faze Theresa. "This is the list of nominees for Homecoming Queen." "So," Whitney said boredly after glancing at the list of names. "What's so great about that?" "See that space at the bottom? That's for write-ins, Whit. I am going to write myself in for Homecoming Queen! And I just know I'm going to win."  
  
"Theresa," Whitney sighed in exasperation. "And just how do you plan on accomplishing this.this miracle?" Theresa grinned so big her face nearly split in two as she reached into her bookbag and pulled out a humongous stack of paper ballots. "Easy," she boasted. "There's 200 ballots here, Whitney." "Theresa.No! That's cheating." "Aww. Don't be such a spoilsport, Whit. I'm the most beautiful girl at this school. Not to mention the future Mrs. Ethan Crane. Who's to say I wouldn't win anyway? I'm just giving FATE a little helping hand. That's all." Then it's not fate, you crazy, silly girl, she had the insane urge to say. Instead she kept her mouth shut. And said nothing. When did Theresa ever listen anyway? Case closed.  
  
She could swear she saw Ms. Crane physically brace herself when she saw her and Theresa walking towards her. "Hi, Ms. Crane," Theresa said breathlessly. "Here," she said. Thrusting a handful of copies of the Homecoming ballots in her hands. "Give these out to everyone and tell them to vote for me." "Um...okay," Ms. Crane said slowly with a puzzled expression on her face. Whitney glared at Kay when she twirled her finger around her head right in front of Theresa and mouthed "Nutso." Ms. Crane turned beet red when Theresa asked cluelessly, "What's that Kay?" "Neato!" Kay exclaimed in a monotone voice. "I'll be sure to vote for you.in the contest for dumbest female alive," she muttered under her breath. Only Whitney heard her. And this time.she couldn't help but laugh herself.  
  
The bell rang, and Theresa skipped happily down the hall. Leaving Whitney standing there. With a helpless expression on her face. "There's no one else like her, is there?" Ms. Crane said. Waving at her as she pulled the door to her classroom closed. "Hallelujah! Praise the Lord! Gracious Almighty King!" she heard Kay shout. And a chorus of laughter echoed down the hall. She sighed and walked off toward the gymnasium. She had to discuss a few things with Daddy. On the way, she passed Miguel helping Charity to her feet. She shook her head as she noticed Charity limping down the hall. Another one bites the dust, she couldn't help thinking.  
  
"Chad!" she jumped in surprise when she opened the door to her daddy's office and found him sitting behind his desk. "Whitney! Look.I'm sorry 'bout sitting in your pop's chair. Just 'magining how it might feel to be in his place, you know?" Whitney smiled at him. "I thought you liked music, Chad." "I do," he answered with a grin. "But if that don't work out." "I'm sorry, Chad," she laughed softly. "But I just can't see you as a high school P.E. coach." "Nah," he chuckled. "Guess I can't either. Coach Russell," he said in surprise. "Me and Whit.your daughter was just talking. 'Bout.nevermind. I'll be out here if you need me," he called over his shoulder as he walked out the door.  
  
"Daddy," she began in a rush. "I was wondering.I want to.Daddy, I want to take some time off from tennis. Concentrate on school. It's my senior year, Daddy. And it's almost half over. I've missed everything because I've been so busy with tennis. I." "Whitney," her father said quietly. Seating himself at the edge of his desk. "I expected more from you. Tennis is your future, Sweetheart. Not a couple of dances or football games in high school. I thought you understood that. That you and I wanted the same things. Whitney.you're an excellent tennis player. You can go far. Be a success. Do all those things I wasn't able to do."  
  
But that's you, Daddy, she wanted to say. This is me. I want to be.I want to be normal. Have fun. Throw caution to the wind. Like Theresa. Whoa!!! Wait a minute!!! Not THAT far. I just want to enjoy my last year of high school. "Daddy.I." "Coach Russell! Yo! Somebody's here to see you," Chad yelled. Her father walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "We'll talk about this later. Okay, Sweetheart?" "Okay, Daddy," she whispered with a tiny smile. She sighed in resignation. She couldn't let her daddy down. And she wasn't going to, she decided. She was going to give it her all. For him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 28  
  
  
  
  
  
Luis barely had time to knock on the door before Sheridan threw it open and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He kissed her back fervently. Slamming the cottage door shut and pushing her toward the sofa. "Wow," he gasped breathlessly. "What was that for?" "Shut up and kiss me, Luis," Sheridan panted. And Luis happily obliged. But then he remembered the flowers. "Sheridan," he mumbled against her lips. "Sheridan." "Argh! What now?" she groaned. "Luis," she whined. "You've been out of town on a case for weeks. And I've missed.oh, Luis," she said with a brilliant smile. "They're so beautiful. Mmm. Sweet and sexy," she purred. Tracing his lips with a brightly colored nail. "Beautiful," he laughed. "Maybe before they were crushed. There's something different about you," he teased. "Sheridan? Are you sure Suzie's spirit didn't take over your body?"  
  
Sheridan blushed scarlet and laughed softly. Luis grinned and lifted her chin with a finger to place a gentle kiss on her lips. "Aha! She's still in there," he said. Laughing when she punched him playfully. "Tsk, tsk, Ms. Crane. I thought you were more grown up than that," he teased. Grabbing her in his arms and pulling her close. "Oh.I'm all grown up, Officer," she whispered. Settling on his lap and placing her hands on his shoulders. Her blue eyes sparkling with happiness. "Yes, you are," Luis answered. Cupping her cheek in the palm of his hand. He felt a strange sensation in his heart when she looked at him. With those incredible blue eyes. And kissed his palm sweetly before laying her golden head against his shoulder with a sigh. I've missed you, too, he thought as he stroked her back through the thin cotton of her top.  
  
"Luis," she giggled. Sometime later. "We've been sitting here like this for nearly half an hour. And as much as I'm enjoying it." "Okay," he laughed. Releasing her and watching her contentedly as she strolled out of the living room and into the kitchen. If he didn't know better, he'd think he was.no. It was too soon. The woman was amazing. But they still had so much to learn about each other. Luis. Do you hear yourself, Buddy, he could almost hear Hank say. You're making plans for the future, my friend. Whether you admit it or not. And you see Sheridan Crane in it. He did, he realized. Smiling at her as she came back into the living room carrying an assortment of cartons. "I know you said you didn't care much for Chinese food," she said. Biting her lip nervously. "But.you've never had it Sheridan style," she laughed. Setting everything down on the coffee table before them and picking up some chopsticks. "Hmm. Sheridan style," he grinned. "I HAVE to try this."  
  
"I have a new appreciation for Chinese cuisine," he teased. As she sat down beside him on the sofa after dinner. "So.what's next on the agenda for this already memorable date?" "A movie?" she asked hesitantly. "If that's too boring, we can go out. Do something else more exciting," she babbled. "Sheridan," he said. Hushing her. "A movie sounds great. Just not one of those sappy romances." "I hate to break it to you, Luis. But those 'sappy romances' are all I own," she revealed with a poker face. "Well.Ms. Crane," he said in mock disappointment. "I guess this is where we part ways." "Luis," she smiled. "I'm kidding. I have all kinds of movies. Take your pick," she said. Showing him a variety of choices. He finally made a decision. A compromise. But for the life of him, he couldn't remember the name of the movie. Or the actors in it. Because he was too conscious of her warmth beside him. And when she curled up against him and fell asleep halfway through the movie, he stopped watching the film and started watching her.  
  
"Lady," he whiepered softly. Brushing her blond hair back from her face. "What are you doing to me?" he asked. Kissing her forehead and sighing as she snuggled deeper into his arms. He could hold her like this forever, he realized. And never get tired. His own lids drooped with fatigue as the closing credits scrolled across the black screen, and he switched the television and DVD player off. Plunging them into darkness. Except for the moonlight. "No," she mumbled. When he tried to disengage himself. And leave her. "Luis," she sighed in her sleep as he lifted her easily in his arms and carried her to her room. He pushed the covers back and lay her down gently. Caressing her cheek one last time and turning to go. Until he heard her soft whisper. So quiet he was afraid he had imagined it.  
  
"Luis," she repeated. Her blue eyes shining in the darkness. "Stay with me. Please," she said sleepily. Looking like a little girl in her sleep rumpled clothing. At that moment, he realized he was a goner. She had him hook, line, and sinker. There was nothing he could do but comply with her wishes. And hold her 'til the morning sun rose.  
  
  
  
Chapter 29  
  
  
  
  
  
Pilar hummed softly under her breath as she walked the short distance from the Mansion to Sheridan's cottage. A curious expression on her face as she spotted Luis's jeep in the driveway. Early visiting hours, she thought. Maybe he was just stopping by before he had to go into work this morning, she rationalized. Continuing on her merry way. She stopped when she heard Mrs. Crane's almost frantic call. "Pilar! Pilar! I just have to talk to somebody. Oh Pilar," she gushed. "It's so awful."  
  
Pilar listened with half an ear as she turned the knob to the cottage door and pushed it open gently. That's odd, she thought. Where ARE they? Maybe they were just enjoying a nice breakfast outside. She sighed wearily as Ivy continued to babble beside her. When was she going to learn? Sometimes she felt more like Ivy's Mammy than her housekeeper.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Crane," she said politely when Ivy questioned if she was listening. "Julian is having a fit, Pilar. Threatening to disown Ethan. Throw him out of the Mansion. Swears up and down he won't put up with Ethan's double life." "Double life?" she asked. Her brows knitting in confusion. "A dress!" Ivy exclaimed. "A hooker's dress and red high heels ten sizes too small for him, Pilar. Oh god," Ivy moaned. Raising a hand to her forehead. Like she was going to faint. "My son is a cross-dresser. You don't think Ethan's gay, do you Pilar?"  
  
"Mrs. Crane," Pilar said calmly. "I'm sure you're overreacting." Although.Ethan had always had feminine tendencies as a child. No, she thought with a shake of her head. That was a product of too much coddling on Ivy's part. Ethan was NOT gay. "And Sam is such a manly man," Ivy sighed. Following her as she carried fresh towels to Sheridan's bathroom. "Oh my god!" Ivy exclaimed. "Way to go Sheridan!" Pilar took one look at her son and Sheridan tangled in each other's embrace and went ballistic. "DIOS MIOS! HAVE ALL MY CHILDREN FORSAKEN THEIR MOTHER?!?!  
  
Luis shot straight up in the bed. Grabbing his gun from the nightstand and fumbling with the safety. And in the process.knocking Sheridan to the floor. Ivy winced at the thud she made. "Who's there?" he yelled. Squinting against the bright morning sunshine. "Oh," Sheridan moaned. "Dammit," she grumbled. "This bed's so hard," she said. Rubbing the remainder of sleep from her blue eyes. "Ivy?" she asked. A hilarious, perplexed look on her face. "What's wrong with Pilar?" she asked. Climbing to her feet with great difficulty and rubbing her sore muscles. "I think I know," Luis said. Startling her. "Oh god!" Sheridan shrieked. "She thinks.she saw.oh god," she screamed. Covering her beet red face with her hands. "This is almost as bad as getting caught making out with Matt whatshisface in the confessional booth by Sister Mary Agnes. It's worse!" she groaned in mortification.  
  
Luis smirked at her. Then burst into raucous laughter. "What's worse than that?" "Worse!" Pilar yelled at the top of her lungs. "I'll tell you what's worse!" Luis-and Sheridan-cringed as she proceeded to give them BOTH a tongue-lashing in a few carefully chosen Spanish phrases. Ivy stood there. Slack jawed. New appreciation for her demure, almost saintly maid.er, friend. "Brava! Brava!" she clapped. A Cheshire grin on her face as Pilar finished her piece and whirled out of the room. She followed. But not before sticking her blond head back in the door and giving them a few words of her own. "By the way.congratulations, Sheridan. You are one LUCKY woman," she swooned. "Tata." Sheridan threw herself face first into her pillows and released a string of very unladylike words. While Luis lay back. His hands behind his head. A wide grin stretching across his face. "Wow! You are so bad, Ms. Crane," he teased mercilessly. This was one incident he was NEVER going to forget.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 30  
  
  
  
  
  
"Whitney!" Theresa squealed. "I'm so glad to finally get this thing off," she gushed cheerfully. You're not the only one, Whitney thought. Ducking. Theresa was dangerous enough as it was. But that cast.the casualty list grew everyday. It was a mishap waiting to happen. "And it's perfect timing, too. I can't wait 'til they announce that I'm Homecoming Queen." Whitney sighed loudly. Picking up a magazine to thumb through while they waited for Theresa's name to be called.  
  
"Theresa. You are hopeless. HOPELESS, you hear? Who said you were going to win? You're not even on the nominees list" Theresa's dark brown eyes glazed over. Whitney groaned. Sure fire way to tell the girl was in Fantasy Land again. What was she saying? Theresa LIVED in Fantasy Land. "No.I'm not," she giggled. "But I AM going to win. Just you wait and see." You WILL see Whit. Scrawling Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald 289 times wasn't easy when you only had one hand. But she'd do it again in a heartbeat. After all.she was just giving FATE a helping hand.  
  
"Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald," the nurse called. And Theresa sprang to her feet. Bouncing over to her. "That's me," she bubbled. The nurse eyed her warily over the rim of her precariously perched glasses. "Okay, dear," she said in a rather condescending tone of voice. Then turned to Whitney and barraged her with questions. "How often does she have these manic episodes? Is she taking any medication? Has she.?" "Whoa! Wait a minute!" Whitney said. Barely keeping the laughter out of her voice. "She's here to get her cast off," she told the older woman. The woman's green eyes narrowed with suspicion. "Really," Whitney said in exasperation. Finally the woman took her word for it. But it took a lot of convincing. "Prozac," ehe muttered as she walked away. Thank goodness her mother showed up.  
  
"Alright, Theresa," her mom said pleasantly. "I'll get you set up, and Dr. Alba will be in shortly." "Thank you, Dr. Russell," Theresa beamed. Jumping off the exam table as soon as Eve was out of sight. "Do you think Ethan will come?" "Ugh!" Whitney exclaimed. Covering her ears. If she had to listen to another word she'd scream. Theresa rolled her dark eyes at her. Trying to pry her hands off her ears. Was the girl for real, she wondered as she watched Theresa animatedly detail her latest plan to snag Ethan Crane. Good thing she couldn't read lips to save her life. The less she knew the better. But wait a minute.what was that strange, high-pitched beeping noise?  
  
"Theresa!" she hissed. Glancing down and noticing the tube Theresa was standing on. That kind of looked like."CODE BLUE! CODE BLUE!" she heard someone yell. Theresa truly was hazardous to the health of Harmony's good citizens, she realized as she peeked around the curtain separating them from the next cubicle and witnessed the flurry of activity. "Ouch!" Theresa whined. Rubbing her elbow where it had hit the corner of the exam table when Whitney shoved her. "What was that for?" Whitney ignored her. How long was it before being Theresa's best friend cost her her life?  
  
"Hello, Miss Lopez-Fitzgerald," Dr. Alba greeted in a monotone voice. "Lot of excitement going on next door, huh?" he asked with bland smile. "Time to rid you of this contraption," he said. Inspecting Theresa's cast. "Looks like you have yourself a fine collection of signatures here, young lady. Hmm. That's interesting. There's only ONE name on here. Ethan Crane. Who is he?" he asked curiously. Theresa raised a hand to her heart. Gasping in horror. "You don't know who Ethan Crane is?" she trembled. "Oh," she said. Shaking her head sadly. "He's only the greatest man that ever lived."  
  
Dr. Alba arched a white brow at her and continued his handy work. "There you go," he said in a pleased voice. "All done. Good as new." Theresa was still in shock, though. The thought that someone, ANYONE, would not know the one and only Ethan Crane was almost too much for her. Whitney had never seen her so pale. But that was before.before Dr. Alba's next words. "Everything seems to be in order. A little pale," he smiled. "But that's to be expected. You've worn that cast for weeks. And you'll need to work a little.regain your strength. You'll be fine," he said kindly. Patting her on the arm. Obviously he had never met anyone like Theresa, Whitney thought. "Oh my god!" Theresa shrieked. Catching sight of her pale, scrawny arm. "Or not," Dr. Alba recanted. As Theresa's eyes rolled back in her head. And she passed out cold. 


	7. Chapter 31

Chapter 31  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Miguel says you'd think it was the end of the world or something," Kay sneered. "Look at her, Simone. She's dressed for a funeral. Watch this," she said evilly. "Kay! Kay.don't!" But it was too late, she thought with a sigh. Following after her like the good friend she was. "Hi, Theresa," Kay said brightly. Voice dripping with saccharine sweetness. Her best imitation of Charity, Simone realized. Theresa couldn't see it. But she was so laughing on the inside. "You got your cast off! That is such wonderful news! I bet you're happy, aren't you? Let me see," she prodded. Grinning devilishly as she pulled at Theresa's sleeve.  
  
"No," Theresa trembled. How Kay kept from rolling her eyes, Simone would never know. She knew she wanted to. "It's fine," Theresa said. Tugging her sleeve back down. "Really." "Okay," Kay laughed. Then you won't mind if I do this," she said. Gasping in mock horror at the sight of Theresa's newly revealed arm. "Why.why.I don't know what to say," she said. Wow, Simone thought. Tears. Now who was the drama queen? "Don't worry, Theresa," she said in a falsely sympathetic voice. "It won't always look so.so shriveled up and.it IS deathly pale, isn't it?"  
  
Fat tears spilled out of Theresa's big brown eyes. "My life is over!" she shrieked. Rushing through the busy halls. And it had to be said.she was better than a professional hitman. "Maybe I should give her a list of people I don't like," Kay muttered. With a self-satisfied smile. "She is SO pathetic. It's like Armageddon or something 'cause her freakin arm looks like everybody's does when they get their casts off. Ugh! I'm telling you, Simone. The girl is mental."  
  
"Kay Bennett. What have you done now?" Kay groaned and turned around to face the owner of that familiar voice. "Ms. Crane. Who? Me? Why I'm a perfect little angel. I didn't do anything. I'm so offended," she sniffled. Squeezing crocodile tears out of the corners of her dark eyes. "Where is she? Kay? Do you have to torture Luis's sister everyday?" "Why not?" Kay shrugged. "It's SO much FUN. And it's Luis, huh? Oh Luis," she swooned. "Miguel tells me his mom caught you and Luis in bed the other day," she grinned. Delighted when Ms. Crane blushed a deep red hue.  
  
"Nothing happened," Sheridan sputtered. Off Kay's disbelieving look, she groaned in frustration. "We had all our clothes on. WE DID NOT HAVE SEX!" she yelled. Kay burst into laughter. "Um.and now everybody knows it. How DO you do it? You're truly extraordinary," she smirked. Clapping her hands loudly. "Kay," Simone hissed. Glancing around the hall. The ENTIRE student body was hanging on their very word. Plus a few nosy teachers. Suzie and Mrs. Croweley to name a couple.  
  
Oh god, she thought to herself. Sheridan.you are in so much trouble. Mrs. Croweley doesn't like you anyway. Suzie's going to drive you nuts grilling you for details and telling you how crazy you are. And.ugh! She couldn't take another tongue-lashing from Pilar. Who knew she had it in her? "Look Ms. Crane.I'm sorry," Kay apologized. "But really. It's written all over your face. You.oh my god! You don't just want Miguel's brother. You're in love with him, aren't you?" she said in surprise. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" a bubbly voice exclaimed. "Oh, Ms. Crane," Theresa squealed. Hugging her and squeezing every last drop of oxygen from her lungs. "You have to name your first child after me. The wedding! Oh my goodness! The wedding will be so beautiful. Oh.and Ethan! Ethan will be there!" "Ethan, Ethan, Ethan," Kay mocked. "Somebody put US and HER out of our misery. She's like the damn Energizer Bunny."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 32  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Luis! Luis! Luis!" Theresa squealed excitedly. "Theresa," Luis squeaked. Prying her arms from around his neck and taking a good look at her. "Mija," Pilar said sternly. "Did you sneak into the Crane Mansion again?" "No, Mama," Theresa giggled. "Luis.don't you have something you want to tell Mama?" Luis looked at her curiously. He groaned. Rubbing his chin tiredly as she launched into another one of her fantastical diatribes.  
  
"Luis and Ms. Crane are getting married! And Ms. Crane is going to name their first child after me! Isn't that wonderful?" she gushed. Kay rolled her dark eyes and muttered under her breath to Miguel. "I swear, Miguel.I wouldn't be surprised if an autopsy revealed what I've suspected all along. Theresa has hot pink cotton candy for brains." Miguel snickered. Rushing forward when he saw his mama raise a hand to her head faintly and stumble slightly. "Sheridan is pregnant?!?!"  
  
"Mama! NO!" Luis said emphatically. "I swear, we didn't.we didn't." "They didn't do IT, Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald," Kay piped up. Luis looked to her in shock. How the hell did she know? "Right, Ms. Crane?" she asked. Stepping aside and revealing a flushed cheek Sheridan. Oh god, Sheridan thought. I feel like I'm stuck in an episode of some soap opera. This is worse than an episode of that show on NBC. The hideously addictive one with the doll. So Luis and I haven't made love. Does the whole world have to talk about it?  
  
"Pilar," Sheridan said quietly. So quietly Kay had to strain her ears to hear her. And strain her ears she did. This was good stuff. "Luis and I.he just held me. That's all. NOTHING happened." Luis released a huge sigh of relief when his mama finally smiled. Whew! They were going to have to be more careful in the future. Didn't want anybody getting the wrong idea, he thought in disappointment. Remembering how good it felt to hold her warm body close through the night.  
  
"Aunt Sheridan," a male voice called. Good grief. Perfect recipe for disaster. Barbie wannabe practically vaulted in the air for joy. Her whole face lighting up like a mega-watt bulb when she heard Edumb's voice. "Wait," she shrieked. Racing down the hall to her room. "I have to look perfect. Dazzle him. Today might be the day he asks me to." "THERESITA!!!" Pilar yelled in exasperation. "Hi, Pilar," Gwen breezed. A teasing smile on her lips as she sashayed in the room and got a good look at Sheridan. Sheridan had told her EVERYTHING. But try as she might.she could NOT imagine Pilar lambasting anybody. Who knew there was a fiery Spanish temper behind the quiet, respectful demeanor?  
  
"Hello, Pilar," Ethan smiled. Kissing her on the cheek in greeting. And avoiding Luis's brown eyes. Luis couldn't wipe the tickled smirk from his face. The memory of Wonder Boy here in a dress, heels, and make-up still fresh in his memory. "Make yourself at home, Mr. Crane," she said politely. Gesturing for him and Gwen both to take a seat. Gwen.now is not the time, Sheridan thought as Gwen practically chased her into the kitchen. "Sheridan," Gwen grinned. "What is going on here? Details, details." Are you sure you weren't adopted, Gwen? You starting to sound an awful lot like Suzie.  
  
"Spill it," she said. Cornering her so she wouldn't have any escape. "Alright," Sheridan huffed. She had to tell somebody. "Half the student body knows about me and Luis being in bed together." "What?! How!?" "Kay said something, and I blurted out that we didn't have sex." "Oh my god," Gwen laughed. "How humiliating! I mean.I'm sorry," she apologized when Sheridan glared at her. "Humiliating is right. And what's even worse.Mrs. Croweley, the teacher that HATES me.she took great pleasure in reporting the embarrassing incident to Principal Reid. I was so mortified, Gwen. My non-sex life is the talk of the ENTIRE town, it seems," she groaned. Plopping down tiredly in the nearest chair.  
  
"Sheridan.this is where me and you have to have a talk. What the hell is wrong with you? You have one of the sexiest men in Harmony-probably in all of Maine-at your beck and call. And he just held you. Come on. I know you're not Mother Theresa. What's going on here? It's obvious you like him. A lot, I might add. And.judging from the cute little grin on his face every time he looks at you, Sweetie, he more than likes you. What's holding you back?"  
  
"Gwen," Sheridan sighed. Covering her face with her hands. "That's the hold- up. I DO like him. Maybe too much. I'm afraid, Gwen. I don't want Jean-Luc to happen all over again. That's why I'm taking it slow with Luis. No matter how much I want to go in there and." "Whoa! Wait a minute!" Kay said. Bursting through the door and covering her ears. "Virgin ears here." Gwen laughed. "I'll be leaving now," she announced after getting a soda from the fridge. "Bye." "Bye," Gwen and Sheridan waved in unison. "Gwen.I have a BIG problem," Sheridan admitted as soon as Kay was gone. Or at least they thought she was gone. "I think I'm falling in love with Luis." "I KNEW IT!" "What am I going to do?" Sheridan said. Hiding her face once more. "What am I going to do?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 33  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You knew what, Kay?" Luis asked curiously. Oh my goodness, Kay thought. This was the PERFECT opportunity. She wanted so badly to blurt it out. And she was all set to do it. Until."Kay! We have something very important to discuss. Right now," Ms. Crane said. Kay looked into her blue eyes. Uh oh. She definitely meant business. Besides.she'd tortured Ms. Crane enough today. She'd save the rest of her energy for Theresa. "Let me guess," she said. Arms crossed. "You don't want me blabbing to lover boy that you're in love with him."  
  
"No, I'm not," Sheridan huffed. "Whatever! Denial ain't a river in Egypt, Ms. Crane. I heard you with my own two ears." "So you WERE eavesdropping," Gwen piped up. Grinning broadly. "Come on, Sheridan. It's not like it's that big of a secret." "Yeah, Ms. Crane," Kay said devilishly. "You might as well wear a flashing neon sign for all your subtlety." Gwen snickered. She liked this girl. She had chutzpah.  
  
"Argh!" Sheridan screamed into her hands. "Will this day never end?" "Well.I guess a date's out of the question," Luis laughed. "Sorry to interrupt," he said sheepishly. "I just thought you might want to go grab a bite to eat. Hang out," he said hopefully. That's it, Ms. Crane, Kay smirked as the older woman transformed right before their very eyes. Seriously.the woman was melting into a ball of mush. And she had the nerve to deny she was head over heels.  
  
"I.I." "She'd love to," Gwen gushed. Shoving her forward into Luis's arms. Laughing when Kay sent her a thumbs up behind Luis's back. "Is that right?" Luis grinned. Tucking a strand of blond hair behind her ear. His fingers lingering on her soft skin. "Yes," Sheridan breathed. Helpless to stop herself. You'll both pay for this later, she thought. Glaring at Gwen and Kay as she followed Luis back into the living room to say their goodbyes.  
  
"So." Kay smiled. "I don't think we've been introduced," she said. Holding out her hand. "I'm Kay Bennett." "Gwen Hotchkiss," Gwen smiled. Shaking the teen's hand. "Has she always been that way?" Kay asked curiously. "No," Gwen answered thoughtfully. "She's never had a world of confidence. But she wasn't always so careful with who she gives her heart to. Guess that's a product of having your heart trampled on one too many times." "Man," Kay whispered. "Makes me feel kinda bad for teasing her." "Don't," Gwen smiled. "She's needs that little push. I happen to think she and Luis are perfect for each other."  
  
"Well," Kay sighed several minutes later. Glancing at her wristwatch. "Nice talking to you. But I have to be getting home. Guess I can't torment the Fairy Tale Princess anymore tonight," she said sarcastically. "Theresa?" Gwen laughed. Kay grinned. "A word of warning.the chick is psycho. I'm serious. She hears all these little voices in her head telling her FATE wants her to do all these crazy things. Not to mention she's an accident waiting to happen. She's singlehandedly taken 23 people out of commission this year alone. Last year the total was.um, 147. I think she's subconsciously shooting for a new record. Run! Now! And take Dopey with you. Theresa's more twisted than color tv," she said in parting. Gwen was rendered speechless.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 34  
  
  
  
  
  
"Luis," Sheridan laughed nervously. "You're staring. What? Do I have something on my face?" Luis grinned at her. "As a matter of fact," he said. Reaching his napkin out and wiping the corner of her mouth. "You do." Oh god. You just can't do anything right today, can you Sheridan? "Relax," he said in a low voice. "It was just pizza sauce. Very nice look for you," he teased. He loved how she got so embarrassed around him. It was too adorable. "And how long has it been there? You've been staring at me for almost half an hour now." "Oh.only the last five minutes," he admitted. Her mouth hung open in surprise. Only the last five minutes. That meant.  
  
"Hi, Ms. Crane! Mr. Lopez-Fitzgerald!" Luis groaned inwardly. "Reese," Sheridan smiled. "What a pleasant surprise." Reese grinned at her and pushed his glasses back further on his nose unconsciously. "So.it's true," Reese said with a knowing smile. "You two ARE hot and heavy." Reese didn't have time to duck before Sheridan spit her soda out in shock. Luis couldn't control his laughter. Reese took his glasses off. Squinting. And cleaned the dark liquid off his lenses. "Oh Reese," Sheridan apologized. "I'm so sorry." "It's okay," Reese waved her off. Beating a path out of there. "Luis! You're enjoying this, aren't you?"  
  
"It's one of the things I lo.like about you," he quickly amended. Sheridan's heart leapt to her throat. Did he.was he about to say."Oh," she said softly. "Come on," Luis said suddenly. Slapping a few bills down on the table and grabbing her hand. Pulling her forward. "Luis? Where are we going?" she asked. Out of breath from trying to keep up with his long stride. "The park? Luis.why the park?" "Shh," Luis said. His voice laced with amusement. Placing a finger on her lips. "I." "Sheridan. Just trust me. Okay?" "Okay," she said softly. Nodding her head.  
  
The Lighthouse. He's taking me to the Lighthouse, she realized with a smile. Following him as he led her up the winding stairs. "Luis," she gasped when they reached the top, and she saw the crests of the waves. The sun setting in the horizon. "It's so beautiful," she said in awe. "Yeah.it is," Luis breathed. Not taking his eyes off her. "Thank you for bringing me here," she said. Turning to face him. Laughing as the wind whipped her hair about her face. Her laughter died in her throat when she saw the way he was looking at her. "I'm going to kiss you now, Sheridan. Is that alright?' Alright? Alright! Do you even have to ask? Please do, she thought. The blood rushing in her ears as she opened her mouth to say.  
  
"Yes," she said breathlessly. After another mind-blowing kiss. From yours truly. That's it, Sheridan. Admit defeat. You ARE falling in love with the man. And there's absolutely nothing you can do to stop it. Luis laughed at the expression on her face. "Speechless again." "Argh!" she screamed in frustration. "You love torturing me, don't you?" "Why yes, I do," he teased. "You are too easy," he chuckled. Wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. "Why did you bring me here, Luis?" ehe asked curiously. Several minutes later. Nestled safely in his arms.  
  
"I wanted to show you something that I love. Help you get to know me better." A smile played on her lips as she said, "Tell me more about yourself, Luis." I want to know everything, she thought. But didn't say. "Well." he laughed. "I've lived in Harmony my entire life. With my family. I went to Harmony High. Did reasonably well." "Reasonably well," she scoffed. "Luis.I work at Harmony High now. I've seen all the trophies and plaques with your name on them. Reasonably well my ass." "And what a fine one it is.ouch.sorry. You set yourself up for that one," he laughed. Resting his chin atop her head. And staring out at the ocean below.  
  
"What do you want in life, Luis?" "The same things everybody wants, I guess," he sighed. "A house of my own one day. Filled with children," he grinned. "And a beautiful wife who loves me just as much as I love her. There's more, of course. But you get the picture. And you? What do you want out of life, Sheridan?" The same things as you. "A family of my own. Love," she said wistfully. "That's all?" "That's all," she said softly. Pinning him with her blue gaze. "Why so surprised, Luis? All I want are the simple things. I'd give every cent of the money I have up for the happiness I've dreamed of my whole life. Every cent."  
  
"You would, wouldn't you?" he asked. Cupping her jaw in the palm of his hand. And coming to a not-so-surprising realization. The funny feeling he got in his chest.the way his heart literally soared at the sight of her beautiful smile.it was the beginnings of love. "Yes," she said simply. Her eyes fluttering shut as he leaned closer and closer. Sighing with pleasure when his lips touched hers gently. His fingers threaded through her hair. In a heartbeat, she thought. Sinking deeper into him. In a heartbeat.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 35  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh my goodness, Whit! I can't wait 'til they announce the results for Homecoming Queen! I just know I won!" Theresa squealed happily. "Can you imagine, Whit, how beautiful I'll be with that tiara on my head?" Whitney bit her tongue. What good was it going to do anyway? "Whitney!" Theresa shrieked. Whitney winced. "What?" she asked hesitantly. "What is it now, Theresa?" "I forgot all about the Homecoming Dance," she rushed. "Oh my.what am I going to do? What if Ethan isn't able to make it?"  
  
WHAT are you talking about? "Ethan? Theresa," she sighed. "Ethan's 24 years old. I'm sure the LAST thing he wants to do is attend a HIGH SCHOOL Homecoming dance. Besides.what about Gwen?" Theresa just giggled. "Gwen's not invited, Whitney. This is MY night. She'll.she'll just have to get over it." "I don't know why I even bother," Whitney groaned. "You're hopeLESS."  
  
"Tell me something I don't know," Kay smirked. Popping up from out of nowhere and making Whitney jump. "You know, Whitney. I always did wonder how you've stood her this long. Aren't you afraid for your life?" Kay said. Cringing as Theresa shoved the girls' bathroom door open. Totally catching Jenn off-guard. "Oh my god! Oh my god! My nose!" she screamed in horror. "You broke it, dimtwit! Amy warned me about you," she glared. Moaning pitifully. And hurrying down the hall to the nurse's station. Her nose high in the air.  
  
"I'm sorry," Theresa said sheepishly. "Did you see that, Whit? I didn't break her nose. She walked into the door all by herself," she said with wide brown eyes. "Puh-leaze," Kay rolled her eyes. "If you'll excuse me. I'm not wearing the proper protective gear," she deadpanned. Maybe you're on to something, Kay, Whitney thought. This time Theresa plowed poor Principal Reid over. "Um.Miss Lopez-Fitzgerald," he stammered. "I'll be on my way now." Theresa, she wanted to say. Even the Principal's afraid of you. It was a lost cause. You know.in one ear. Out the other. Or maybe it got lost in what was apparently vacuous space.  
  
"Hey, Whitney," she heard a voice call. "Your pops is looking for ya," Chad grinned. "Says it's important." Thank you, she said. Lifting her eyes skyward. Even SHE needed a break sometime. "Thanks, Chad," she smiled. Chad's eyes followed her form until she disappeared through the doors at the end of the hall. "Oh.oh.oh," Theresa squealed excitedly. Jumping up and down. "I know that look," she gushed. "You're in love with Whitney, aren't you, Chad? This is so wonderful! We'll have a double wedding! No.wait.make that a triple wedding. I just KNOW Luis is going to marry Ms. Crane!," she bubbled.  
  
What the @!#$%^@?!?! Chad didn't know it was possible for someone's face to be so.animated. "Girl.what are you smokin'? 'Cause it must be some pretty good stuff." "Huh?" Theresa asked cluelessly. Then continued. Full steam ahead. "Theresa! Theresa! Slow down. Take a breath. I'm.not.in.love.with.Whitney," he said slowly. "Girl.you are TOO much," he grinned. Theresa's brown eyes widened. "Oh, Chad. I had no idea you felt that way about me," she said. Laying a gentle hand on his arm. "But Chad.the ONLY man for me is Ethan. I'll just die without him. I'm so sorry to break your heart like this. But it's better you know now," she said. Before leaving him there with his mouth hanging wide open. He chuckled under his breath. Priceless.  
  
"Hi, Chad," Ms. Crane said brightly. Passing him in the hall. "You are never going to believe this," she laughed. "Jenn Foster had to drop out of the Homecoming race because she broke her nose." Wonder how she got that, Chad wondered. Grinning despite his best efforts not to. "Too bad. Good thing she didn't see the results yet. She won. But.her loss is Theresa's gain." "Man," Chad laughed. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" "Uh huh," Ms. Crane laughed. Her blue eyes sparkling. "It's really amazing. Theresa had the second largest number of votes. 289 of them. Everyone else is too close to call. Won't she be surprised? See you later, Chad. Mr. Reid wanted me to announce these over the intercom." Surprised. Hah! The girl was going to go crazy. Although.it could be debated that she was already halfway (who was he kidding? she WAS there) there. No debate needed, he realized minutes later when the results were announced. And the ONLY sound heard was Theresa's voice. "YES! YES! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR VOTING FOR ME! YOU PICKED THE BEST PERSON FOR THIS PRESTIGIOUS HONOR!" Followed shortly by a voice distinctly Kay's. "I GIVE UP! HARMONY REALLY IS THE TWILIGHT ZONE!" 


	8. Chapter 36

Chapter 36  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mama!!! Guess what!" Theresa bubbled excitedly. "Wh." "I WON HOMECOMING QUEEN! ISN'T THAT SO EXCITING!" "Ack!" Kay yelled. "My ears are bleeding. Somebody SHUT her up. Please. For the love of God. I'm begging you." "TERROCITA!" "Oh my.did Pilar just call her own daughter.Miguel! She did," Kay laughed. "Ouch," Kay grumbled when Ms. Crane gave her a sound pinch on the arm. "What was that for? You know.you owe me big time for making me ride in the back seat with that twit. In a convertible no less. She had her head hanging out the side like a dog. You didn't have to endure her whining about swallowing a damn bug. Well.if she hadn't had her mouth wide open in the first place." "Okay. Okay," Ms. Crane said. Holding her hands up. "I'm sorry. If Pilar says yes to Theresa borrowing one of my nieces' dresses for the dance, you can go along and pick one, too. Fair enough?" "Jewelry, too?" Kay bargained gamely. "A dress would be fine," she said quickly.  
  
"Sheridan," Pilar said gravely. "Is what Theresita says true? Did she REALLY win Homecoming Queen?" "Mama," Theresa squealed. Grabbing Pilar's arm and squeezing the circulation out of it. "Don't you believe me? I would NEVER lie to you." Kay smirked when Ms. Crane's golden brows shot up comically. "Yeah.like I believe THAT for a millisecond," she muttered under her breath. "It's true, Mama," Miguel answered for her. "I saw the results myself," Ms. Crane smiled nervously. Pilar's arm almost looked.blue. "Well.I guess she does need a dress to wear. Are you sure." "Pilar," Ms. Crane said warmly. Practically wrenching Pilar's arm from Theresa's grasp and holding her hands in her own. "They won't mind. They'd love to help out." "Maybe Theresita should stay here. And you can pick something out for her." Not a bad idea, Sheridan thought. It WOULD be safer that way. Against her better judgment, though, she said, "It wouldn't be as special," she said. Cringing inside when Theresa jumped for joy. What was she getting herself into?  
  
"Wouldn't be as special, huh?" Kay grumbled. "I'm NOT sitting in back with her again. Miguel.you do it." Miguel grinned at them. "Can't. Football practice. Other plans." "Ugh! You! You'll regret this," Kay muttered. Stomping her foot in disgust. "Kay," Ms. Crane placated. "She can sit in the back by herself." "I'm ready, Ms. Crane," Theresa gushed. A huge bag slung over her slender shoulder. "Um.Theresa? What's with the bag?" "Oh, this?" Theresa smiled. "That's my make-up bag. I have to do the full make- up to get the full effect. Don't you think?"  
  
O..k..a..y, Sheridan thought to herself. "Psycho Revlon Reject. No wonder she sleeps all the time in Lit class. Her eyelids are too heavy. Come on," Kay encouraged. "You know you want to laugh. Go ahead and do it. She'll never know you're laughing AT her." Sheridan bit her lip to the point of pain trying not to. But she couldn't help the burst of hysterical laughter that blind-sided her when she saw Theresa gagging in the rear view mirror. "Hey Theresa," Kay sneered. "You really should try out for the next Survivor. God knows you've eaten enough bugs today alone," she finished. Mumbling under her breath.  
  
"Would you look at her? Skipping. I think Pilar dropped her on her head when she was a baby." "Kay," Sheridan said. Shaking her head. "Never mind," she said quickly. In what must have surely been a once in a lifetime occurrence, Julian had answered the door. And he was currently leering outrageously at Theresa. "Something about you looks familiar," he grinned. "Julian," Sheridan warned in a low voice. "This is Theresa. She's a STUDENT at Harmony High." "Jailbait," Kay piped up. "Catwoman," he exclaimed in shock. "Catwoman?" Kay mouthed. "Long story that I am NOT telling you," Sheridan said. Ushering her inside.  
  
"Theresa! Are you okay?" "Wow," Kay said sarcastically. "What is that? A 2 second record?" "I'm alright, Ms. Crane. Really I am. I was just." Looking at that new picture of Ethan. And Gwen. "Gwitch," Theresa said in a low growl. "What did you say?" Sheridan asked incredulously. It sounded like one of two things. Neither of them good. "Oh, nothing, Ms. Crane," Theresa said all doe-eyed. "My arm still itches sometimes," she supplied. Frantically clawing at her arm. "Um.Theresa," Kay smirked. "Wrong arm there, Einstein.:" "Ow. I'm going to report you to the proper authorities. Seems you take great pleasure in causing me physical harm." "You wouldn't dare," Sheridan bluffed. Blue eyes flashing. "Would I?" Kay teased. Dark eyes sparkling with mischief. "AH!!!" "Theresa!" they exclaimed in unison.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 37  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Gwen," Sheridan apologized. Red-faced. "I am so sorry about what happened in there.I had no idea." Gwen laughed. "I don't think anybody knows what that girl in there is going to do next, Sheridan. Stop beating yourself up. How were you supposed to know she'd waltz into Ethan's bathroom like that? I'm just glad Ethan wasn't in the shower with me." Sheridan laughed nervously. She didn't buy Theresa's story that she slipped on the wet floor and grabbed the shower curtain to keep from falling. Although."So.they're in there trying on Ethan's sisters' dresses. Alone. Does that thought not scare you?" "A little," she admitted with a smile. Theresa was working on Kay's LAST, frazzled nerve.  
  
"Ms. Crane," she heard the younger girl call out in a voice filled with irritation. Peeking her dark head out the door. "You better come quick. The Terror has struck again." "Terror?" Gwen laughed. "Where do you come up with this stuff?" "Dunno," Kay shrugged. Stepping into the room. "Wow!" Gwen breathed. "I think you should pick that one. You're going to knock some lucky guy's socks off." "Really?" Kay asked. Twirling around self- consciously in front of the full-length mirror in the corner of the room. "Really," Gwen said. "In fact.I think I have the perfect earrings to go with that dress," she said. Walking over to Ethan's armoire and rifling through a small jewelry box on the top. "Here," she smiled. Presenting the pair of earrings to Kay. Kay snatched them greedily from her hands and fastened them on her earlobes. "You're right. They ARE perfect. Thanks," she smiled.  
  
"What's going on in there?" Gwen said with a nod of her head. "Oh," Kay groaned. Throwing herself on the bed beside Gwen. "Spinderella ripped one of those expensive gowns in two. Can you believe her? She stepped into the dress-didn't bother slipping it over her head-and ripped it down the middle. Did I mention she's a klepto, too? Yeah.the klepto klutz. Keeps stuffing little 'mementos' into that two-ton make-up suitcase of hers." Gwen snickered helplessly. "Stop. Stop. I can't hear anymore of this. I'm never going to be able to look into her eyes again." "She HATES you, you know. Thinks of you as an obstacle in the way of her destiny. Which according to Termite is to marry Ethan, suck him dry, and have a mansion full of filthy bubble-brained kids." "It's just a crush," Gwen sighed. "Whatever," Kay muttered. Either this chick was blind. Or she was way confident in Forrest Junior's wuv.  
  
"Sheridan," Gwen said in a relieved voice. "Everything okay?" Sheridan sighed and plopped herself down on the bed between Gwen and Kay. "Well.Amanda didn't like those dresses too much anyway." Gwen arched a brow at her curiously. "Destroyed. Completely and utterly destroyed," Sheridan informed her. "Where IS Ethan, by the way?" she asked. Resting her weary blond head on Gwen's shoulder. "At the office. He should be here by now.Ethan," she said happily. Jumping to her feet and hugging his neck. "How was your day? How was work?" "Okay," Ethan grumbled. "Aunt Sheridan? Why are you," he paused. Casting a wary glance Kay's way. He couldn't quite pinpoint it. It was all a little too foggy. But he seemed to remember something to do with her, a camera, and red high heels. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Ethan!" Theresa squealed. Sprinting.well, Theresa fashion, of course- through the open door. Arms wide open. "Does he look like a deer caught in the headlights or what?" Kay smirked. "I bet his feeble brain is sending off signals to run." "Theresa," Ethan said slowly. Catching her before she fell. "Figures," Kay mumbled. Sometimes I wonder.nah. NO ONE would purposely act THAT stupid for an imbecile like HIM. "Oh, Ethan," Theresa bubbled. "It's FATE. You caught me. You're my hero." "Ugh!" Kay groaned. Rolling her eyes. "Girlfriend standing right here." Theresa ignored her. Staring at Ethan dreamily. "Somebody get her into therapy. NOW," she hissed. Stalking out of the room. "I can't watch any more of this." I don't think I can fight the urge to slap some sense into her any longer. "Theresa," Sheridan said. Trying desperately to interrupt the weird moment. Could she be anymore obvious? If she were Gwen.Well. You're not Gwen, Sheridan. Oh god. Did Ethan HAVE to be so clueless? "Theresa," she repeated again. "I think that dress looks lovely. You should definitely pick that one. What do you think, Gwen?"  
  
"Definitely," Gwen said in a low voice. Studying Ethan curiously. "Do YOU like it, Ethan?" Theresa asked demurely. Ha! Demurely? "Y-Y-Y-esss," he stammered. "It looks very.you look nice," he gulped. "Oh thank you!" Theresa gushed happily. "Then you WILL be my date for the Homecoming Dance. Ethan, you've made me SSSSOOOO happy," she twittered. Skipping.more like tripping-down the hall. Argh, Kay thought. Dodging her and glaring at Mr. Crane as he leered at Theresa. "What are you looking at, you dirty old man?" she sneered. Theresa did have her dress tucked into her pantyhose But still... Sticking her tongue out at him. "Ugh! The nerve!" she exclaimed. Appalled when he stuck his tongue back at her. "Take my advice," she whispered in Gwen's ear. "Dump him. NOW. I have the PERFECT man for you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 38  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh my.Simone. Would you look at that? She looks like friggin' Medusa! All those rollers in her hair. Well.at least she didn't wear the fuzzy slippers. Wait a minute! She did! That girl is nuts! Simone." Kay said in a hushed sarcastic tone. "I'm beginning to wonder." "About what?" Simone asked boredly. Staring off into space with a dreamy smile on her face. Chad was going to DJ the dance tonight. She couldn't wait. She didn't care if she didn't have a date. Who needed one when they could watch him all night? "I think Theresa's really an alien from Mars. You know.a hybrid between those icky aliens Sigourney Weaver blasted and ET. Must have got her looks from the Reese's pieces lover." "Kay," Simone rolled her eyes. "Could you lay off of her just one day?" "And why would I do that?" Kay asked in astonishment. "She makes it sooo easy for me. She supplies me with all the ammunition, Simone. It's not like I have to dig up things from her mysterious past. The girl reads like a Dr. Seuss book." Simone giggled. Theresa as the Cat in the Hat.  
  
"Here she comes," Kay whispered. "Miss Air-head America," she crooned. "She probably voted for herself 289 times. No one I've talked to has admitted to voting for her. They're all afraid of her. I bet you twenty bucks she hyperventilates when they crown her at the game tonight. If I were you, Simone.just bring a helmet. You might need it," Kay laughed evilly. "I know I'm bringing mine. See you later, Simone. I have something very important I have to do," she said. Walking down the hall to meet Miguel. Simone sighed when Kay's face fell upon seeing Charity. Her best friend was going to get her heart broken. Those two.you never saw one without the other. Especially lately. She pulled her French book out of her locker and headed on to class. Smiling at Ms. Crane in the doorway.  
  
"Miguel," Kay smiled. Totally ignoring Charity. "I was wondering.you know how we always go to the Homecoming Dance together." Miguel grinned at her, and Kay felt her heart flutter in her chest. "Do you want me to." "Sure, Kay," Miguel interrupted. "You and your date can meet me and Charity at my house. I taking Charity to meet Mama." "I'd love it if you and Reese came with us, Kay," Charity said sweetly. "You two make such an adorable couple." "Reese," Kay choked. "Yes, my Sugar Plum," Reese said on cue. Scaring her out of her wits when he wrapped his arms around her. "Ow," she grumbled. Rubbing her head. "I can't wait. You're going to be so beautiful, my Darling Kay," Reese grinned. Leaning forward for a kiss. "Aww," Charity sighed. Kay had the sudden urge to hurl. "Reese," she warned. Holding a hand over her mouth. "I think I'm coming down with something. Don't want to give you my germs," she said. Rushing off to French class. She really was going to be sick. Miguel and.Pollyanna?  
  
"Kay," Ms. Crane said softly. Taking her aside halfway after class. "Are you feeling okay? You haven't said one word the entire period." "Oh yeah," Kay muttered. "I.you wouldn't understand. You got the guy you want eating out of the palm of your hand. Mine doesn't even know I'm a girl. Or that I have a pulse." "Kay," Sheridan said gently. "That's not true. Miguel most definitely knows you're alive. And that you're a girl. He just.he just sees you as a friend. His best friend. He still loves you." "Not the way I want him to," Kay whispered. Sheridan hugged Kay's shoulders. "Miguel isn't the ONLY boy on the planet. You have lots of guys interested in you, Kay Bennett. You're just too focused on Miguel to see it. And you have one very, very sweet guy in particular at your beck and call." "Reese?" Kay scoffed. "Too Urkel-ish." Sheridan laughed. "Reese is not that bad. He adores you, and he has a good heart. He does go a little overboard," she admitted. "But I think if you gave him half a chance.Kay.just know he isn't always going to be there. Don't be so quick to push him away. You'll never find out how wonderful he can be," she said. Jessica's face in her mind's eye. She gave Kay a friendly pat on the shoulder. "I have to go make a phone call. Think about what I said. Okay?" "Okay," Kay grumbled. "Reese? Ms. Crane.you're so twitterpated you can't see straight," she mumbled. Grabbing her book bag and rushing out the door.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" Oh great. As if my day could get any worse. "Oh my goodness! I broke a nail!" Theresa shrieked in sheer panic. "This is all you fault," she cried. Trembling at the horror of it all. "I have to look perfect for Ethan tonight. And now I won't," she wailed. Good grief, she thought. An evil idea forming in her head. "Theresa," she said in a falsely sweet voice. Barely containing the urge to shudder. All she needed now was a lollipop to stick in her mouth. "Don't cry. It's alright. How can Ethan not think you're the most beautiful girl in the world? 'Cause we all know it's true, don't we?" Theresa's face brightened into a ridiculous smile as she nodded her head. The rollers in her hair bobbing up and down. "And you know what? Don't worry about the chipped fingernail. EVERYBODY wants to be like you, Theresa. BE you. You'll start a new trend. Come on," she said. Offering her a hand. "I'll help you fix your make-up. You don't want everybody to see you looking like a raccoon, do you?" Theresa jutted out her lower lip and shook her head. Taking Kay's hand. "There, there," Kay said softly. Rolling her eyes as she led Theresa inside Ms. Crane's empty classroom.  
  
Ten minutes later, she leaned back on her heels. Pleased as punch at her work of art. She slyly slipped the blue, red, and black permanent markers back in her book bag. "I'm finished," she announced. "You can open your eyes now, Theresa." She always did think Theresa would make a good clown. She already had the bumbling part down. "How do I look?" Theresa bubbled. Her smile making her look all the more absurd. "Fantastic, Darling," Kay drawled. "The envy of the entire school." "Oh, thank you!" Theresa giggled. Throwing her arms around Kay's neck exuberantly. Oh, you'll be thanking me alright, Theresita, Kay thought. Biting her lip to keep from laughing. Ah. I needed that, she thought. Jumping down from Ms. Crane's desk. Scribbling a quick note she knew would make Ms. Crane blush a deep red as soon as she saw it. She threw her head back in the air and cackled deviously. The woman might just have a heart attack. Maybe she should.nah. Where was the fun in that? Ms. Crane was strong. She could handle it. She'd just have to hope she wouldn't kill her before the Dance. Miguel.eat your heart out, she thought with a smile. She was going to show him. And by the end of the night.he'd leave sweet little Chwarity flat on her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 39  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, Mom," Kay whined. "You absolutely cannot be a chaperone." To Simone she hissed, "The last thing this party needs is my mom. The June Cleaver wannabe." Simone giggled. Grace cocked her head to the side and smiled at the two girls. Shaking her head. "It's too late. I already volunteered. I even made a tomato soup cake for you guys. I know how much you love it." Simone couldn't stop the involuntary shudder that ran through her body. "Dad," Kay said desperately. "Uncle Hank!" she cried when he walked into the living room. "Tell Mom." Hank grinned at his niece cluelessly. "Tell Mom what.Ow! What was that for?" he grimaced when Kay stomped the heel of her shoe on his foot.  
  
"The reason she can't be a chaperone at the Homecoming Dance." "Because." "Mom," Kay said sweetly. "They already have enough chaperones. Don't they, Uncle Hank? That's what they told you when you volunteered." "What the.um.yeah. That's EXACTLY what they told me, Grace. And I'm sure Sam wants all that DEE-LIC-EEOUS tomato soup cake to himself. Right, Bro?" Hank grinned wickedly. Slapping Sam's shoulder on the way out the door and ignoring the daggers his big brother was shooting his way. "Wait up, you guys," Jessica called. Scurrying out the front door. "You forgot me," she mumbled. Racing to catch up to the trio.  
  
"You owe me big time," Hank said as he strode alongside the two girls. Jessica nipping at his heels. "Come on, Uncle Hank," Kay grinned. "I think YOU owe ME." Hank stuffed his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket and looked at her curiously. Kay groaned. "Which is worse? Your autopsy reading death by tomato soup or spending a few hours with a bunch of hormonal teens? Besides," she grinned. "I have someone very special I want you to meet." Hank's brown eyes lit up with interest. "Oh yeah," he said. "Is it a woman?" Kay rolled her eyes. "Who did you think I wanted you to meet? Yeah, it's a woman. Never mind. I understand. Poor little Uncle Hanky hasn't been on a date for a very, very long time," she teased. "I've been on dates," Hank blustered. But Kay wasn't buying it. "Don't worry, Uncle Hank," Jessica said sweetly. "We all know you're a great guy," she consoled. "Stop." "We're here," Kay breezed. Knocking on the Lopez- Fitzgeralds' door.  
  
"Come in," Luis said distractedly. Tugging at the neck of his suit shirt in annoyance. "Whoa, Luis! Going all out, Buddy. For a Homecoming Dance?" "He wants to look nice for Ms. Crane," Theresa sniffled. Hank did a double take. Kay couldn't fight the gigantic smile that tugged at the corners of her lips when she saw Theresa and was reminded of the fiasco at the game earlier in the evening. There Theresa was. Bubbling with excitement. Practically jumping up and down, in fact. When Mr. Crane announced her as this year's Homecoming Queen. And made a FATEful slip-up. Calling her Ms. Tammy Faye.er, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald as last year's queen crowned her. Theresa stopped mid-hyperventilation. Her brown eyes widening like saucers. And promptly passed out when she saw her reflection in her trophy. "Why the funeral shroud? Is that like a new thing at these shindigs?"  
  
Simone and Kay burst into raucous laughter, and Luis couldn't help but smirk at his best friend's remark. Pilar threw her hands up in the air. "MIJA! It's not that bad. Really. The lights in the Youth Center will be dim and." Whitney stared at her feet. She didn't want to give Kay the satisfaction of seeing her smile. The doorbell rang again, and Kay threw the door open. Certain she would come face to face with Miguel. All decked out. Instead she saw.REESE. "These are for you," he grinned. His glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose. She took the crumpled bouquet from his hands and handed it to Jessica. "Thank you," she said between clenched teeth. "Jessica.put those in some water for me. Reese, you didn't have to," she said. Cringing as her eyes took him in. In all his powder blue glory. Great, she thought. He plucked those flowers right out of Mrs. Doolittle's front yard. And.this was the real kicker.he looked like Brainy Smurf.  
  
"Knock, knock," a voice called from behind him. And Kay smirked when Luis nearly killed Reese in order to reach Ms. Crane's side. "Wow," he mumbled in disbelief. "Wow.you look.you look." "Good grief!" Kay exclaimed. Crossing her arms across her middle. "Spit it out! She looks like a million bucks. That's what you wanted to say. Right?" Sheridan's lips twisted into a smile as she smoothed her hands down the skirt of her dress. "You look beautiful," Luis whispered in her ear. Placing a gentle kiss on her cheek and making her shiver in delight. "How did you ever find a dress to match the color of your eyes?" Kay held a finger to her throat and pretended to gag. "Real original, Buddy," Hank laughed. "Like you haven't used that li.Hello," he whistled. "Who is that?"  
  
Sheridan gave him a funny look. "I hope you don't mind, Luis. I brought Ethan with me. And Gwen took your advice. She volunteered to be a chaperone at the dance tonight." Ethan produced another bouquet of roses. This time pink roses. "These are for Theresa. Where is she?" "I'll go get her," Whitney volunteered. "Kay," Simone whispered. "Ms. Hotchkiss is definitely checking your uncle out." "Yeah.she is, isn't she?" Kay smirked. "I knew she wasn't completely stupid. Chalk her being with Ethan up to temporary insanity, Simone. Looks like Phase I of my plan is off to a great start." "OH, ETHAN!" Theresa said breathlessly. Momentarily forgetting her woeful appearance, she raced across the room and launched herself into Ethan's arms. Oblivious of her audience. Oblivious? Ha! Well.the point could be argued she was ALWAYS oblivious. "You look so handsome!" she gushed. And nervous. And fumbling. And like a dumbass, Kay's brain supplied. Where was Miguel? "Miguel just called. He said he and Charity would meet you at the dance. Now hurry along," Pilar smiled. "They're waiting for you." Oh yeah, Kay thought. Slipping out of Reese's reach. This party was off to a great start already. Well.she'd just have to fix that, wouldn't she?  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 40  
  
  
  
  
  
"Chad.I LOVE what you're doing with the music," Simone gushed. "Thank you," Chad grinned. "It's.it's.I LOVE this song." "Simone," Kay hissed. Grabbing her best friend by the elbow. "Stop it! You're scaring me. Another.forget it. I give up. Join the Stupid Females of Harmony Club. Theresa will probably let you share presidential duties," she muttered. Simone turned back to Chad with a silly grin plastered on her face. "I just LOVE to dance," she rushed. Eyes closed. "Wanna dance with me, Chad? Chad? Chad? Hey," she said disappointedly. "Where'd he go? Ms. Crane.did you see where Chad went?" Sheridan shrugged her shoulders. "Chad Harris.you went to get me some punch, didn't you?" she squealed. Hugging herself in excitement.  
  
"Oh Miguel," Charity sighed. "Thank you so much for inviting me. I've never been to a dance before," she said shyly. "You're welcome," Miguel smiled. "I wouldn't want to ask anyone but you." "Gag me," Kay grumbled. Watching the pair in disgust from a dimly lit corner of the Youth Center. "I feel like I'm stuck in a Leave it to Beaver nightmare." She adjusted the spaghetti straps of her gown. So far things were NOT going as planned. Not at all. However.it was kinda fun watching her uncle make a play for Ethan Crane's girlfriend. Oh boy did he need help, she thought.  
  
"So.," Hank grinned. A sparkle in his brown eyes. "Would the lady like to dance?" Gwen fought the uncontrollable urge to laugh. "In these heels?" she smirked. She might as well have been Lady Liberty. She towered above the guy. "Are you calling me short?" Hank gasped in mock offense. Gwen let loose a very unlady-like snort. "Short doesn't even begin to describe it. But I have to give you credit where credit is due. You're persistent. Alright. I'll dance with you if you promise you'll stop hounding me about it." Hank grabbed her by the waist and twirled her out into the dance floor. "Ready Ginger?"  
  
"Yo, Whitney." Whitney's brown eyes lit up, and Theresa gave her a very knowing smile. "Theresa.don't you even say it. Don't you dare," Whitney warned. Before turning around. "Hi, Chad," she said demurely. Chad held his hand out. "Luis is taking care of things while I take a break. What do you say? Dance with me?" "I.I don't know," Whitney said uncertainly. Her eyes darting around the room. What if Simone saw her? "She'd love to," Theresa bubbled. Shoving Whitney forward. Chad caught her by the waist, and Whitney lost herself in his eyes. "Um.we better go dance now," Chad whispered.  
  
"Jessica.have you seen my Sugar Dumpling?" Jessica's blue eyes twinkled as she fixed Reese's crooked bow tie. "I think she went to the ladies' room." "Oh," Reese nodded. "She must really have to go. This is her 5th glass of punch," he said. Eyes comically wide behind the black frames of his glasses. "That's a lot of punch," he laughed. Jessica smiled at him. Her 5th glass. Kay had yet to take a single sip of punch tonight. That was just an excuse to avoid the awkward boy in front of her. "Forget the punch, Reese," she said. Taking the glass from his hands and setting it on the table beside her. "Let's have fun."  
  
"Oh my god," Sheridan giggled as she watched Reese and Jessica out on the dance floor. If that was Kay.Kay would crawl under the nearest rock and die. Where was Kay? Kay was forgotten as soon as she felt his breath on her neck. "How would you like to show them how it's done?" She twisted around in his arms and floored him with a brilliant smile. "A little salsa.a little rumba.maybe even a tango or two." "Luis," she whispered. Batting her lashes at him playfully. Toying with the collar of his shirt. That simple touch electrifying his senses. "We can't do that," she laughed. "We're the chaperones. And besides.I don't think I can control myself once I'm in your arms. Strange things happen to me." "Oh really?" he said with the utmost interest. Wrapping his arms around her waist. "What kind of things?"  
  
"Get a room, why don't you?" Kay rolled her eyes in passing. Sheridan's cheeks flushed bright red when she spotted Suzie across the Youth Center. Giving her a thumbs up sign. Then she laid eyes on Theresa and Ethan. "Theresa seems to have forgotten all about the little 'incident'," she said in wonderment. Luis followed her gaze to the couple on the dance floor. His little sister was all over Ethan Crane. He shook his head. As far as Theresa was concerned, nothing else mattered. Ethan Crane was her whole world. Who really cared if she looked like the Grim Reaper's bride? Come to think of it.his little sister kinda reminded of a certain killer doll with her makeover. "I can't believe Gwen's taking this so.so calmly." "Ms. Crane," Luis laughed heartily. Crooking his finger out in front of him. "I'd say Gwen is otherwise occupied." Sheridan gasped for air between belly laughs. "Oh he's bad. So bad," she wheezed as she watched Hank trample on Gwen's feet. "Looks like they're giving Reese and Jessica a run for their money. Some party, huh?" "Some party," Luis smiled. His eyes never leaving her. Some party indeed. 


	9. Chapter 41

Chapter 41  
  
  
  
"So," Kay teased. "What do you think?" "About what?" Gwen huffed. Rubbing her sore feet. "Ouch! I think my toes are broken." Kay cackled deviously. "You know." "No, I don't know," Gwen grumbled. But Kay didn't miss the tiny smile. The twinkle in her eye. "Yes, you do. Tell me. Have I succeeded? Have I cured you from your bout of temporary insanity? Come on," Kay whined. "He's.he's an uncoordinated goof. But.he's kinda cute," she admitted grudgingly. Kay flashed her a mega-watt smile. "Cute," Hank whispered to himself. "Brad Pitt cute? Ben Affleck cute? Say it. You think I'm drop-dead gorgeous." Gwen rolled her eyes. "Puppy dog cute," she smirked. Hank's mouth hung open. "Puppy.puppy dog cute? You think I look like Lassie?" Gwen hobbled over to the refreshment table. "No," she grinned. "What's the name of that dog in that movie with Tom Hanks? Him. You definitely look like him." Kay smiled. Way to burst Uncle Hank's bubble, Gwen.  
  
She poured herself a glass of punch and scanned the dance floor. Jessica and Reese were still at it. Good. Little sisters were good for something, after all. She didn't want Reese stuck to her like flypaper. "Oh! Kay! Why aren't you out there dancing?" Kay bit her lip to stop from shouting what she really wanted to say. 'Because you've suddenly become Miguel's Siamese twin!' "Um.Reese is a little bit busy right now," she said sadly. Staring at her feet. She heard Charity whisper something to Miguel. And she had to bite her lip to contain her grin when she felt Miguel's hand on her shoulder. "Kay? Kay, would you like to dance?" Yes! Yes! I'd like to dance! "You don't have to dance with me because you feel sorry for me, Miguel. I'm okay. Really." "Kay Bennett.I didn't ask you because I felt sorry for you. I asked you because I want to." Her dark eyes sparkled at him. And if Miguel hadn't inherited ALL the stupid genes Theresa didn't have, he would have seen once and for all that his best buddy loved him. It was like a flashing neon sign. Kay took Miguel's hand with a sigh. Oh well.nobody ever said she loved Miguel for his I.Q.  
  
"Dance with me." Whitney's head snapped around, she found herself staring into the blue eyes of none other than Chris Hall. "Excuse me?" "I said dance with me," he repeated. Pulling her free from Chad's arms. Whitney jerked her arm free and glared at him. "No thank you," she spat. "I already have a wonderful partner," she said. Smiling rather shyly at Chad. "You heard the lady," Chad smirked. Pushing Chris backwards. "She don't want to dance." Whitney sighed in relief when Chad led her away. To a quiet corner. "Thank you." "You're welcome," Chad grinned. "Hey.would you like something to drink? I'll be right back." Whitney's eyes were glued on his every move as he walked away, and she sighed happily and closed her eyes. Maybe.  
  
"OH WHIT! IT'S SO WONDERFUL! ETHAN IS SUCH A GOOD DANCER! I CAN'T WAIT TO DANCE WITH HIM AT OUR WEDDING!" Whitney's eyes popped open, and she groaned in frustration. The whole school didn't just hear that. Did they? "Theresa.Honey.do you have to be so." "So what, Whit? In love? Lucky? Gorgeous?" she giggled. Whitney bit her lip to the point of pain. Gorgeous? Ha! Her best friend kind of reminded of a toy soldier at this moment. She remembered the glee in Kay's eyes at the game earlier when half of Harmony had been scared out of their wits. She was sure."WHITNEY! YOU'RE NOT LISTENING TO ME!"  
  
"Look.Ethan.just a word of advice," Luis said. "A word of what?" Ethan grinned stupidly. Luis shook his head. Maybe Theresa wasn't so far off the mark. Maybe the terrible F-word was working its magic. "Luis," Sheridan rolled her eyes. "Don't even think that." "W-W-hat?" "Nevermind," she smiled. Blue eyes twinkling in amusement. "Leave him alone," she whispered in his ear. "Roger decided he liked Theresa more." "Roger? Who's Roger?" "Ethan's brain cell," Sheridan said blithely. Giggling when Luis gave her a 'what the hell?' look. "You heard me right. Ethan's brain cell is now taking up residence in your sister's fantasy-filled head. Do you think I should tell Gwen?" Luis started choking on his own laughter. And Ethan's absentminded "Are you okay?" didn't help much. Especially when he walked across the dance floor like a horror-flick zombie. With a silly grin on his face. "Do you think we should tell Gwen?" Sheridan laughed as they watched Ethan lift the black veil from Theresa's painted face. "I DO! I DO!" Theresa squealed. Jumping up and down. "I don't think we have to. He didn't scream. It MUST be love."  
  
  
  
Chapter 42  
  
  
  
"EWW! This punch tastes funny!" Chris was dying laughing on the inside. Yeah.it DID taste funny. In a good way, he thought as he downed another glass. Mmm, mmm. Good. Ms. Crane didn't seem to think the punch tasted funny. She'd had.oh, he'd lost count of how many glasses she'd had. She and Miggie's copper brother were putting on quite a show. Damn, she was all over the guy. Maybe he should cut in. Nah. He could barely slow dance. There was no way in hell he could tango. Not like that. He'd have better luck with The Ice Queen. Miss Whitney Russell.  
  
"LUIS," Sheridan shouted over the music. Very loudly. "I LOVE DANCING WITH YOU. IT'S SO MUCH FUN!" Luis gave her another one of his breathtaking grins. And Sheridan couldn't help it. "YOU'RE TOO DAMN SEXY FOR YOUR OWN GOOD, OFFICER!" Kay burst into hysterical laughter in Miguel's arms. "Oh god," she groaned. "Theresa's rubbing off on her. You know. Kind of like poison oak." Miguel laughed with her. Charity smiled tightly at them both from the sidelines.  
  
"Jessica? Have you seen My Sunshine?" Jessica rolled her eyes behind Reese's back. His Sunshine? Boy did her sister have Reese fooled! "Uh.uh." "I SEE HER!" he grinned. Jessica tripped over her skirt as he pulled her back out onto the dance floor. She blushed a deep crimson color when he started flailing his arms around and shaking his derriere to the music. "Reese!" He looked like he needed a lifeguard, she thought with a laugh. He was drowning.  
  
"Luis," Sheridan growled. Wrapping her arms around him and pressing herself against him more fully. "DANCE FOR ME, BABY!" Luis's brown eyes about popped out of their sockets at her next move. She didn't. She did! "Sheridan," he stammered. "Did you just." "Squeeze your ass-ets?" she teased. Golden brow arched at him playfully. Luis stopped her roving hands as they traveled down his chest. Loosening buttons on the way. "In front of the whole." She cut him off with the kiss to end all kisses. "School," he gasped. "What's got into you tonight?" "Hmm. You like?" Sheridan purred.  
  
Whitney laughed. Embarrassed for her. "Man," Chad chuckled. "Hey Ms. Crane! This dance is strictly PG-13!" Chad pretended to be hurt when Whitney slapped his chest in embarrassment. "OW! What was that for? She's going to want to hide beneath the nearest rock tomorrow, and you know it." "CHAD! There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere," Simone gushed. "Thanks for keeping him company, Whitney." Whitney stood shell-shocked in the middle of the dance floor as Simone whisked Chad away.  
  
"WHIT! LOOK! I GAVE MY TIARA TO ETHAN! DOESN'T HE LOOK FANTASTIC?" Whitney choked in surprise. Okay.this was going too far. But.Ethan grinned stupidly. She shook her head. The idiot was making NO move to take the crown off. Suddenly she was very worried. First the make-up, the heels, the dress. Now this. "Theresa.Honey. I'm sure Ethan doesn't like wearing your crown. He must feel so silly. Don't you, Ethan?" Ethan's blue eyes sparkled at her. "Actually.no." People on the dance floor stopped to watch Morticia and RuPaul's white twin stumble over each other's feet.  
  
"Oh god," Gwen groaned. "I think I'm going to be sick," she said with a hand over her mouth. "How embarrassing," Hank laughed. "Your girlfriend.oops! Did I say that?" "Shut up!" Hank straddled the chair in front of Gwen and smiled at her. "Hey," he said softly. "I think it's better you found out sooner rather than later. Least you two aren't married," he said gleefully. "Thank God for that," Gwen whispered to herself. The.um, dressing up was more than a little disturbing.  
  
"May I cut in?" Can't he hear me screaming 'NO' on the inside? Apparently not, Kay realized as Reese puckered up for a kiss when Miguel let her go from his arms. "Sugar Plum.I missed you so much." AHHH!!! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!! Watching Miguel make a fool of himself in front of Charity was even worse. Why didn't he look at her like that? Reese twirled her again. And Kay felt like a basketball spinning on someone's finger. "Reese! Stop it!"  
  
"Sheridan.Sheridan." Sheridan giggled as Luis tried to peel her off him. "Sheridan," he said firmly. Horrified as he watched tears spring to her blue eyes and her lips pout at him. Damn. She sure did fight dirty. Without even realizing it, he thought with a helpless smile. "Stop that," he shushed. "You know I hate to see those pretty eyes so sad. Come here," he beckoned. She fit in his arms so perfectly. What the hell. So what if he didn't know which way was up with her tonight? She looped her arms around his neck and hugged him close. Whispered words that made his heart want to burst out of his chest. "I think I love you, Luis." And passed out cold.  
  
  
  
Chapter 43  
  
  
  
Kay snickered as she flicked the tiny droplets of water at Sheridan. "Wake up," she chanted. "Wake up." Sheridan groaned and threw her arm over her face. Kay sighed heavily. Okay.tiny droplets weren't working. Her dark eyes lit up. Oh sweet inspiration! "Oh god," Gwen muttered under her breath. "What bright idea have you come up with this time?" Kay ignored her. Ambling off to the bathroom. Gwen heard the sound of running water and couldn't help but smile. The old hand in warm water trick. "Kay Bennett.you ARE evil. Sheridan is DEFINITELY going to kill you." "Sheridan," she whispered. "Sheridan." "Go away," Sheridan grumbled. Burying her messy blond head under her down pillow. "Fat chance of that happening," Kay said. Sheridan slapped at Kay's hand when she picked up it slyly. "Oh no you don't! I can fail you for that!"  
  
"You wouldn't," Kay challenged. Sitting on her hands. A grin a mile wide on her face. "Now will you wake up?" "She's not going to stop, Sher. Might as well do it," Gwen laughed. "Very persistent gal. Runs in the family." Sheridan threw the thick comforter to the side with a few very unladylike curses. Directed at.who else? "Ms. Crane," Kay said with wide eyes. "I'm going to tell my mommy on you. You said a dirty, dirty, nasty word." Sheridan staggered to the bathroom clutching her head in agony. "Be nice," Gwen warned. "She doesn't do hangovers well." "Gwen," Sheridan wailed. "I'm already on it. One steaming hot mug of black coffee coming right up."  
  
Blood-shot blue eyes stared at her from the mirror. "How did THIS happen?" Kay's amused voice made her jump. "You mean you don't know? Ms. Crane," she teased. "You were really chugging that punch down." Her toothbrush paused in its motions. "Don't tell me. Somebody spiked it." "Not just somebody. Guess. Harmony High's resident creep in a football uniform." "Chris Hall." "Bingo!" "STOP YELLING!" Kay held up her hands defensively. "Okay. Geez. Aren't you Ms. Suzy Sunshine this morning? Speaking of crazy Suzie's." Sheridan rolled her eyes. "Who? Me?" "Speaking of crazy Suzie's," Kay continued. "You should have seen her. Thank God Principal Reid was too distracted by her attack on his.um, person.EW!.to notice you passed out. Stone-cold drunk," Kay smirked. "Luis had to carry you out of the Youth Center."  
  
Oh my god! Luis! Sheridan's cheeks burned red. She made a fool of herself in front of the straight-laced cop that had stolen her heart. Stolen her heart? "Um.Kay.did I.did I do anything crazy last night? Anything.you know.that I might be embarrassed of in the light of the day?" Kay made a zipping motion with her fingers. "I'm not saying a word. Not a single word." The secretive little she-demon. There was definitely something she wasn't telling her. She winced as the sweatshirt slipped over her head. Damn. Even her hair hurt. Her eyes landed on the pair of gray sweatpants in the far corner of her closet. What the hell. It wasn't like Luis would want to see her anytime soon. Unless he came by to tell her he could never look at her again.  
  
Gwen and Kay sat on the couch. Heads together. Laughing raucously. "And WHAT may I ask is so funny?" She sank into the armchairs deep cushions with a sigh. "Oh Sheridan.too bad you were passed out. You missed quite a party last night." "Spill it." Kay grinned. "Where should I start?" "I don't think I can stomach the thought of Suzie mauling Principal Reid. Go straight to the best parts." "Reese and Chad got into a fistfight with Chris Hall."  
  
Sheridan's jaw dropped open. "What? How? Why?" "Whiney.I mean Whitney refused to dance with him. Over and over again, I might add. Well, Chris wouldn't get the message. He grabbed Whitney and tried to force her out on the dance floor. When Whitney said 'no', Chad landed the first punch." Gwen smiled. "I still don't know how Reese got mixed up in the whole mess." Kay's eyes sparkled. "How else? Chris was so sloshed he couldn't see straight. It was an accident. He broke Reese's glasses. Who knew Reese was so.oh my god! Reese has muscles!"  
  
Sheridan giggled helplessly. "Duh!" She immediately winced. "Well.tell me more. What else happened?" "Ethan did the most wonderful impersonation of Elvis Presley I ever did see," Kay said sarcastically. "And Theresa ate it up," Gwen laughed. "Ms. Crane.someone needs to tell DUMBY. He has absolutely no rhythm. Forrest can't dance." Sheridan's eyes watered over with tears from the laughter. "You're killing me," she gasped. "That's not the half of it," Kay confided. "Theresa was so overcome with emotion, she threw her bra to him. Hiked up her skirt. And." "And what?" "Tripped flat on her clown face. But not without taking out a few.DOZEN.people." Gwen's brown eyes danced. "I'm telling you, Sher. They went down like dominoes." "All in a day's work for the Lethal Weapon," Kay grinned.  
  
Sheridan wiped the tears from her eyes. "I missed a lot." Kay and Gwen looked at each other and burst into laughter. "Boy did you ever," Kay teased. "Kay Bennett.what are you not telling me? I knew it. What happened before I passed out?" "I'll put it this way," Gwen said slowly. "If the dashing Officer Lo-Fitz didn't know you were absolutely gaga over him before.he certainly does now." Sheridan brought her pillow to her face and screamed into it. It was coming back to her in bits and pieces. "Did I really squeeze his butt in public?" "Just like Charmin," Kay cracked. "Okay," she backed down. "Really, really BAD joke. Sorry." "Did I.did I say something stupid?" "I plead The Fifth on the grounds that you might take out your considerable FRUSTRATION on me," Kay said seriously. "Kay," Sheridan warned. "No, M'am."  
  
The doorbell rang, and Kay swore she saw Sheridan's eyes cross. "Answer the damn door," she said between gritted teeth. Gwen got up and hobbled to the door. But not without a very necessary stop to peer out the window. "It's him. It's him." "Oh my god! I can't let him see me like this!" Sheridan shrieked. Jumping up in a blind panic. Unfortunately for her."Ouch!" Kay groaned. Another reason on Ms. Crane's considerable list. "Sorry," she apologized. Scooping the pair of sneakers into her arms and helping Sheridan to her feet. "Luis," she smiled brightly. Hopping on one foot to the couch where she collapsed in an exhausted heap. Luis smiled back just as brightly. "Do they have it bad or what?" Gwen pulled Kay into the kitchen with a finger to her lips. "Too bad she doesn't remember saying it." "I think we can fix that," Kay smirked. Stretching a slender arm out and turning the CD player on the counter on. David Cassidy crooned "I Think I Love You" from its speakers. And on the couch in the living room, Sheridan Crane passed out cold for the second time in 24 hours.  
  
  
  
Chapter 44  
  
  
  
"Sheridan! Sheridan! Wake up!" Why did she feel like she had done this before? "Luis," she said groggily. "Luis.what happened?" Luis slipped an arm beneath her back and helped her sit up. His brown eyes were twinkling with amusement. He ducked his head, but Sheridan could still see the smile threatening. "You passed out on me. Again," he chuckled. "That makes it twice in 24 hours. I don't know if I should be flattered or embarrassed." "Flattered," Sheridan blurted. Luis grinned at her. "You're blushing," he teased. Caressing her cheek lightly with his knuckles.  
  
In the kitchen, Gwen laughed helplessly while Kay groaned in frustration. "Those two.God! Why is she so damn shy around him? He's only a guy." "Kay," Gwen snorted. "Okay," Kay rolled her eyes. "So he isn't an ordinary guy. At this rate, my grandchildren will have to endure this.this stupidity. That's it! We're going to have to get her drunk again. That's the only way she's going to spit it out." "I don't know about that," Gwen smirked. Kay poked her head back around the kitchen door. Hanging on every word.  
  
"Luis," Sheridan gulped nervously. "Luis.about last night." "Yeah," he encouraged. Taking her hand in his and turning it palm side up. "Luis," she continued. "I may have said some things." Her blue eyes fluttered shut at the gentle touch of his fingertips tracing the lines of her palm. "Yes! Luis!" Gwen cheered as Luis cupped Sheridan's hand to his cheek and kissed it sweetly. "She's going to crack," Kay said gleefully. "Sheridan," Luis prodded. "You were saying." "Would you look at that? He so knows what he's doing." "Who knows what he's doing?" "Holy @#$%! Mrs. Crane! You scared me!"  
  
Ivy's blue green eyes sparkled mischievously. "Ooo. I just love eavesdropping." Kay's brows shot to the top of her head. "Really?" Gwen stumbled into the kitchen counter as Ivy wedged herself in between her and Kay. "Hey! You're hogging up the best spot," Kay glared. Ivy gave the teen her best 'Don't you dare mess with me' stare. Gwen's mouth hung open in shock when Kay didn't back down. "Shh," Gwen raised a finger to her lips. "Stop fighting. I can't tell what's going on."  
  
"You know," Sheridan babbled. "I had too much to drink, and I really don't know what I said. One time when Gwen and I went to a party.I had the bright idea to go skinny-dipping. In front of 50, 60 fully clothed people. It was so embarrassing! Not as embarrassing as this, though," she muttered under her breath. Luis shook with laughter. "Now that I would kill to see." "Meow," Ivy purred. "What I wouldn't give to see the good Officer." "Ivy!" Gwen gasped. Kay snarled her nose. "Don't I see a wedding ring on that finger?" she sassed. "Ugh," she shuddered uncontrollably. "Who wants to see Julian naked? No offense, Ivy." "None taken," Ivy grinned. "It is rather.pathetic's too kind a word."  
  
"Sheridan. Slow down," Luis grinned. "You weren't that bad. In fact.you were the life of the party." "You're just being nice," Sheridan said softly. "No. Really," Luis laughed. "Kay has the pictures to prove it." "K- Kay? That girl," she shook her head. "Uh oh," Kay grumbled. "Bust-ed." "You have pictures?" Ivy perked up. "Yeah.but they're going to cost you. I can sell them to you for.$50." "What the.$50! For pictures?" "They're really good pictures," Gwen smirked. "Luis.I.I have a history of making a fool of myself when I'm with you. I can't even look at you without blushing," she blushed. "I like that about you," Luis laughed. "Uh huh, Sheridan. All those naughty thoughts and fantasies filling your head. No wonder she has trouble staying conscious. He is drop-dead gorgeous," Ivy sighed. Visions of Sam flashing before her eyes. "Geez," Kay hissed. "You haven't.you know.in a very long time, have you? And they say teens have sex on the brain. Obviously they haven't met you."  
  
"Did you mean it?" Luis asked seriously. Staring into Sheridan's blue eyes. Sheridan opened her mouth to speak but no words would NOT come out. 'Hell, yes!' she wanted to shout. But all that would come out was a tiny squeak. "Cause if you meant it.I." "What? What, Luis?" she whispered softly. Barely able to breathe. "I think.I think." "Okay, Elmer Fudd," Kay rolled her eyes. "He's just as bad as her." "Shut up," Gwen hushed. Ivy crossed her fingers. "I think I l-l-." "DIOS MIO! LUIS! MIJO! IT'S TERRIBLE, MIJO," Pilar burst through the cottage door in tears. Julian seconds behind her. Chugging a stiff brandy. "Mama? What is it, Mama?" Luis asked. Jumping to his feet. Sheridan slumped against the couch cushions wearily. Dammit, dammit, dammit, she screamed silently. Always an interruption. Ivy, Kay, AND Gwen jerked their heads back. "Your sister," Julian spat. "Theresa? What about Theresa?" Pilar shoved the newspaper into Luis's hands.  
  
"THERESA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sheridan took the newspaper from his hands, and her blue eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "Oh god," she groaned. "They didn't." "They DID," Luis roared. 'What?' Ivy mouthed. Kay shrugged her shoulders. "Come on," Kay whispered. "Come on. Read it. Read it." "Crane Heir elopes with Bride of Chucky!" "Oh my god!" Kay snickered. THUD! "Poor Ethan. I'm so sorry, Gwen. But hey.now you're free to go after Uncle Hank. He's a great guy. Really. Gwen? Gwen!" Ivy stepped over Gwen's prone body, stomped out of the kitchen and snatched the newspaper out of Sheridan's hands. "Where is he? I'm going to kill that son of mine! She isn't even out of high school!" "Ivy," Sheridan gasped in surprise. "Where did you come from?" Ivy ignored her and stalked out the door. Luis close behind her. And of course, Sheridan *had* to go. She had a few choice words for Ethan. "Hey! Wait up for me!" Kay called. "Sorry, Gwen. I can't miss this!" she apologized. Before racing off after the angry mob.  
  
  
  
Chapter 45  
  
  
  
"ETHAN SAMUEL CRANE!"  
  
"Ethan Sam.Ivy Dear," Julian muttered sarcastically. "Don't you mean Ethan Julian Crane?" "Not now, Julian," Ivy barked impatiently. "Ethan! Unlock this door this instant!" Pilar bowed her head and prayed softly in Spanish. "Would you put a plug in it!" Julian spat. "So annoying," he confided to Sheridan. "Sheridan Dear," he grumbled. "You haven't run off and eloped with Officer Enchilada have you?" "JULIAN!" "OOOOOWWWW!" Julian screamed like a woman when Sheridan shoved him in the chest. "His name is Luis. L.U.I.S," Sheridan spelled. "What did I miss? Did I miss anything?" Julian looked down his nose at Kay. "And who might I ask are you? The Little Match Girl?" "Well, well," Kay snarled. "If it isn't the Dirty Old Man."  
  
Ivy's fists pounded on Ethan's bedroom door. "Mot.ouch!" "Serves him right," Kay whispered. Grinning broadly when Ivy's fist connected soundly with Ethan's head. "Did you hear that? Maybe I should start calling him the Hollow Man. There's nothing in there. I mean there can't be. He married her," she shuddered. Sheridan raised a hand to her mouth at the sight of Theresa. "Aww. Isn't it sweet? Your nephew finally got the life-size Barbie he always wanted." Luis glared at Kay. "Okay," Kay grumbled. "Sorry." "Mommy," Ethan pouted. "Why did you hit me?" Kay's eyes almost rolled all the way back in her head. "EEEEEEEEETTTTTTHHHHHAAANNNNN!!!!! Your family's here to welcome me into the family. Isn't that nice of them?" she bubbled.  
  
"Mija!" Pilar gasped in shame. "Where are your clothes?" "Mama," Theresa twittered. Batting her big brown eyes at Ethan. "It's my honeymoon." "Yeah, Pilar. It's her honeymoon," Julian added gleefully. "Yuck," Kay groaned. "No wonder she hasn't had any." "Huh?" Sheridan asked cluelessly. "Theresa.you look wuvly," Julian slurred. "Oh thank you, Mr. Crane!" Theresa gushed. Hugging his neck tightly. "THERESITA!" "Theresa!" "Aww. Luis.are you jealous?" "Ethan my boy," Julian grinned. Giving his son a thumbs up sign. "Not too bright, is she? Those are the best kind. How is she in.the you know."  
  
"What Father?" Ethan asked dumbly. "In the." "Alright! Alright! Forgive me for saying this.but I SO do NOT want to hear this!" Sheridan yelled. "I know the feeling," Kay agreed. "Dizziness. Overwhelming nausea. Hysterical blindness. Fear for the all mankind's future. Oh my god! Just think if they have children. The world is going to Hell in a Handbasket." "That's impossible," Luis ground out. "No, it's not, Luis." Theresa grinned proudly. "I'm a woman now." Pilar sobbed quietly. "Come on, Theresa. We're getting this 'marriage' annulled. You're under-aged." "And she's NEVER been in her right mind," Kay added. "NO! LUIS! You can't. No," Theresa screamed hysterically as Luis pulled her by the arm.  
  
"Fa.Father! What's Wuis doing?" "He's taking your little Chiquita Banana, Son. Stand up to him. Don't let him do such a thing." "JULIAN!" Ivy screamed. "Are you even hearing what you're spewing?" "Aunt Sweridan," Ethan pouted. "Don't let Wuis do this to us. We're in wuv," he slurred. "Ther.she adores me," he said in a hushed whisper. "She says she's wuved me ever since she met me." "Is that what she said?" Kay scoffed. "She's loved you? Listen Forrest.where I come from.we call it a Fatal Attraction. You should be scared. Very scared, Dumby. This is one of those 'run for your life' moments."  
  
"Don't do this, Luis! Please! Please don't! I love him! I've loved him my whole life!" Theresa cried. "Luis.is she okay?" Sheridan asked worriedly. "That?" Kay groaned. "No.she is NOT having a Grand Mal seizure. It just looks like it." "Mommy.mommy, I'm scared," Ethan cowered. Theresa threw herself down on her knees. "ETHAN! ETHAN! TELL THEM! YOU LOVE ME!" "Filthy, stinking drunks," Kay muttered. "No," Sheridan said in a puzzled voice. "Ethan, maybe. But I don't think." "Theresa's NOT drunk," Luis sighed.  
  
"Ethan?" Sheridan smacked her nephew upside the head. "The lights are on, but nobody's home," Kay smirked. "You can say that again." "Gwen! I'm so glad you're alright. Ooo. Does that hurt?" Gwen rolled her eyes and rubbed the goose egg on the back of her head. "Not as much as it could," she answered. Staring into Ethan's clueless blue eyes. "Gwen.don't worry. This marriage.it won't last," Ivy consoled. "Ethan belongs with you." "I'm not so sure," Gwen said softly. "Ethan?" "Hen?" Kay and Sheridan snickered helplessly. "Do you love her? Does she make you happy?" "Yeah," Ethan said stupidly. "He's my whole world," Theresa babbled. "I'd die without him. I really would," she cried earnestly. "Damn," Kay swore softly. "If only." "Okay," Gwen smiled. "O-O-O-kay?" Ethan stuttered. "Okay! Okay! Oh! Thank you, Gwen! Thank you!"  
  
Luis shook his head helplessly. Why fight it? "IT'S FATE, ETHAN! IT'S FATE! WE'RE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER! FOREVER AND ALWAYS! DESTINED!" "Come on, Pilar," Sheridan said. Placing a comforting arm around Pilar's waist. "God help you," Kay said in all seriousness. "God help you. Hurry up, Gwen. Let's go drown your sorrows," Kay said gleefully. "I knew you were smart. You have to hook up with Uncle Hank." Gwen's laughter echoed in the halls. "Soon!" "Dear Lord!" Julian cringed. "It's not necessary to." Ivy grew faint as she watched her son swap spit with Pilar's unbalanced daughter. "Julian," she said weakly. "I need a stiff drink." Julian's ears perked up. And he smiled devilishly. He was always up for another drink. 


	10. Chapter 46

Chapter 46  
  
  
  
"Thank you, Mijo. Sheridan," Pilar sniffled. "I'll.see you at home, Luis." "Bye, Mama," Luis waved. Gwen kissed Sheridan's cheek. "Are you sure you don't want to go paint the town red?" she teased. Sheridan groaned. "Gwen!" "Oh! I get it," Gwen smirked. "You want Officer Yummy all to yourself." Kay snickered and gave Gwen a high five. "When you're right you're right." Sheridan blushed a deep red.  
  
"NO! Really.we're just going to talk. We NEED to talk. On second thought," she said in a panicked voice, "I WILL go with you two." "No, you don't," Kay grinned. "You're staying right here." "Bye, Luis," Gwen called. Luis raised a hand in goodbye. "Consider yourself lucky, Gwen," Kay could be heard saying as the door shut behind them. "You didn't want the Lethal Weapon stalking you two all your unhappily married lives, did you?"  
  
Sheridan's lips twisted into a smile. "That girl." "She's something else, isn't she?" Luis agreed. Patting the space on the plush sofa beside him. "I do believe we have something to discuss," he smiled. Sheridan fidgeted with the rings around her fingers. "I still can't believe they did it. Eloped! Luis.you know what this means, don't you?" Luis's brown eyes sparkled at her as he took her hand in his. "We're related." Sheridan sighed and leaned back against the pillows. "You'll be Uncle Luis to Ethan's children," she smirked. "Oh god," Luis groaned. "Can we talk about something else?" "Sure," Sheridan said softly. Squeezing his hand. "Anything?" Luis queried. "Anything," she whispered.  
  
"Sheridan.look at me," Luis requested. Sheridan's blue eyes met his steadily. "Did you mean it? Did you mean what you said at the dance?" "I.I.Luis.I." "Shh," he hushed. Brushing his knuckles across her cheek. Great, Sheridan. Doesn't the man realize you're melting into a gooey pile of mush right before his very eyes? Luis grinned at the irregular sound of her breathing. He affected her as much as she affected him. "Luis." "Don't tell me. Show me," he breathed. She kissed him with a sigh. And delved her fingers deeper into his black hair. Luis smiled against her lips and took a ragged breath. "Are things a little clearer now?"  
  
"What?" she gasped. Resting her head against his chest. "Sheridan." His eyes fluttered shut at gentle touch. The tickle of her nails as her hands slipped under his shirt. "Why Officer," she teased. "Now who's the one speechless?" He chuckled. Brown eyes smiling at her. His hands rested at her waist. Sheridan bit her lip when she felt his warm touch on her bare back. "I love the sweats," Luis grinned. "Very.sexy.look.for.you," he said between teasing kisses to her lips. Her brow. "And I thought the red dress was your favorite," she pouted playfully.  
  
Luis lowered her onto her back and threaded his fingers through her short golden curls. "Ms. Crane," he said seriously. "Everything you wear is my favorite." "Luis," Sheridan whispered. Tracing the line of his jaw with her fingertips. "I didn't mean it." Luis pulled his hand free. "No.Luis.I don't think I love you," Sheridan admitted. Tears clinging to her lashes. "I KNOW I love you," she said sincerely. Kissing his palm. "You make me crazy," she laughed nervously. "I'm a complete mess around you. But I love it. I love you."  
  
Luis broke out into a slow grin. And he pulled her into his arms in a fierce hug. "So.I bring out the worst in you, is that it?" he teased. Sheridan smacked his chest playfully. But he grabbed her hand in his. "If that's the worst.I can't wait to see the best. You're amazing. Mess or not," he whispered. Wiping her happy tears away. Kissing the tip of her nose. He cupped her face lovingly. "Ms. Crane.I love you, too," he smiled. "Oh Luis!" she cried. Throwing her arms around his neck. "Say it again. Say it again." Luis laughed and kissed her lips gently. "I.Luis Lopez- Fitzgerald.am crazy in love with you.Sheridan Crane. How's that?" Sheridan cut him off with a kiss.  
  
"HALLELUJAH! HALLELUJAH! HALLELUJAH! HALLELUJAH! HAL-LE-LU-JAH!" "IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME!" Gwen shouted.  
  
Sheridan collapsed against him in a fit of giggles. And Luis groaned.  
  
"KKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"GGGGGGGGWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Chapter 47  
  
  
  
"OOOOHHHHHHHH!" Ivy groaned. Rolling over. What the hell was that? It felt.soft. Mushy. And reeked of alcohol. "OH MY GOD! JULIAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?" she screamed. "Iv..Ivy.what the devil are you yelling about?" Julian grumbled. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "This is the worst hang-over yet," he muttered. "This can't be real. Ivy would never.OUCH! Why didn't you warn me?" "I rather enjoy watching you in pain," Ivy said sweetly. Yanking the sheets from the bed and wrapping them around her. "GET OUT! GET OUT NOW!" she cried. Throwing the bedroom door open for him.  
  
"AH! My nose! I think it's broken! ETHAN! ETHAN, WHERE ARE YOU?" Theresa's arms flailed wildly. "Theresa," Ivy gasped. "What on earth are you doing here?" "I thought it'd be nice if we had a big family breakfast," she pouted. "Gag me," Julian mouthed. Ivy grabbed a box of Kleenez from her nightstand. "Thank you, Mrs. Crane," Theresa smiled. Holding the tissue to her nose. "Theresa!" Ethan skidded past the bedroom door. "Theresa! Are you okay? What happened?" "Nothing," Theresa shook her head. "Oh! Ethan! I'm dizzy," she swooned. Ivy rolled her eyes when Ethan swept his teen-age bride up in his arms. "Is there anything I can do to make it better?"  
  
Theresa's big brown eyes welled up with tears. Crocodile tears, Ivy'd bet. And her lower lip jutted out in the most ridiculous pout she had ever seen. "I want us to be one big, happy family," she sniffled. Ethan's brows shot up. "My family? Theresa.you have NO idea." "Ethan," she trembled. "Please." "Mother." HELP, he mouthed. "Get your clothes on before I go blind, Julian. We have a family breakfast to attend." "Why don't you just shoot me now?" Julian moaned.  
  
"Ethan! Ethan!" Theresa squealed as they descended the stairs. "Someone's at the door! Can I go answer it? Please. Pretty please." "Pilar's never been so THRILLED about her domestic duties," Julian mumbled. "Ouch! What was that for?" "Oh.no particular reason," Ivy grinned devilishly. Pulling her robe tighter across her waist. "GOOD MORNING!" Theresa gushed. Sheridan jumped on the other side. A hand over her heart. "Theresa," she laughed nervously. "You.surprised me." Actually.well, it wouldn't be too nice to tell the newest member of your family they scared you.  
  
"MS. CRANE! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT! WE'RE RELATED NOW!" "Um.Theresa," Sheridan gasped. Trying desperately to pry her arms loose from her neck. "I.can't.breathe." "Sorry," Theresa apologized. "Aunt Sheridan," Ethan cried. Sheridan bit her lip. By the looks of things.Ethan's alcoholic fog was clearing. He looked scared to death. "What are you doing here so early?" "Good God," Julian blustered when his eyes found the clock. "The dew is still on the grass! I never get up before 11 on Sundays!" Sheridan rolled her eyes at her brother. "I came by to see if you and Theresa wanted to go to church with me and.Do you want to go or not?"  
  
"We'd be delighted," Ivy answered for them all. "WE MOST CERTAINLY WOULD NOT!" Julian roared. "Oh, Ethan!" Theresa bubbled. "I can't wait to show off my new husband to all my friends!" Ethan shrugged his shoulders. But Sheridan could tell the idea appealed to him greatly. "We'll go," he smiled. "Great! I'll just wait for you in the living room."  
  
"Would you can it?" Sheridan groaned. "What's the matter with you, Julian? Afraid the saints and angels will turn you away at the door?" Julian crossed his arms in annoyance. "You're smothering me, Diddums," he snarled at Ivy. Ivy pointed at Theresa practically in her lap. "Do I look like I can help that?" she hissed. "Theresa, Dear. Don't you think that is enough..." "Mrs. Crane! I know! I have too much blush on and not enough eye shadow. Thank you! You're the greatest mother-in-law a girl could have!"  
  
"I'm in HELL," Julian muttered. Fishing his flask of liquor out of his suit pocket. Sheridan snickered beside Ethan. "Aunt Sheridan...what am I going to do?" The limo slowed to a stop, and the door opened. "M'lady." Sheridan beamed and took Luis's hand. "I'm in HEAVEN," she sighed. "Sorry," she mouthed to Ivy. And she couldn't resist the urges of her inner child...she stuck her tongue out at her stuffy, older brother. "Help! Help!" Julian cried as the limo door slammed shut in his face.  
  
  
  
Chapter 48  
  
  
  
"Can you believe it, Whit?" Theresa sighed dreamily. "It's almost Christmas. And Ethan and I are married." "A whole two months," Whitney agreed. "And who says there aren't miracles?" "Miracle? Try freak of nature," Kay snorted in passing. Simone giggled. "I can't believe we only have one more day of school before Christmas Break. It seems like only yesterday." "Yeah, yeah, Simone," Kay rolled her eyes goodnaturedly. "Hey! Watch out! Too late," she muttered as Theresa 'accidentally' tripped Jenn. And Jenn went crashing into the Christmas tree in the middle of the hall. "I've lost count, Simone. What is that? Victim #896?" "Morning, Girls," Sheridan said cheerily. Sweeping by. "She's always so damn happy it's pathetic," Kay grumbled. "I swear Simone. Sometimes I feel like I'm stuck in this totally ridiculous alternate reality. I mean it can't be real, can it? Lethal Weapon actually married the object of her obsession. And Ms. Crane...she and Officer Wuis are like these characters from a cheesy Harlequin romance."  
  
"Kay!" Simone scolded. "If Ethan wants to stay married to Theresa that's his choice." "More like fatal mistake," Kay crossed her arms. "Do you know what she's doing now? Handing out invitations to a Christmas party at the Crane Mansion. A slumber party. In her and Ethan's bedroom. I'll let you in on a little secret, Simone," Kay whispered conspiratorially. "She has NSYNC posters plastered all over the wall up there. All the boy bands. And good ole hubby, too." "How?" Simone sputtered. Kay shrugged her shoulders. A devious twinkle in her dark eyes. "The door's always open. Apparently any lunatic can get in," she said. Casting a pointed look Theresa's way. "Theresa hardly got the Dynasty fantasy she's been dreaming of. It's more like the Addams Family over there."  
  
"Kay," Miguel chuckled. "It's not that bad." "Sure...sure..this from the boy who's new favorite activity is to mooch off the baddies in town. How do Julian and sweet Charity get along?" Miguel's brown eyes glazed over at the sound of Charity's name. "Charity...I have to go find her." "Bye.Zombie Boy," Kay sighed. Thank the good Lord I finally got over you, Miguel. Oh sure.you're still nice to look at. And my oldest friend. Simone smiled at the Toothache Twosome. "They're so." "Sweet. I know, Simone. And I'm happy for them." Simone looked at her incredulously. "Really," Kay said. "Miguel IS a dreamboat. Yeah.with the personality of a plank of wood." "Kay Bennett! Are you sure you're not sick?" Kay slapped Simone's hand away from her forehead. "I'm 100%. Look Simone.hate to run. But." Simone raised a shaky hand to her OWN forehead as she watched Kay fall into step beside Reese and traipse into Ms. Crane's classroom. "Toto.I have a feeling we aren't in Kansas anymore," she muttered under her breath.  
  
The bell rang, and students scattered to and fro. Rushing to their respective classes. It WAS Finals Week, after all. "Alright class.this is it," Sheridan smiled. Perching herself on the edge of her desk. "The end. Fini," she said in a stage whisper. Whoops and hollers sounded from the back of the classroom, and the pout on Sheridan's lips lasted maybe a full 10 seconds. "I love you, too, Bradley," she grinned. Batting her eyelashes. She hopped down from her desk. Grabbing a stack of papers a mountain high. "Jeez, Ms. Crane," Kay grumbled. "Are those our lumps of coal?" a tiny, timid brunette from the back corner winced. "You guys," Sheridan laughed. "It's Christmas. And I don't look like The Grinch. Do I?" "No. I'd say.you look more like an elf," Kay snickered. "With a gigantic hickey on your neck," she hissed. Cracking up when Sheridan blushed a deep red to match her festive outfit.  
  
The Final? Well.it was a cinch. Kay really couldn't believe how easy it was. She actually got kind of choked up when she handed in her paper. "Kay," Sheridan teased. "Is that.wait.let me look a little bit closer. Yes, it is," she smiled. "I'm going to miss you, too." "Okay. Okay," Kay raised her dark brows. "I liked your class. A lot more than I thought I would." "So.," Sheridan ventured. Waving goodbye to Miguel and Charity. "Does that mean you'll be taking the second session next semester?" "Anything's possible," Kay grinned. "Besides.someone has to keep you on your toes. Hey! What was that for?" Kay cried when Sheridan thumped her on the backside with her very own test. "Child abuse! Don't think I won't do it," she challenged. The twinkle in Sheridan's blue eyes told Kay she was on to her game. "Wow! It only took you half a year." "Go on, Kay. Shoo!" Sheridan laughed. Following her out the open door. Right into Theresa's path.  
  
"Ms..Sheridan.Ms. Crane.Oh! You're family now. You don't mind me calling you Sheridan. Do you?" Theresa bubbled. Extending a.er, helping hand. Sheridan winced as she rubbed her elbow gingerly. "No. I don't mind. But Theresa.I'd prefer it if you'd call me Ms. Crane during school." "No problem," Theresa nodded her head vigorously. Kay made goofy faces behind Theresa's back. "Ms. Crane," Theresa gushed. "I'm having a Christmas party. Maybe Ethan's told you about it already." Sheridan opened her mouth to say 'no', but Theresa plowed ahead. "Anyway.it's just.me and the girls. And I.you're invited," she said with a silly grin. "Please say you'll come," Theresa pleaded. Shoving the hot pink invitation in Sheridan's hand. "You're Ethan's favorite aunt, and my brother.Luis is crazy for you. I want to get to know you better," Theresa said breathlessly. Bouncing on the balls of her feet. "I.uh.Theresa.I." "OH! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Theresa squealed. Hugging Sheridan tightly before skipping back down the hall. Kay snatched the invitation from Sheridan's hand. "Barbie! I bet you all play Truth or Dare and fill out all those stupid polls from Seventeen magazine. And to think.for a split second there I was upset I didn't rank high enough with the Lethal Weapon to score an invite. See ya! Wouldn't want to be ya!" Kay shot over her shoulder as she hurried to her next class.  
  
  
  
Chapter 49  
  
  
  
"Hhhhhhhaaaaaaavvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeee yoursssssseeeeellllllllfffffffffff a Merry little Christmas," Julian bellowed over his brandy glass. "Aww. Mr. Crane.," Theresa bubbled. "I love your Santa hat." "Tank you," Julian slurred. "Theresa," Ethan whined. "A slumber party? A slumber party?" he shook his head. "THIS is what I have to look forward to in my last days," Ivy muttered under her breath. "Theresa, dear," she said sweetly. "Would you like some eggnog?" "Oh! Yes, I would," Theresa said enthusiastically. Ivy poured her a glass and held it out to her. "Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness! They're here! They're here!" Theresa squealed. Ivy rolled her eyes and raised the glass to her own lips. "Diddums," Julian practically purred in her ear. "Want to thake dis party upthairs? I can thing for you. Your wish is my command. What thong would you like to hear?" Julian asked. The bell attached to his red cap made the most annoying noise as his head bobbed up and down. "I think I'm going to be sick," Ivy gagged. "Ches- NUTS," Julian's voice came out as a high squeak as her knee met with a..um.sensitive place. "Roasting on an open fire," he finished weakly.  
  
"Jenn! You came!" Theresa jumped up and down excitedly. The look on her face matched the deer in the headlights look that seemed to be a permanent expression on Ethan's face these past two months. "Amy! Lisa!" "You forgot me!" Kay squealed. Holding her arms out wide. "But.but." "I'm Ms. Crane's guest. Aren't I, Ms. Crane?" Theresa smiled giddily at the sight of Sheridan. "The slumber party wouldn't be complete without you," she sighed. "And I brought Simone along as my guest. She's never seen the inside of the Mansion before," Kay piped up obnoxiously. Dragging Simone inside. "Julian? What's wrong with you?" Sheridan asked curiously when she caught sight of her brother hunched over in the corner. "Little Julian isn't feeling well," Ivy said dryly. "Little Julian? Mrs. Crane! I didn't know you and Mr. Crane had a son named Little Julian. Aww..how cute!" Julian swore under his breath as Ivy's eggnog dripped into his eyes. "Mother!" Ethan exclaimed. "How come you never told me about another brother?" Sheridan rolled her eyes. "This is going to be a long night," Kay mumbled beside her. "Hey! Where's the kitchen?"  
  
The doorbell rang, and Theresa scrambled to answer it. "Theresa!" Whitney laughed at the sight of her best friend's impersonation of a gymnast doing the splits. Theresa grabbed hold of Whitney's hand. And they knocked heads on the way up. "Sis," Luis shook his head. "Can't you keep yourself out of trouble?" Theresa's brown eyes lit up. "Luis! Wait a minute.why are you here? This party is only for girls. No boys allowed." Luis's brown eyes searched the room over for Sheridan. "Uh.I came to keep Ethan company," Luis came up with a quick answer. "Oh Luis! I'm so happy you want to get closer to Ethan. We really are one big happy family," Theresa gushed. "Hi Luis," Ethan said boredly. Luis could practically see the word "HELP" flashing like a neon sign on the kid's forehead. But hey! It wasn't his problem. Ethan was the Harvard-educated lawyer. Let him figure this one out on his own. "Sheridan!" Luis lit up like a.well.a Christmas tree when he saw her. "Ooo," Kay grinned evilly. "This party IS going to be fun. The things we can do, Simone." "Kay."  
  
"Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer!" Theresa sang gleefully. Stringing popcorn for the tree. "This is going to look so pretty, isn't it?" "Yeah," Ethan said. Popping another kernel into his mouth. Theresa held up her homemade decoration. "That's weird. It never gets any bigger." Whitney bit her lip to keep from laughing when Ethan's face blushed a bright red. "A family trait, I see?" Luis teased. "But red is definitely your color. Doesn't do too much for the good ole brother-in-law." "Luis," Sheridan elbowed him. "Be nice." "They're like Dumb and Dumber," Simone said boredly. "But I can't tell who's who?" "Where's Ivy?" Kay questioned. "I think I saw her.you know what, Kay? I don't know where she went." "Come on, Simone. Let's go upstairs." Simone looked back at the dwindling circle of people. ".then after we get back from caroling, we'll come back and watch NSYNC'S Christmas special. Won't it be so fun, Whit?" "Okay," Simone agreed readily. "I think they have the right idea," Sheridan giggled. Watching Kay and Simone disappear up the stairs. "Ms. Crane? Where's the bathroom?" Lisa, Jenn, and Amy chimed.  
  
"Luis," Sheridan gasped as her back hit the door. The upstairs bathroom door to be exact. "What?" Luis mumbled against her neck. "Not here," she managed to squeak. "Come on, Ms. Crane," Luis whined. "This is so much more fun than." "Luis!" Sheridan scolded. "Your own sister!" Luis grinned at her. "Yeah, well." Sheridan laughed and threaded her fingers through his. "Come on. I'll show you my old room." "Ooo. Your old room. The possibilities." "Shut up," Sheridan giggled against his lips. "Shh," Luis put a finger to his lips. "I think someone's outside." "Kay! Kay Bennett! Where are you taking me? You're going to get me in trouble again, aren't you?" Sheridan and Luis scooted down the hall unnoticed. "Bingo!" Kay yelled triumphantly. "What?" Simone asked dumbly. "I don't get it." "This is Theresa's bathroom." "What? How? Doesn't she share a bathroom with Ethan?" "Nope," Kay shook her head. "Only enough room for her eyeshadow. Her lipstick and blush are in here. With all her other stuff." "Kay! What is that? Oh my." Kay cackled devilishly as she put krazy glue around the edges of Theresa's wand of lipstick. "With any luck.she'll never be able to say another word." "Permanent ink in her blush! Kay Bennett.you really are evil incarnate." "Simone.you wound me."  
  
"But Whit! Where'd they all go?" Theresa trembled. "Theresa.Honey." "I know!" Theresa shouted for joy. "Don't you get it, Whit? Hide and seek! How come I always have to be the one that seeks?" "Mrs. Crane." Theresa bubbled when Ivy descended the stairs on shaky legs. "Shoo. Hide. I'll find you." Ivy arched a golden brow at her daughter-in-law. Hiding didn't sound like such a bad idea. "Okay, Dear. Close your eyes," Ivy played along. When Theresa opened her brown eyes.she was all alone. "This is so much fun!" she cried. Bounding up the stairs. Two at a time. Until the top step jumped right up and hit her in the face. "Ow!" "Dammit!" Jenn hissed down the hall. "The Terminator is on the loose again." Lisa and Amy's faces were ghostly pale with fear. "In here," Jenn motioned. Julian blinked his eyes once. Twice. Three times. "Julian.you muthst have been a good boy. A very good boy," he grinned idiotically. Hugging himself. "Come in, come in." Jenn shrugged her shoulders, and Amy and Lisa crept closer and closer. Amy snickered. "Love your Grinch boxers, Mr. Crane." "Grinch boxers! Oh my god! I.I.I think I'm going to be si--------------------------" Lisa heaved. "Not on the carpet," Julian winced. Too late. Oh! What the hell! "Girls.would you care for a drink?" Jenn's eyes went wide. An adult.practically begging them to drink alcohol. "Sure thing, Mr. Crane," she smiled. Flopping down on the bed beside him.  
  
"Ethan! Ethan! Where are you?" Whitney called. "Great, Whitney," she muttered under her breath. "That's it. Get lost in this big ole mansion." The Christmas lights blinked outside. A thousand flashes of brilliant color. And Whitney suddenly had an idea. She rubbed her arms roughly at the gust of cold air when she pushed the window open and climbed outside. "Ethan! Mrs. Crane!" "Shut the window, Whitney! Hurry! Quick!" Ethan said in a blind panic. Ivy clutched the thick blanket around her shoulders. "Nice view, isn't it?" The lights of Harmony twinkled back at them. "Yes. It is," Whitney agreed. "OH! THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!" Theresa babbled to herself. Ethan shrank back from the window. Not daring to breathe. "Coast clear," he finally whispered. Exhaling a huge sigh of relief. "I think we're safe for now," Ivy agreed. "Marshmallow, Whitney? You're Dr. Russell's daughter, aren't you?" Whitney could only nod dumbly when Ivy produced a thermos of hot chocolate and some mugs. "She never finds us out here," Ivy said simply.  
  
Sheridan knelt on her knees in front of Luis. "Sher.I feel.I don't know..." "Shut up, Luis," Sheridan laughed. Kissing him teasingly on the lips. Luis moaned and kissed her back. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Luis panted. "We waited this long.we can wait a little while longer." "Luis," Sheridan smiled. A finger on his swollen lips. "We've waited too long. You're killing me," she groaned. Running her hands up and down his muscled chest. "I love you. I want to make love to you. With you. As long as I'm with you.that's all that matters. YOU make it perfect. Not the place. Not the time. Not the.." Luis cut her off with a kiss. One more passionate than the one before it. And eased her back against the pillows. "I love you," he smiled tenderly in the darkness. Slipping his hands underneath her red sweater and bringing the material up with them. "COME OUT! COME OUT! WHEREVER YOU ARE!" Sheridan shook with laughter. Luis grabbed one of the stuffed animals from the mountain high pile they'd scattered in the floor earlier and crammed it into her mouth to stifle her giggles. She only laughed harder. "AHA!" Theresa threw open the door. "FOUND YOU! Oh my goodness!" she said. Covering her eyes at Sheridan's appearance. "Ms. Crane.I'm so sorry."  
  
Simone watched. Entranced as the last of Theresa's 'normal' make-up whirled down the commode. "That's it," Kay sighed in satisfaction. "Now she has no other choices.she'll have to wear this," she brandished the krazy glue lipstick and permanent ink stained blush. "And only this. She's going to freak out the little kids at Midnight Mass. She's going to scare the whole town @!$%less." Simone dangled her feet back and forth from the bathroom counter. "This bathroom is the size of our kitchen. Can you imagine living like this? It's so unfair." "I know," Kay growled. "The Lethal Weapon stumbles onto all this. But I'm not jealous, Simone. She's married to Forrest. Thank God she put him out of commission. I I shudder to think.married to that Dimbulb." Simone giggled and kicked her feet back and forth. "Jeez, Simone. You're getting as bad as her," Kay teased. Stooping down to turn the waist basket right side up. "Hey! What's this.OH MY GOD! NO FREAKING WAY!" "Kay? What? You're scaring me," Simone said in a complete panic. "Ew," she scrunched up her nose. "It's a." ".pregnancy test," Kay finished. "A pregnancy test? A PREGNANCY TEST! Kay! There's a plus sign." "I should just kill myself now. The Terror's pregnant. This whole world's going to Hell in a handbasket."  
  
"WHAT did you say?" Ivy demanded.  
  
  
  
Chapter 50  
  
  
  
"A what?" Luis roared. Ivy's blue green eyes flashed at him. "A pregnancy test," Simone whispered. "And it's positive," Kay grumbled. "With the kind of gene pool this kid'll have.Come on, Simone. We have to get to the church quick." Simone stared at her open-mouthed. "But." "I'm telling you, Simone. I'm afraid for my life. We have to get to the church." "Why?" "To pray!" Kay shuddered. "This is awful. This is a nightmare." Sheridan finally shut HER open mouth. "THERESA!" Luis's voice echoed down the endless halls. "Luis," Sheridan placated. "She and Ethan ARE married." Ivy lifted a shaky hand to her brow. "And it could be." "THERESA!" A loud crash sounded from.Julian's room. "I think we found her," Sheridan said. "Maybe not," she muttered as Jenn, Lisa, and Amy flew by them "AAAHHHH!!!" "Girls! Oh girls!" Julian called. Staggering out of his bedroom. "Come back! I thought you wanted to be Santa's elves." "JULIAN! YOU PIG!" Ivy screeched. "Whitney? Have you seen Theresa?" Luis questioned. Whitney rubbed her arms briskly. "She and Ethan left early for Midnight Mass. Wait a minute.what's going on?" "I'm not too sure," Sheridan answered her. Running after Luis. Ivy and Whitney raced after her. Julian stumbled down the stairs. Santa costume and all. "Where's my reindeer when I need them?"  
  
"Would you stop following me like a lost puppy?" Gwen grumbled. Crossing her arms and walking ahead of Hank. "It's been like this for the past two months. I should have Luis arrest you for stalking," she said matter-of- factly. Hank's grin was so bright."What? Do I have.what?" she asked anxiously. "Hank.it's cold out here. And I'm going to be late for." "Do you really think I'm cute?" Gwen rolled her brown eyes without thinking. "YOU! Always fishing for compliments." Hank caught her by the arm before she could stalk off. "Do you have fun with me?" he asked. Creeping closer. Gwen was getting more flustered by the minute. "Do you." "W-W-W-hat?" Gwen gulped. The height difference wasn't so bad, she told herself. It was kind of nice. Being eye-level with someone. Without shoes, of course. "You have nice eyes," she blurted. "You didn't answer my questions," Hank smirked. Lifting his hand to her cheek. A soft sigh left Gwen's lips as his knuckles grazed her cheek. "W-W-W-hat are you doing?" she stammered as his lips inched closer to hers. "Okay.okay.I find you.somewhat attractive," she muttered. Pushing him away weakly. "Not good enough," Hank shook his head. Brown eyes twinkling as he leaned in closer. "You're.dammit Hank! What's going." Gwen leaned her forehead against his and took a shaky breath. After one the best kisses of her life. She was sure they could work their way up to mind-blowing with lots of practice. "Yes," she admitted grudgingly. "To?" "All of the above," she sighed. Hank grinned in delight. "I love mistletoe, don't you?"  
  
"Mama," Theresa bubbled. Looping her arm through Pilar's. "This is the best Christmas ever! All my dreams have finally come true." Pilar smiled at her young daughter. She WAS ridiculously happy. Theresa let go of Pilar's arm and skipped ahead. "ETHAN! Let's make snow angels!" "Theresita!" Pilar called. To deaf ears. Charity giggled at her side. "She's such a." "Child?" Miguel laughed. "Come on, Charity. Let's go get a seat." "Pilar," Eve greeted. "So nice to see you. Theresa's still on cloud 9, I see." T.C. looked away in slight embarrassment. "Where's Luis?" "Right here," Luis answered. "Mama? Have you seen Theresa? It's very important I talk to her." "Mijo.what about? Sheridan?" Sheridan's blue eyes shied away from Pilar's scrutiny. "I'm afraid this news is not for the faint of heart," Ivy quipped. "MR. CRANE! IS THAT YOU?" "Oh dear god.," Eve muttered in disbelief. "A Santa suit? I knew you liked to.role-play.but isn't this taking it a tad too far?" "What did you.Eve? How did you." UH OH! "Oh! Mr. Crane!" Grace cooed. "The kids are going to LOVE you. How wonderful!" Sam glared at Julian. "You, you naughty boy, are getting a lump of coal in your stocking," Julian blustered. Playing the part. "Eve? How did you know." "T.C.Honey.I think it's time we went inside and got a seat."  
  
Julian stumbled down the aisle. Ivy hung her head in mortification when he slumped in the pew beside her. "WHY are we here, Diddums?" he hiccuped. "Mr. Crane's looking a bit green around the gills, don't you think Simone?" Kay giggled. "I would too. I mean.if I just found out my daughter-in-law- with hot pink cotton candy for brains-was about to pop out the spawn of Forrest Gump's twin, I wouldn't just be green around the gills. I." Simone shifted restlessly in her seat. "There's Gwen!" Kay grinned. "With Uncle Hank! They're holding hands! Actually.she's trying to shake his off. But.they still make a cute couple. I was thinking." "This seat taken?" Chad interrupted. A smirk on his lips. The peanut gallery. "No," Whitney smiled. "Simone doesn't mind. Do you, Simone?" "Do I mind? NO!" Simone rushed. Kay clamped a hand over her mouth. "Simone! Father Lonagin's blind. Not deaf!" "HELP ME!" All heads turned to witness Victim #89.900-something topple to the ground. Well.to say it was a domino effect was a huge understatement. "Look at that.Lethal Weapon's tears are good for something," Kay snickered. "She put out the fire." Chad and Simone laughed so hard the pew shook. Whitney couldn't help a tiny smile.  
  
Sheridan threaded her fingers through Luis's. "Oh Luis.it's so beautiful. I hate to think I've missed this for so long." Luis lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her palm. "You won't have to miss it. Ever again," he promised. Sheridan cuddled closer. And Luis felt this amazing feeling wash over him. This was right. This was.what he wanted to do forever. Hold her. Be this happy. "Sheridan," he whispered in her ear. Unable to stop himself. "This is the best Christmas." Her blue eyes smiled up at him. "It is," she said softly. "I want all my Christmases to be like this," he said. Reaching over and taking both her hands in his. "Luis," she laughed self- consciously. "What are you doing? And why are you doing it in the middle of Christmas Mass?" Luis's brown eyes looked away in embarrassment. "Everyone's looking. Aren't they?" Kay gave them a thumbs-up sign. And Theresa bounced giddily. When did the girl not bounce with excitement, Sheridan wondered. Pilar watched them with careful eyes. "Yes," she blushed. "No one's paying attention to Father Lonagin." "We can't have that," Luis smiled. Tugging her after him down the aisle. Kay, Simone, Chad, Whitney.everyone nearly broke their necks trying to see what was happening. Except Theresa, that is. Theresa.well, she just jumped to her feet and skipped down the aisle after them. "Theresita," Pilar hissed. "Come back."  
  
"Luis," Sheridan stared at his handsome face in open astonishment as he led her outside. Under the stars. And softly falling snow. "What is this all about?" "Sheridan.Marry me," Luis blurted. "M-M-Marry you," Sheridan sputtered. "You want me to marry you?" Luis's face fell. "You don't want to. It's too soon. I'm sorry. I mean.I don't even have a ring for you. I was.it's just.your face in the candlelight. The sparkle in your eyes. The feeling I get when I'm with you, Sheridan," he said quietly. Brushing a snowflake from her blond hair. "There's never been anything like it. And I know there never will. I want to capture this feeling. So that it never ends. But I shouldn't have.I jumped the gun. We haven't known each other that long. I'm sorry." "Luis," Sheridan laughed lightheartedly. Happy tears shimmering in her blue eyes. "It's okay, Sheridan. Really. I understand. I." "YES! Yes, I'll marry you," Sheridan exclaimed. Throwing her arms around Luis's neck. "Yes?" "Yes," she repeated. "Have you ever seen 'Jerry Maguire', Luis?" A slow grin spread over Luis's face. "You had me from 'hello'," Sheridan kissed his lips gently. Her radiant smile making her glow. "Really?" Luis teased. "Really," Sheridan kissed him again.  
  
"Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness!" Theresa burst back through the church's doors yelling. Father Lonagin paused mid-sermon, and all eyes turned to the exuberant girl. "LUIS JUST ASKED MS. CRANE TO MARRY HIM. AND SHE SAID 'YES'!" "YES!" Kay shouted. "Sorry, Father Lonagin," she apologized. Father Lonagin smiled. "No need. Such news as this.is good news indeed. And calls for celebration. AFTER Midnight Mass," he said gently. "Sheridan must be so happy," Gwen smiled at Hank. "Luis, too. Are you happy?" he asked. Brown eyes studying her. She thought about their earlier kiss. "Yeah.I'm happy." Grace beamed from ear to ear. And Sam couldn't help a smile himself. Maybe not all Cranes were bad. "Ethan," Theresa bubbled. Plopping down beside him. "Isn't this the best news?" "Best news?" Julian grumbled. "My sister. Married to Officer Low-Lopez-Fitzgerald," he amended at Ethan's pointed look. "I'm sure nothing can top that," he mumbled. Voice dripping with sarcasm. "Think again, Julian," Ivy said. Not without a small measure of glee at his pending hours and days and months and years of torture. "Luis is not the only new member of the Crane family." Julian puffed out his chest. Looking utterly ridiculous dressed as old Saint Nick. "Really, Diddums? What can possibly ruin my Christmas more?" Ivy crossed her arms about her chest. "I'm pregnant," she announced with a shudder. "PREG----- PREG---". And all the little children of Harmony screamed in horror when Santa Claus passed out cold. "MOMMY! WHAT ABOUT MY PRESENTS?" 


	11. Epilogue~*~*~*~*~*~Graduation Day

Graduation Day---Epilogue to School Daze  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dumb.dumb, dumb, dumb, ddduuummmbbb, dumb. Dumb.dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb," Kay hummed under her breath as Harmony's graduating class of 2000 plodded along the entire perimeter of the football field to get to the podium! "Kay," Jessica pinched her arm. "Ouch!" Kay grumbled. "Do that again and you're toast, Jess," she warned. Jessica rolled her eyes at her older sister. "You won't think it's so dumb next year when it's you." "Whatever," Kay shot back. "At this rate.damn Theresa! Did you see that?" Kay hissed as a hush went over the crowd. "ETHAN!" Theresa waved wildly. Conveniently forgetting to watch WHERE she was going. "She plowed Jenn over like a Mack truck," Kay shook her head. "Lethal Weapon strikes again."  
  
Simone snickered. "Kay.I hope you know you're being taped," she told her. Pointing the video cam right at her. "Dr. Russell.Coach Russell.you should seriously consider taking out a life insurance policy on Whitney. Being Theresa's best friend is simply not safe. It's detrimental to her physical health. And I'm not even going to go into the mental health aspects. Let's just say Theresa.O-H.M-Y.G-O-D! Reese FINALLY made it!" Simone followed her best friend with the camera.OKAY, she thought. Zooming back in on her sister's happy face. That kiss was NOT PG-13! Mrs. Bennett would surely suffer a case of hysterical blindness, and Chief Bennett might never let Kay out of the house again.  
  
Eh.Whitney's smile was frozen in place as Principal Reid stammered over the list of the Graduating Class of 2000's accomplishments. When he called out Theresa's name as Homecoming Queen, she stood on shaky legs and squealed "ETHAN!" "I almost feel sorry for him," Kay muttered. "The Tammy Faye look is back in full force. It's a damn shame. All that makeup. Just drizzling down her face.look at her gown, Simone. It looks like a friggin' rainbow!" "Rainbows are so pretty," Charity sighed. "But not as pretty as you, Charity," Miguel parroted. Kay and Simone looked at each other. And all they could do was laugh. "Miguel? Are you sure you weren't accidentally transported from the early 1950's to the year 2000 in a freak accident or scientific experiment a la 'Back To The Future'?" "Good one, Reese," Chad chuckled.  
  
"Look! There's Uncle Hank! Hey Uncle Hank! Gwen! Up here!" "Kay," Simone frowned. Pointing at the video cam once more. "Gwen," Kay yanked Gwen down beside her. "Anything important you want to tell me?" she smirked. Raising her hand up eye-level and giving it careful inspection. "Uncle Hank! Get your hiney in gear! I thought you were going." Hank's hand motions were frantic. "Going to what?" Gwen looked at her with sparkling brown eyes. "Oh! It's too late, Uncle Hank. She knows! She knows already! You sneak!" Gwen's cheeks turned the most amazing hue of red Kay had ever seen. "Knows what?" Hank played dumb. "Simone! Get this on tape! Forget about Whitney and the Terminator! This is SO much better than watching Theresa crying buckets and washing the whole population of Harmony away in a freak flash flood." "Hank.," Gwen knelt on bended knee. "I got tired of waiting," she smiled mischievously. "So I thought I'd take matters into my own hands. Will you marry me?" A slow, lazy grin broke out over Hank's face, and his brown eyes darted around to make sure EVERYONE was looking. Kay slapped his arm. "Say something before she turns blue down there. A person can only hold their breath so long." "Yeah. I'll marry you," he finally answered. "We don't do anything normal, do we?" he laughed as he pulled a ring box out of his trouser pocket. Gwen's eyes sparkled with happiness as he slipped the diamond on her finger. "You're too damn short to do the whole one knee thing."  
  
Simone panned the video around the crowd. Searching for one person.er, make that couple in particular. The soon-to-be Mr. and Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald! "Ah.the Honeymooners. Geez! You'd think they'd save something for the actual honeymoon," Kay commented. "Twenty bucks says they haven't even done IT yet." "So concerned with others' sex lives," Gwen shook her head disapprovingly. "Uh!" Charity gasped. "Oh, Gwen," Kay grinned. "I forgot to tell you.you're not allowed to talk about S-E-X in front of Pollyanna and Jimmy Bean," she hissed. "Charity thinks 'Happily Ever After' is it. Fini. Kaput. She has no clue what goes on the wedding night. And I'm beginning to think Miguel doesn't either. Such a shame. I mean.look at the role model he had. Luis is Ms. Crane's own personal sex god." Gwen's shoulders shook with laughter. "Would you look at them? If Principal Reid wasn't so busy trying to keep Theresa on two feet, he'd fire her for sure." "Wow!" Jessica whispered. "Cover your eyes, Jessica," Gwen snorted. "You're too young to see THAT." "Father Lonagin'll probably have to physically break them apart tomorrow at the wedding," Kay muttered. "Weddings are so beautiful," Charity sighed blissfully. "But not as beautiful as you, Charity," Miguel grinned goofily.  
  
"This has got to be the biggest group of dumbasses in the history of Harmony," Kay sighed heavily. "I mean, for Theresa to be 3rd in her class." "I heard there used to be a landfill around here not too long ago," Reese quirked a brow at his girlfriend. "THAT explains it!" "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN.BROTHERS AND SISTERS.HUSBANDS AND WIVES." "Ahem," Principal Reid cleared his throat. Theresa's brown eyes glittered with tears, and her shaking was visible even from where they were sitting. On the very top row! "I ALWAYS BELIEVED IN FATE SINCE I WAS A TINY, BEAUTIFUL LITTLE GIRL GROWING UP DREAMING ABOUT MARRYING THE MAN OF MY DREAMS. HI ETHAN!" she paused to wave at her hubby. "She still ain't legal," Kay mused. "If this town wasn't full of morons.most of present company excluded, legislature would pass making it illegal for her and Dimbulb to procreate." "IT WAS MY DESTINY TO BECOME MRS. ETHAN CRANE. FATE MADE ME WHAT I AM TODAY." "Fate Schmate. Yeah. Good one, Stalkerita." "Kay!" Simone hissed. ".WORDS CANNOT EXPRESS HOW HONORED I AM." "Blah, blah, blah. You know what would really be hell? Ethan running for political office. And Theresa," Kay shuddered violently, "being his First Lady."  
  
"Hey! Ms. Crane and Loverboy are leaving," Kay stood up. "No fair. Come on, Reese," she tugged him by the hand. Reese gasped for air as he tried to keep up with Kay. "Luis!" Kay scolded. "Leaving your own sister's graduation ceremony? I want to come," she whined. "Me, too," Simone pleaded. The video cam still rolling. "Sheridan? What's going on?" Gwen asked. "Ivy's in labor. Right now," Sheridan rushed. "We have to get to the hospital." "Wait for me!" Eve flagged them down. "YOU'RE Ivy Crane's doctor?" Kay said incredulously. "Dr. Ruth is out of town," Eve explained. "And I'm on call." "We can't all fit into Luis's jeep," Kay grumbled. "Where's Dad? This is NOT the kind of thing you can be late for." "That's why Sheridan's going to drive," Luis smirked. "Oh no! You can't be serious! She's a terrible driver!" "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Kay," Sheridan rolled her blue eyes. Turning the key in the ignition. "I'm here," Sam yelled. "Hop on, Eve," Sam ordered. Revving up Miguel's motorcycle. "I'll get you to the hospital in time!" Kay rubbed her eyes with her fists, and Jessica grabbed hold of her arm for support. "This is surreal."  
  
Somehow they all made it to the hospital in one piece. "OOOOOHHHHH! OOOOOHHHHH!" a pitiful voice moaned. "This is all your fault!" "Dirty Old Man!" Kay shouted. "Ivy!" Sheridan laughed. The entire gang raced down the hall. "Simone!" Kay grinned deviously. "You have got to get THIS on tape." Simone blanched. "Uh.no thanks!" Kay took the camcorder from her hands and ducked behind Eve. "Kay Bennett! You're not allowed in here." "He," Kay pointed at Julian, "hired me to tape this blessed event." Ivy snatched a clamp from the nurse's hands and started beating Julian over the head with it. "See? Primo evidence for the murder trial," Kay piped up. "Uh! You disgusting pig!" Ivy screamed. "I hate you! I hate you!" "DIDDUMS!" Julian held his hands over his head defensively. "But I don't hate you." Ivy's blue green eyes softened. For a millisecond! Make that a millisecond of a millisecond. "Push Ivy! Push!" "Uh.EWWW!" Kay covered her eyes with her hands. "I think you're an awesome lady, Mrs. Crane. But I never wanted to know you THAT well."  
  
Outside in the waiting room.Sheridan rested comfortably in Luis's lap. Nuzzling his cheek. "I love you, Luis. I can't wait." "Can't wait 'til what?" Luis asked with an engaging smile. Sheridan lifted a hand to his face and traced his features lovingly. "I can't wait to start a family together." Luis wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "Me, either." "They're so sweet," Gwen sighed. "What?" Hank shrugged his shoulders. "And we're not sweet?" Gwen snorted. "Hardly," she ran her fingers through his brown hair. "But that's how I like it." "Babies are such gifts," Charity smiled a saccharine smile. "But not as much." "Would you please can it?" Jessica shouted. "We get it! You're in love! Big deal." "Way to go, Jess," Simone gave her a high five. "OH MY GOODNESS! OH MY GOODNESS!" Theresa cried frantically. "WE DIDN'T MISS ANYTHING, DID WE?" Ethan caught her before she did the splits on the hospital floor. "AAAAAHHHHH!!! JULIAN!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AS SOON AS EVE GETS THIS THING OUT OF ME!" "Oh my god! It's got a brandy stuck to its lips! Oh! That's a hand! Thank goodness! How embarrassing would that be?" Kay's snickering could be heard plainly. Followed by a baby's lusty screams. "It's a girl!" Kay ducked her head out to announce.  
  
"A really big girl," she grinned later. "10 pounds! Brandy Champagne Crane!" "Poor kid," Luis commiserated. "Julian had a concussion. He wasn't.nevermind," Sheridan rolled her eyes. "Julian's never been in his right mind." "What's Ivy's excuse?" Gwen smiled when the.well.tiny just wasn't the appropriate word.baby grasped her pinkie. "With a name like that," Reese shook his head. "Mr. Crane will never drink a drop again." "Ooo," Jessica cooed. "She has Mrs. Crane's eyes." "Excuse me," Eve knocked on the door. "I think the 'happy' family deserves their rest now. It's been a long, trying day." Simone backed out of the room. Capturing it all on film. "That's it, Kids. I hope you enjoyed my public announcement. And remember.always use protection. Or this.," she stretched her arms out to reveal Ivy passed out on the hospital bed. Drool clearly visible. Julian. Unconscious in the bed beside her (Mrs. Crane was a woman of her word; the arraignment was set for next week). ".could be the result. The happy family," Kay sighed. "CUT!" This was one graduation video she couldn't wait to see. :) 


End file.
